


Solem et Terram

by ViimaTheFailcat



Series: Solem et Terram [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Character Interpretation, Cyrus-Centric, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hallucinations, M/M, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, Past Suicide Attempt, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Trauma Recovery, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyrus is discharged from a mental hospital after two years, but Sinnoh is offering him nothing but bad memories and nightmares. He needs a change of scenery and leaves Sinnoh to backpack around Kanto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home?

**Author's Note:**

> So I noticed there's no Absolutecontrolshipping fics in AO3! I deemed this preposterous and decided to write one. So here you go, the first ACS fic in AO3!

 

Cyrus would have liked to forget the last few years, especially from when he founded Team Galactic to its fall and Cyrus’ failure and the following years he spent in a mental hospital. Sure, there was a reason Cyrus needed the time in the hospital, and he acknowledged how much it helped him, but now that he was standing at the door of the mental institution, about to return to “normal life” and not knowing if there was such a thing for him anymore, it was just a reminder how badly he had failed.

 

Not in creating a new world, that he had succeeded in, _but trying to do it in the first place._

 

“Cyrus? Are you okay?” a careful voice spoke to him.

 

Cyrus blinked and shook himself from his thoughts. “I don’t know,” he said, turning to Dawn.

 

Dawn gave a sympathetic smile and rubbed his arm. “We’re here for you.”

 

“Spending two years in a mental hospital and then returning to civilian life must be terrifying,” Cynthia said, setting a comforting hand on Cyrus’ shoulder “I can only imagine how that would feel.”

 

“It’s…” Cyrus paused to analyze his feelings. There were titters of fear and anxiety fluttering in his chest, but they were dulled by a heavy feeling of failure. But beneath that, there was… hope? “...weird,” Cyrus finally said. “Thank you for coming here today.” He tried to smile.

 

Cynthia and Dawn replied with hesitant smiles of their own. “You still need a bit more practise with smiling,” Dawn said, “That _is_ a smile, right?”

 

Cyrus dropped the smile, embarrassed. “Yes.”

 

“Don’t tease him,” Cynthia said, hiding her smile behind her hand, “He’s trying.”

 

“You’re right,” Dawn said, “I’m sorry, Cyrus.”

 

Cyrus waved a hand and managed a more genuine smile. “It’s fine.”

 

“That’s a lot better smile than the previous one,” Dawn said with a wide smile of her own. Cyrus looked down and felt his cheeks warm slightly, smile widening just a bit.

 

Cynthia clapped her hands. “Anyway, have you considered where you will live from now on?”

 

Cyrus’ smile fell. “I have a few ideas, but…” He shrugged.

 

“Well… Dawn and I took the liberty to check what happened to your grandfather’s house…” Cyrus stiffened just a bit at the mention of his grandfather. “It turns out that he left everything to you, including his house.”

 

Cyrus looked at Cynthia and blinked.

 

“So, when you got admitted to this hospital, me and Dawn took upon us to take care of the house while you were gone. We cleaned up once a month.”

 

Cyrus blinked again, something squeezing his chest. Happiness? “That… that is very…” Cyrus grasped for words. ‘Kind’ wasn’t strong enough. “I… I’m very grateful,” was all he could say, disappointed that it wasn’t enough to tell the depth of his gratitude.

 

Dawn beamed and Cynthia smiled, digging her pockets. “Here’s the key,” she said, giving it to Cyrus.

 

“Thank you,” Cyrus said and lifted the key closer to his face, looking at the keychain hanging on it - a tiny Gyarados.

 

“That was my idea,” Dawn grinned, “I saw the keychain and I thought of you. Because you have a Gyarados.”

 

Cyrus smiled. “That’s sweet. Thank you.”

 

“Now then,” Cynthia said, “Shall we go?”

 

Cyrus took a deep breath and nodded. He stepped out of the door, followed by Cynthia and Dawn. There was a car waiting for them, to take them to the train station that would take them back to Sinnoh. The mental hospital was in a secluded area, away from all regions, therefore open for anyone from any region.

 

Cyrus put his luggage into the trunk of the car and got in after Dawn and Cynthia. The driver drove them off towards the train station. Cyrus didn’t look back at the hospital.

 

The train ride was uneventful. Cynthia and Dawn slept for most of the journey, but Cyrus stayed awake for the whole time, looking at the changing scenery and petting his Honchkrow, Weavile, Crobat, Houndoom or Munna that was given to him in the hospital, which he let out in turns. His Gyarados had to stay in its ball, obviously.

 

When they arrived in Canalave City, Sinnoh, the sun had set already. Dawn stretched, trying to blink the sleepiness from her eyes. “Home sweet home,” she said, with an exhausted smile.

 

“We’re not there yet. We still need to go to Route 228,” Cynthia said.

 

Dawn whined. “It’s on the other side of Sinnoh!”

 

“We can take a break and have coffee,” Cyrus said, “The café is still here, right?”

 

“It is. In the same place, too,” Cynthia said, starting to walk towards it. Dawn and Cyrus followed. They had some strong coffee and sandwiches for light dinner. As they stepped out, Cyrus turned to Dawn.

 

“If you’re so tired, you can return to Twinleaf, have a good night’s sleep and come meet me in the morning,” he said.

 

Dawn shook her head. “I’ll be fine. The coffee and walking around a bit woke me up well!” she grinned.

 

“If you’re sure.”

 

“Right then,” Cynthia said sent out her Togekiss, “next stop, Route 228!”

 

Dawn cheered and let out a Togekiss of her own and Cyrus chose his Crobat, letting Honchkrow out as well. It could do with some exercise. They flew northwest for a few minutes until they reached the sea and landed in front of the house of Cyrus’ grandfather. No, not Grandfather’s. Cyrus’. It was his house now.

 

Cyrus swallowed the sudden bitter lump in his throat and dug the key from his pocket. He unlocked the door and stepped in, turning the lights on. What he saw made him blink.

 

Instead of being jam-packed with bookshelves and glass displays and sofas from wall to wall, there was one neat corner sofa and a glass coffee table. The shelves were still there, but the displays were gone, replaced by smaller glass cabinets that were hung on the walls.

 

“We took the liberty to redecorate a bit,” Cynthia said, stepping next to him and setting a hand on his shoulder. “In case it helps painful memories from re-emerging…” Her eyes flickered over Cyrus’ face, trying to interpret his reaction.

 

“It’s fine,” he said, “I like it.”

 

“It’s more spacy this way, right?” Dawn piped in, “No offense, but it was _super_ cramped before.”

 

“I agree,” Cyrus said, stepping into the new room, letting rest of his pokemon out (except Gyarados, again). Honchkrow and Crobat quickly noticed the perches meant for them and settled on them, Crobat hanging upside down. Houndoom shook itself and started sniffing around. Weavile discovered two baskets and curled into one of them while Munna floated near Cyrus’ head.

 

“We got baskets for your Houndoom and Weavile and perches for Honchkrow and Crobat,” Dawn said, “And there’s a lake outside for Gyarados, too.”

 

“I know,” Cyrus said quietly.

 

“But we didn’t get a basket for your Munna,” Dawn said, worried, “We didn’t know you had one.”

 

“It’s okay. I’ll get it one next week.”

 

“Well, that’s good… When did you get it, anyway?” Dawn held out her hand to the Munna who sniffed at it curiously. Dawn petted it and it let out a pleased hum.

 

“They gave it to me in the hospital. Most of us got a therapy pokemon to help with our problems. They had a lot to choose from and they all had been specifically bred for that purpose.”

 

“Why Munna?” Dawn asked.

 

“It eats nightmares,” Cyrus said bluntly, only to regret it immediately as the mood sank.

 

Cynthia cleared her throat. “There’s some food in the kitchen so you don’t have to worry about groceries for a few days.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Oh, oh! You have to see what we did to your bedroom!” Dawn said, pulling Cyrus along.

 

Grandfather’s double bed was gone, replaced by a single bed. Everything else seemed to be like before, except for a small dresser in the corner and a night stand by the bed.

 

“Look at the ceiling,” Dawn said. Cyrus looked and saw… glow-in-the-dark stars? Scattered along for the whole room. To his surprise, Cyrus saw they were in constellations you could see in Sinnoh with naked eye.

 

“I tried to put them in constellations, but they might not be 100% accurate,” Dawn said. “But they’re stuck on with some tape so you can rearrange them later if you want.”

 

“That’s amazing,” Cyrus breathed. Dawn beamed.

 

“We had to sell your grandfather’s bed,” Cynthia spoke up. Cyrus blinked and looked down from the ceiling. “It was just too big for the room. The rest of his things are in the attic. We didn’t know what we could or should throw away, so we left that to you.”

 

“If you want some help with going through that stuff… physical or mental... We’ll be here,” Dawn promised.

 

Cyrus nodded. “Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

“We had to rearrange the attic too,” Dawn changed the subject. “But we did find a telescope! We moved it into the living room, by the way.”

 

Cyrus perked up, remembering all the evenings he spent with Grandfather, stargazing and learning constellations, planets and astronomy in general. “Does it still work?”

 

“I think so? I mean, I don’t know how to use it properly, but the lenses are okay.”

 

Cyrus nodded. He could take up astrology again.

 

Cynthia’s phone rang and drew Cyrus from his thoughts. “Sorry, I have to take this,” Cynthia said and ducked out of the bedroom.

 

“Wow, it’s late,” Dawn mused, “My mom might want me home now. Will you be okay from now on?”

 

Cyrus frowned. “I’m not a child.”

 

Dawn giggled. “Sorry.”

 

Cynthia returned. “That was Looker. He wants me to come home.” She smiled apologetically. “I have to take my leave now.”

 

“Oh, I was just going to leave too,” Dawn said. Cyrus walked them to the door.

 

“I’m glad you’re back in Sinnoh,” Cynthia said, pulling Cyrus into a hug, to which Cyrus responded very stiffly. “And back being yourself. More or less.”

 

“I’m glad too,” Cyrus muttered into Cynthia’s hair, “Thank you and… I’m sorry…”

 

“None of that now,” Cynthia chuckled and pulled away. “We’re friends and this is what friends do.”

 

Dawn stepped to Cyrus and hugged him too. “Bye then, Cyrus. I’ll come by tomorrow to see if you’ve settled in.”

 

“Thank you.” Dawn and Cynthia stepped out and sent out their Togekisses. With final waves of hands to Cyrus they flew off. Cyrus waited until he couldn’t see the two anymore, then he walked to the lake and let out his Gyarados. It roared happily and dived into the depths after gently rubbing its cheek on Cyrus. Cyrus let it swim off and returned inside. His Houndoom had climbed onto the sofa and it looked like it wasn’t sure if he was allowed on it.

 

“You can be there as long as you don’t scratch it,” Cyrus told it. Houndoom snorted and set its head between its paws. Cyrus drew the curtains to the windows, turned off the lights and went to his bedroom, dragging his luggage with him. He set it into the corner, deciding to take care of it tomorrow. He didn’t feel like digging for pajamas, so he just took his jeans off, turned the lights off and slipped under the blanket.

 

He stared up at the ceiling, seeing some familiar constellations. Gyarados near Milotic, like on the real sky… The Egg and The Original One… Drifloon…

 

Cyrus smiled. Dawn had been too modest about her work. The constellations looked amazing and he wouldn’t need to move them at all.

 

“Munna?”

 

“Muu?”

 

“Could you use hypnosis on me?”

 

“Muun.”

 

Munna started floating above Cyrus in calm, hypnotizing patterns and soon Cyrus fell asleep.

 

***

 

The next morning Cyrus woke up, feeling groggy, but well-rested. Disoriented, he sat up and looked around. It took him a moment to realize he wasn’t at the hospital anymore. That would explain why he didn’t wake up to a nurse knocking on his door. He laid back down, wondering if he should sleep some more, now that he had no reason to get up early.

 

Cyrus felt a soft pressure on his forehead. “Muun. Naa.”

 

“Good morning,” Cyrus murmured, reaching his hand to pet the pokemon. “Did I have any nightmares last night?” If he did, they must have been small ones, since he didn’t wake up.

 

Cyrus felt Munna nod and he sighed. Well, at least he slept through the whole night. Cyrus rubbed his eyes and brows and found he wasn’t that sleepy anymore. Might as well get out of bed, he decided. He walked past his luggage to the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth because he didn’t do that last night.

 

Now that he was a bit more awake, he returned to his bedroom, put on the jeans he wore yesterday and started unpacking. The dresser was empty, so Cyrus put the few clothes he had in it. He started making plans of what he needed to do. Go through the stuff in the attic and sell, donate or throw away what he didn’t need. Clothes shopping. Get a job. Finding a therapist wasn’t necessary because one of the doctors from the hospital would call him every Thursday.

 

Cyrus finished unpacking and started going to go to the attic, but he realized he probably should have breakfast first.

 

He wandered to the kitchen, leaving munna to sleep on his pillow. After feeding his pokemon he dug around in the kitchen and fixed himself a simple breakfast, toast with marmalade and tea. After he finished eating, he took a moment to just sit. He was procrastinating on going to the attic. On one hand, he wanted to do it to get it out of the way. But on the other… He hadn’t been to Grandfather’s house (well, it was his house now, but with the new arrangement it hardly felt like the same house anymore) since Grandfather died. Going through his things...

 

It was terrifying.

 

Cyrus stood and went to the bedroom. Instead of going to the attic, he retrieved his journal from the top of his dresser and returned to the kitchen.

 

Cyrus had started writing the journal on his own while in the hospital (there was not much else to do, okay). He found writing his thoughts down helped him analyze his feelings too.

 

Yesterday he had no time to write anything, so now he would have to write double the amount, Cyrus reasoned. He clicked his pen and started writing.

 

_Tuesday. Yesterday I got out of the mental hospital. Took a train to Canalave City with Dawn and Cynthia. They had prepared Grandfather’s house for me. Outside it looks the same, but inside is different. Even the smell is different. Dawn and Cynthia rearranged. It is better this way. Fewer memories._

_I should feel happy to be out of the hospital, but I feel uneasy and apprehensive. Maybe it’s the sudden change. Maybe I’ll feel different once I’ve gotten used to this._

_Cynthia and Dawn moved most of Grandfather’s things to the attic. I should see what’s in there and decide what to do with them._

_My Grandfather’s death is why I was in the hospital in the first place. It’s why I tried to destroy the world. I’m worried going to the attic will have a negative effect on my mental health._

_Of course, I could just not go to the attic, but I cannot postpone it forever._

 

Cyrus sighed and set the pen down. He stood and rubbed the back of his neck, pacing a bit. After a while he called out for his Honchkrow and went up the narrow stairs, to the attic. Immediately he was hit in the face by the smell of dust and… memories. This is what the house used to smell like, when…

 

When Grandfather was still alive.

 

Cyrus coughed and his eyes welled up.

 

“Kroow?”

 

Cyrus rubbed his face and covered his nose with his sleeve. “I’m okay,” he muttered, making his way to the attic window and opening it wide. “The smell caught me off-guard.”

 

“Kroo.” Honchkrow flapped its wings, trying to force the smell out of the window. Too bad the only thing it did was to kick up dust. Cyrus started coughing again.

 

Honchkrow settled down and looked embarrassed. “Krow…”

 

Cyrus’s coughs died down. “You tried,” he rasped. He blinked dust from his eyes and looked around. The glass cabinets were there, like Cynthia had said. Cyrus didn’t need them, so he decided to donate them in the future. Maybe to one of the libraries he had gotten built in Sinnoh. Mental note: the nearest library and ask if they would like to have them. Cyrus wished he had taken pen and paper with him so he could write the plans down.

 

There was a muffled sound downstairs. “Cyrus? Are you here?”

 

Dawn? Cyrus left the attic to go meet her. “Yes, I was in the attic.”

 

Dawn blinked as she saw Cyrus. “That dusty?”

  
“Huh?” Cyrus looked down on his shirt that used to be white. Now it was spotted with gray speckles. “Oh. Yes… It kind of is.”

 

“Your hair too,” Dawn giggled, “You look like you’ve gone gray.”

 

Cyrus shrugged. “Honchkrow tried to help.”

 

“And failed, it seems.” Dawn hung her coat and took her shoes off. “So… the attic.” She grew serious.

 

Cyrus nodded. “I’m thinking of donating the cabinets to libraries.”

 

Dawn nodded too. “What about his clothes and books?”

 

“Haven’t looked into them… I think I’ll keep some of the books and donate the clothes.”

 

“Do you need help?”

 

Cyrus paused. “I’d like that, thank you.”

 

Dawn smiled and followed Cyrus into the attic. “What do you want me to do?”

 

“Could you go through his clothes for me? Take the ones that are too broken to donate and put them in a pile so we can toss them.”

 

“Okidoki!” Dawn opened one of the boxes and started lifting clothes out.

 

Cyrus started going through the books. Lots of them were about astrology, after all, Grandfather had been an astrologist. There were a few books of Sinnoh myths too. Cyrus remembered every single book. Especially the mythology books. Those were the ones that inspired Cyrus to capture Dialga and Palkia.

 

“Cyrus? Should we take a break?”

 

Cyrus jumped a bit, startled. He hadn’t heard Dawn move so close. The girl held her hands up. “S-sorry! You… you just looked so sad…”

 

Cyrus set the book down and sighed. “I am a bit sad…”

 

Dawn rubbed his arm. “It’s time for lunch. Let’s eat something and continue.” She glanced at Cyrus’ shirt. “After you change your shirt and get the dust out of your hair.”

 

Cyrus hummed and stood. He went outside and ruffled his hair to get the dust out. When he got back in, Dawn was in the kitchen, going through the cupboards.

 

"Are rice omelets okay?" she asked.

 

"Yes," Cyrus said and got eggs from the fridge. They started cooking, Dawn chatting happily, not minding Cyrus' short replies. The food was done and they sat down to eat.

 

"... Did you sleep well last night?" Dawn asked.

 

"Slept through the whole night."

 

"That's good... Any nightmares? I mean, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to."

 

"A small one, according to Munna."

 

"Oh... Where is it, by the way?"

 

"Sleeping on my pillow, I think. It stays up watching my dreams and sleeps to midday, usually."

 

Dawn checked the time. "It should wake up soon, then, right?"

 

Cyrus nodded. "It'll find us when it does."

 

"It's pretty adorable, isn’t it? I looked into Munnas on my pokedex. They’re from Unova."

 

Cyrus knew that. "Yes. This one was hatched in the hospital, though. Its grandparents were brought from Unova as therapy pokemons."

 

"So it's a therapy pokemon in third generation. That's cool. What other therapy pokemons were there?"

 

"All kinds of pokemon from all regions. Mostly psychic types and cute baby pokemon, though. Clefairys, Munnas, Gardevoirs, Audinos, Alomomolas, Lucarios and Milotics were pretty common there."

 

Dawn's eyes were wide. "That's so cool."

 

Cyrus shrugged. "If you say so. Let’s get back to work."

 

They got back to the attic and continued the job. At some point, Munna joined them and sat on Dawn’s head.

 

After a few hours Dawn spoke up. "I think I'm done with the clothes," she said.

 

Cyrus looked at the two boxes of books he still had to go through. He could do that alone now that Grandfather’s clothes were not bothering him.

 

"He took a good care of his clothes," Dawn mused, looking at the small reject pile.

 

Cyrus hummed. He wanted to keep a few sweaters, but he was afraid of the smell and memories. He made a mental note to look up how to get the smell off of clothes.

 

"I put a few sweaters aside," Dawn continued, "in case you want to keep them. They look really warm."

 

Cyrus stared at her and snorted a laugh. "I was just thinking how I wanted to keep a few of them."

 

Dawn laughed. "It’s like we have a mental link or something." A pause. "You might want to wash them with a drop of lemon juice. To get the..."

 

"Smell off. Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind."

 

Dawn stood and stretched. "So, the books? Do you need help with them?"

 

"I'll be fine. Don't you have something else to do?"

 

Dawn shrugged. "Nothing I can think of. Besides, I always have time to help a friend." She grinned.

 

Cyrus flushed slightly. "Ah... Th-thank you... but I think I’m just going to donate most of them, if not all."

 

"All of them? Really? Are you sure?"

 

Cyrus nodded. "I know most of them from back to front. Also libraries might refuse to take some of them so I'll keep those."

 

Dawn nodded. "If you say so... Come on, let’s go search for libraries' numbers so you can ask if they'll take the cabinets and books."

 

They went downstairs and got out their pokenavs, starting to look for major libraries in Sinnoh.

 

The closest city was Veilstone City… Cyrus grimaced. Team Galactic’s headquarters used to be there. Cyrus didn’t know what happened to that building after he… disappeared. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know.

 

Cyrus pushed the thoughts away and called the library of Veilstone. The librarian said they’d like to have a look at the cabinets before accepting them blindly, same with the books.

 

“I’m worried they will recognize me,” Cyrus said to Dawn.

 

Dawn nodded, understanding completely. “But you still look like… you. I mean, your hair is shorter than it used to be, but…”

 

Cyrus ran a hand over his hair. “I could wear a hat?”

 

“I would add some sunglasses too, but wearing them inside is very suspicious… Thick-rimmed glasses?”

 

“I think there should be at least one pair somewhere…” Grandfather had never worn glasses in his life, but grandmother had. She had died when Cyrus was a small child, but Grandfather had some of her things still around.

 

“When are they coming?” Dawn asked.

 

“Some time next week.”

 

“We could dye your hair,” Dawn suggested.

 

Cyrus blinked. “I… Would that work?”

 

Dawn shrugged. “Worth trying. I mean, if you want to. It’s your hair.”

 

“I’ll just go with the hat and glasses.”

 

“You could add a scarf to hide your chin and jaw and say you get cold.”

 

“That’s brilliant. Thank you.”

 

The day passed and Dawn went home. Cyrus cooked himself a simple dinner, wrote into the journal, had a shower and went to bed.

 

***

 

Warm arms, wrapped around him. Cyrus felt… safe.

 

“Cyrus, my dear boy… I should have taken you in when I had the chance…”

 

Grandfather’s arms tightened around him, to the point of pain. He tried to tell Grandfather that it hurt but no sound came out.

 

“But would that have helped either? You were hopeless to begin with.”

 

Cyrus twitched, heartbeat increasing. He realized the arms around him were not arms anymore, but black, leather-like… something.

 

Grandfather’s voice turned horribly garbled as he spoke.  “You’re just a b͔͖͍r̖̹̪̬̰̘̫̕ọ̶͖̳̖̰̙̺k͈͔̣͔̱̀e̢͇n͏̜̺͈̞̱͔ ͖̙̗̬͝m̭̭̱̙a̜̲͙͇̟͈͔͘ń̤͍͍̥͓.͎̙̭̥͔ͅ”

 

Cyrus looked up at his Grandfather and saw him transform rapidly. Blue eyes turned red, skin turned gray and gray hair turned to golden armor, masking his face and curling around his neck. Grandfather was turning to Giratina.

 

“ **Y͙͍͙̟̱͔͈o͉̮͢u̲̞͕͓͎̬ ̛̱͙w̧͔̺e͓̬͓̥̕re̳̣̯͉͖͝n̜̱̮̝̫͇’̘͈̪͚͟t̥̹̞͜ ̨͕̥̹͓̙ͅg͔̼o̩̻̥͕o͈̯̖͕̘͔d̘̳ ̡e͍͎̙̤̥n͇͈̕o͍̗͙̗̰u̧͕g̶͔̩̖h҉̮̹̱̪ ̟̮f̯̳͉̬̞̮́o̝͚͔r͏̮ ̷̥͈̝̼͇y̷̖͍̜̰̖ͅo҉̝u̥̫̫̘͖͠ͅr̞̟̥͚̝͎͘ ̭̫̠ṕ̭͙̠̹̳̯ͅa̬͙͢ͅre̛̖͈n͓͓̤̫̮̪͢t̥̪͉̘s…̵”** ”

 

Cyrus tried to pull away, but the leather strips around him tightened, making it hard to breath. He tried to speak up again, but he still had no voice. His movements were sluggish with fear.

 

“A̘̟͕͖͘n̮͎̩̗̳d̼̩͉̠͔̩̻ ͏̟y̛o͖̺̪̖̗̬u̹̩̤̙̗͖ͅ ̗͔ͅl̳͍͉͈̻ͅo̴͓̰͍̮̯̟̺s͕̳̬͈̰͡t̴̙̮͚ ͍̥̺̘͢t͎h̨̖e͎̘̤̝̪̫ͅ ̲͓̠̘̜̝͈o̰̭ń͓͇̹̳͚̗̤l̷͔̱̞̥y͏̻͔̺̼̘͖̯ ̝̹̲͇͖̱̙̕p͈ͅe̶̜̜̜̠̗̼̖r̝͚͈̫̝̀s̶͚̘̘̠̙͔on ̝̝̱̬̻̺w̤̘̫̞͚͖h̦̪̯̤̲̗̹͝o͙̻ͅ ͔̰̱͔͖͍͠ͅc̶a̛r̼̬̝͠e̢̺͍d͇͉̕ ̙͕̺̜͚a̲̰̹̞̘͇ͅb̸̘o̴̖̘̰u̬̯t̴͈͎̙̩ ͉̜y͍̠̜̠͞o̯̗̞̕ͅu̺ ̮̥̬a̵̹͔̫̠̖̙͙n͏̥̘͙̪̟̙d̝͙̳͈̕ ͕̥̥͔͎͓y͍̞̗̱̙͟o̷͇̥u̴ ̦͠c͏͔̮̬̺͓͙ͅǫ̥͉̳̱̘̘̖ų̪̜̼l̲d̰n̦͍̱̣̱̩͎’͓͚̜̺t͉̹̞̭̦̻͘ͅ ̦͖̤͓͕̰͜d͚̠ͅe̙̖̯̠͝ͅa̪͍̥̗͈̝͎͝l̦͓̳̥̖̬̱ ̫̺̠̀ͅw͙̫̦̜i̦̦̭͎͜t͏͔̘̺̳h̻͓͢ ̟̲͖̯̞́th͏͕̖̹̮e͙̥͓͚̗͖̕ ̘͈̱͞p̛͍͕͖̯͔a͍͓i̗̕ņ…͕̤ ̣̝͖͕͖̞͔̕T̮h͉̼e͕͈̟n̞̗͈͈͠ ͓̻̦y̟̝̕o̴͕͔̖͚̣̘͇u ̨̻̰t̝͕̲̬̲͈ṟ̨̤̣̼̟i͏͚͎͉̫̻͎͔e̖̱̖̱̯̕d̳̙ͅ ̠̳̲̪̪͖͡t̡͔̣̲͔̻o̳͔̻̗ ͜d̘ḙ̢̺̙s͍t̙̜̻͠r̹̫ͅo̦̫̣̗̜̮͝ý̙̮̭̟̤̦͈ t̻̼̗̞̣͈͘he̺̤ͅ ̙̥̰̥͠ͅw͇͞o̘̩̩̙̫̗ṟ̥͓̲ͅl͓̰d̦̹͙̗̺͙͚.̩͚̜̠̤͇”

 

Cyrus struggled against his restraints, mouthing silent pleas.

 

Giratina’s voice echoed in his head, rattling his chest and brain. Its appearance flickered back to Grandfather. “You are a failure. Nothing more.”

 

“Muun! Muuuun!!”

 

Violently, Cyrus jolted awake, breathing fast and shallow. His chest felt like it was going to collapse inwards. He couldn’t breathe. He sat up and tried to catch his breath, but his lungs just couldn’t expand enough. He rested his forehead on his knees and sobbed quietly. Distantly, Cyrus heard Munna, Weavile and Houndoom making concerned noises at him.  Munna climbed to his lap and Weavile and Houndoom jumped onto the bed, Weavile scratching his arms gently and Houndoom poking Cyrus with its nose.

 

Cyrus uncurled a bit and allowed Houndoom to lick his face.

 

He had no idea how long he stayed like that, but when he finally came down from his panic attack, it was still dark. He got out of the bed on shaky legs and checked the time from his pokenav. Three in the morning. Cyrus didn’t want to go back to sleep, so he wandered to the living room, feeling like the floor could give out any moment. He sat down on the sofa heavily, rubbing his eyes. On top of the nightmare and a panic attack, his surroundings started feeling like it was slipping away. Cyrus rubbed his arms and pinched himself, trying to bring himself back.

 

That was the worst nightmare he’d had in a while. Or ever.

 

Houndoom joined him on the sofa and nuzzled him, worried about its master.

 

“I’m better now,” Cyrus muttered, hugging the Houndoom. Better, but not okay. Houndoom whined. Cyrus heard wings flapping in the air and Honchkrow cooing at him. Cyrus gave a small smile. “Thank you, everyone.” Houndoom barked once.

 

Munna appeared from the bedroom and hovered hesitantly in the air. Cyrus held out a hand for it. “You did your best. It’s fine.”

 

Munna’s eyes teared up and it pressed its face into Cyrus’ hand. Cyrus pulled it close and stroked it. Apparently Munna started doing something because Cyrus started feeling better as he held the pink pokemon. Soon he felt more or less like himself again.

 

But he still didn’t feel like going back to sleep. Cyrus let his eyes wander around the living room and spotted the telescope. Might as well, he thought, grabbed it and walked outside. Houndoom bounced in the grass excitedly and munna hovered near his shoulder. Honchkrow stayed inside, and Crobat was probably somewhere outside.

 

Cyrus set the telescope on a flat spot near the lake his Gyarados lived in. Quickly, he sought out the familiar constellations he had looked at hundreds of times with Grandfather.

 

“Um… Excuse me?”

 

Cyrus blinked and looked up at a young trainer who had appeared fairly close to him. Cyrus must have been more occupied than he had expected.

 

“... Hello. You’re out late.”

 

“Or early,” the trainer shrugged, “And I could say the same about you.”

 

“I… I couldn’t sleep. Can I help you?”

 

“Oh, yes! You know the old man that used to live here?” Cyrus had a sinking feeling in his chest. “What happened to him?”

 

Cyrus stepped back from the telescope. “He was my grandfather. He died ten years ago.”

 

The trainer’s face fell. “Oh… I’m sorry for your loss.”

 

“Thank you.”

  
There was a pause, until the trainer spoke up again. “So, um… Stars? Anything interesting tonight up there?”

 

Cyrus shrugged. “Just the usual. Do you want to take a look?”

 

“Sure.” The trainer stepped closer and peeked in. “What am I looking at?”

 

“Gyarados. Milotic is right next to it. Do you know the story?”

 

The trainer glanced at Cyrus. “Can’t say I do. How does it go?”

 

“There were two lovers from families who were fighting each other. The two tried to keep their relationship secret from their families, but eventually they were found out. Their parents were not happy, obviously. The families tried to marry the young lovers to other people to make them stop seeing each other. So the lovers meet one last time and agree to kill themselves so they could be together in the afterlife. The lovers fill their pockets with rocks and drown themselves in a lake. But the lake’s guardian felt pity for the young couple and immortalized them on the sky, in the shape of Milotic and Gyarados.” Cyrus paused. “The story doesn’t specify which one of the three lake guardians it wa-”

 

Cyrus heard a sniff and looked down from the sky to see the trainer in tears. He panicked.

 

“A-are you okay?”

 

The trainer nodded. “It… it’s just so _romantic_...”

 

Cyrus stared at her. “They died,” he pointed out.

 

She wiped her eyes and sniffed. “But they died together. That’s true love.”

 

Cyrus groped for words. “If you say so… I’m sorry I upset you.”

 

The trainer shook her head and smiled. “It’s fine. Sorry for- whoa!” The trainer shoved Cyrus behind her as the mirror-smooth surface of the lake was disturbed and Gyarados lifted its head. “A Gyarados! How lucky!”

 

“That is mine. Sorry.” Cyrus stepped from behind the trainer and patted the Gyarados’ snout. “But you might get a Gyarados from this lake if you have a fishing rod and patience.”

 

The trainer relaxed a bit. “I’ll keep that in mind, thanks.”

 

There was a pause. “Do you want to rest a bit at the house? It’s too early to be walking around.”

 

The trainer waved her hand. “I’ll be fine. I’ll sleep during the day.”

 

Cyrus looked at her. “Whatever you say. There’s some berry trees behind the house. Feel free to help yourself.”

 

“Oh, thank you!” The trainer beamed. She took a step towards the house, but stopped. “You know, your grandfather used to give out berries to trainers too. Nice to see that the tradition lives on.”

 

Cyrus didn’t know what to say so he just nodded. “Good luck on your journey, trainer.”

 

“My name is Rosario,” the trainer grinned.

 

“It was nice meeting you, Rosario. I’m Cy- Helios.”

 

“Nice meeting you too, Mister Helios. Thanks for the story and the berries.” Rosario gave a small bow and walked off.

 

Cyrus went back to star gazing until the sun started rising.

 

***

 

“You’ve been out of the hospital for almost week now,” Doctor White, Cyrus’ therapist said.

 

“Yes.”

 

“How do you feel? Have you found a place to stay? How have you settled down?”

 

“I have found a place…” Cyrus considered his words for a moment.  “While I am glad to be back in Sinnoh, I… I still have nightmares. They might have gotten worse.”

 

“Might?"

 

Cyrus took a breath. “They’re more intense. Once… Once I saw Grandfather. In a dream.”

 

“What happened in the dream?”

 

“He… he was holding me… He told me he should have taken me in when he could. Then-” Cyrus’ voice broke, “I-I’m sorry… This is hard…”

 

“It’s okay,” Doctor White said softly, “Take your time.”

 

Cyrus cleared his throat and spoke on. “He started transforming into Giratina. He- it told me what a failure I am. I mean, I already knew that, but… seeing Grandfather turning into… it. I couldn’t sleep for the rest of the night. I didn’t want to go to sleep the next night. I… I still fear going to sleep.”

 

“But you do sleep?”

 

“Yes. Not sleeping is unhealthy.”

 

“Good. That’s good. Do you think there is a reason why the dreams have gotten worse?”

 

Cyrus rubbed his brow. “I… I think it’s because I’m living in his house now.”

 

“You still have the Munna we gave you, right?”

 

“Yes. But some nightmares are just too big for it to eat…”

 

Doctor White hummed. “We could send you a stronger Munna…”

 

Cyrus looked at the Munna sleeping on his lap. “That… I’ve grown very fond of this one…”

 

“Ah, I see.” Cyrus could hear the smile in Doctor White’s voice.

 

***

 

After two weeks of nightmares and paranoia attacks throughout the day Cyrus decided he had to move out from Grandfather’s house. Or at least have a break of it, for a while. Which genuinely was a shame because the house was perfect for him in almost any way. It wasn’t too big, it had space for his pokemon and safe environment outside for them to go out for exercise. There even was the lake for Gyarados, where it could meet other gyaradoses.

 

But the nightmares were just too much. Cyrus had to leave.

 

But where could he go?

 

Sunyshore City was out of the question immediately. Cyrus didn’t want to meet his parents ever again, even by accident. He felt the feeling was mutual, too.

 

Dawn would probably offer a couch for Cyrus to crash on, but Cyrus didn’t want to impose. Also he had a feeling that Dawn’s mother probably wouldn’t want a man who tried to destroy the world in her house. Cynthia has recently moved in with Looker, and Cyrus knew well how the detective felt about him.

 

He had no idea about Team Galactic’s admins. He didn’t even know their real names. He had the feeling they wouldn’t want to see him either.

 

Sinnoh had nothing for him anymore.

 

Cyrus rubbed his brows. What now?

 

 


	2. On the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus arrives in Kanto, meets new people, and gets offered a place to stay for his Kanto visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. I updated the tags.
> 
> Also thank you for holyromanempress at tumblr for being my beta. I forgot to give them credit in the first chapter. >_

 

“I think I’ll leave Sinnoh.”

 

Cynthia and Dawn both looked up from the boxes of books. “What? Why?” they said at the same time.

 

Cyrus shrugged. “I’ve never been outside Sinnoh in my life, if you don’t count the hospital. I want to travel a bit.”

 

Dawn nodded, but Cynthia narrowed her eyes just a bit. “What should we do with the house? How long will you be gone?”

 

Cyrus thought about it. “I don’t know. I might want to sell it to get money for the trip.”

 

Dawn looked shocked and sad and Cynthia sighed. “This isn’t about traveling, is it?”

 

Cyrus looked down. “Mostly, no.”

 

“It’s the house, isn’t it?” Dawn asked, “It gives you memories.”

 

“... Well, not memories. Nightmares.”

 

“But you have Munna, right?”

 

“Yes, but there’s only so many nightmares it can eat in a night.”

 

A silence fell on them, until Cynthia sighed. “Well… You are an adult. If you want to do something, we can’t really tell you not to do it…”

 

“I’m kind of worried of letting you go alone,” Dawn said.

 

Cyrus gave a small smile. “I’ll be fine. I have my pokemon with me. And my pokenav, for emergencies.”

 

“You need to be properly prepared,” Cynthia said, “Were you planning to backpack it or something else?”

 

“Backpacking, yes. I want to see the routes and the wild pokemon.”

 

Cynthia smiled. “Excellent! Looker knows a lot about backpacking. I’ll ask him for some tips. He might have some books about it too…”

 

They started chatting about backpacking and Cyrus found he was getting excited about the journey.

 

***

 

Four weeks later Cyrus was ready to go. He had a sturdy backpack filled with warm clothes, dried food, maps and other things he would need.

 

Cynthia and Dawn were at his house again spending time with him before he left.

 

“So where are you going to go?” Dawn asked.

 

“I was thinking going through Kanto and to Johto. Then maybe Kalos. I met a Kalosian in the hospital, I would like to meet him again.”

 

“What about Hoenn? I heard it’s beautiful,” Cynthia said, “I’d like to go there someday.”

 

“After Kalos, maybe.”

 

“Maybe we could venture Hoenn together,” Dawn said, grinning.

 

“Oh, that would be nice,” Cynthia said, “I could bring Looker.”

 

Cynthia and Dawn talked about the Hoenn sights they wanted to see and Cyrus slowly realized how much he would miss the two.

 

“Dawn, one more thing,” Cyrus said.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Could you dye my hair?”

 

Dawn beamed. “What color?”

 

Cyrus showed her the packet and her smile died. Cynthia laughed.

 

“Deep blue. Really.”

 

Cyrus stared at her. “... What’s wrong with deep blue?”

 

“Cyrus… your hair is already blue.”

 

“It’s different blue.”

 

“But that’s...“ Dawn started laughing. “You know what, forget it. Let’s just dye it and get it over with.”

 

In the end, Cynthia had convinced Cyrus to not sell the house, in case he changed his mind about living there after his trip. They had covered the furniture to shield them from dust and Dawn and Cynthia had promised to check the house a few times in a month.

 

***

 

The next day Cyrus was up early to catch a train to Pewter City, Kanto. He was dressed in a thick coat to keep himself warm and in thick-rimmed glasses to obscure his face. He had all of his pokemon with him in their balls and they were very excited for the venture.

 

Dawn and Cynthia were to see him off. They seemed happy for Cyrus but also worried. Cynthia made sure he remembered how to put up a tent and Dawn got teary-eyed.

  
Cyrus gave them both a long hug before boarding the train.

 

When he had settled down, Weavile got out of his ball and curled up on his lap. Cyrus took out his map of Kanto and went over his plan again. Fortunately, Kanto seemed to be somewhat circular in shape so Cyrus could explore all of Kanto “clockwise”, so to speak. First he would go east from Pewter City, to Route 3 and to Mt. Moon. If he was lucky, he could see some Clefairys and get a Moon Stone. He could evolve Munna to Musharna if it wanted to evolve.

 

Cyrus put the map away and spent the rest of the train ride writing to his journal, petting his pokemon and sleeping.

 

When he arrived in Pewter City, it was almost 7 in the evening. Too late to go anywhere, but too early to check in a hotel, either. Cyrus decided to explore the city. He checked out the gym even if he wasn’t interested in collecting badges. He would have been weak against the rock specialist anyway.

 

Cyrus stepped back from the gym sign and looked around for Houndoom. It had been right next to him just a moment ago. Where did it disappear to?

 

“Hello there, girl. Are you lost?” Cyrus heard a cooing voice. He looked to the source of the voice and saw a purple-haired man with a goatee petting his Houndoom.

 

“It’s a male,” Cyrus said as he approached the man, patting his thigh to get Houndoom’s attention. It returned to his side obediently, wagging its tail.

 

“Male? What happened to its horns?”

 

“We’re from Sinnoh. The harsh winters make extremities shrink to preserve heat.”

 

“You’re from Sinnoh?” another, light blue-haired, cold-looking man spoke up. Cyrus had barely noticed him. The way he was looking at Cyrus, like he was trying to memorize Cyrus’ face, made Cyrus glad he was wearing a beanie and glasses.

 

“... Yes. I just arrived to Kanto today.”

 

“Oh, you’re here to trek?” the purple-haired man guessed, glancing at his backpack.

 

“Yes. Now it’s too late so I decided to wander around the city instead.”

 

“Have you seen the museum yet? If you hurry, you could still see it before it closes!”

 

“I was planning to. Could you tell me where it is?”

  
“We don’t have time-” the blue-haired man started, but the purple goatee spoke over him.

 

“Sure thing, man. Just go along this street and…” Purple goatee proceeded to give Cyrus directions with excited hand motions. He finished and Cyrus was about to walk off, but the blue-haired man spoke up.

  
“How long are you staying in Kanto?”

 

Cyrus paused. “I don’t know. A month maybe? Depends on how long it takes me to walk.”

 

“I see, I see… What’s your next stop?”

 

“Mt. Moon, maybe.”

  
“Are you going to see any cities?” the blue-haired man asked, trying to come off as friendly.

 

“Yes. My next stop will be in Cerulean City.”

 

“Good choice. Cerulean Cave is nice this time of the year.” This gained an odd look from purple goatee guy.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you for the directions.” Cyrus gave a short bow at the two and walked off, Houndoom closely by his side.

 

He made it to the museum and discovered that it would close in an hour and a half. Cyrus would have plenty of time to see the museum’s collection. He, ordered Houndoom back into its ball, paid the entrance fee and walked in.

 

Kanto didn’t have much mythology or stories, but it made up for that with scientific and technological discoveries. Cyrus read that Kanto scientists had successfully brought extinct pokemon back to life with fossils and even cloned Mew. The museum didn’t tell what happened to Mew’s clone, though. Cyrus hope it wasn’t kept locked up as a test pokemon somewhere.

 

The second floor of the museum was about space, especially Mt. Moon and Clefairys. Cyrus already knew the theory that Clefairy and its evolution family might be extraterrestrial, but it was interesting to read how the theory came to be. Apparently there seemed to be Cleffas around meteorite landings and Clefairys danced during full moons and meteor showers. There wasn’t much knowledge of Clefairys’s origins, so the theory cannot be proved or debunked. Fascinating read, nonetheless.

 

Cyrus ended up staying in the museum until it closed.

 

It was late, so Cyrus headed to a hotel and booked himself a room. Tomorrow he would get up early and head to Route 3.

 

***

 

Cyrus arrived at Mt. Moon at midday. He let Munna out and started exploring. He wondered if he should make a camp outside and wait for nightfall because Clefairys came out at night. Or he could explore Route 4 meanwhile.

 

Munna had found something. It floated near a rock and looked behind it, cooing calmly.

 

“What is it?” Cyrus asked and walked closer. He heard a faint noise behind the rock and he knelt down, making himself smaller. He peeked behind the rock and saw a scared Cleffa clinging to the rock, trying to hide behind it.

 

Cyrus drew back. “Let it be, Munna. Its parents will come back for it when the night falls.” He left it a berry in case it was hungry. He walked away from the rock and Munna followed him.

 

Cyrus left the cave and spent the day exploring Route 4, talking to trainers and healing their pokemon.

 

It was getting late so Cyrus returned to the entrance to Mt. Moon and set a camp up. The sun set and Cyrus sneaked back into the cave, leaving his pokemon to the camp, except Crobat and Munna which he took with him, just in case.

 

Cyrus could hear singing in the cave and he slowed down, walking as quietly as he could. He settled where he could see the Clefairys but was hidden from them and sat down to watch.

 

The pokemon danced around, some floating in the air in hypnotic patterns. There were a few Cleffas that evolved to Clefairys and Clefairys evolving to Clefables.

 

In the middle of it all Cyrus could see a lone Cleffa, trying to approach its herd, but kept getting ignored. The others were too occupied by their dance to notice the poor thing.

 

“Is that the one we saw earlier?” Cyrus whispered to Munna who shrugged. Cyrus watched the pokemon, keeping an eye on the Cleffa. Slowly, the Clefairys and Clefables started floating upwards, leaving the cave behind.

 

The cave, and the Cleffa. The pokemon cried, trying to catch someone’s attention. When no one returned or even paid attention, it collapsed on the cave floor, tears streaming from its eyes.

 

Munna, Crobat and Cyrus glanced at each other. Cyrus nodded at Munna and it floated to the lone Cleffa. Cleffa startled and jumped away, but Munna cooed at it calmingly.

 

The two shared a conversation Cyrus didn’t understand, and Munna walked to Cleffa, wrapping its trunk around it. Munna floated over to Cyrus, bringing Cleffa with it.

 

“Your family flew up without you,” Cyrus said and Cleffa nodded miserably. Cyrus looked at his Crobat. “We could help us. Crobat has strong wings, so we could try to fly you after them.”

 

Cleffa shook its head.

 

“Too late?” Cyrus asked.

 

Cleffa nodded, tearing up again.

 

“Come with us,” Cyrus said on impulse. Cleffa and Crobat blinked at him. Munna nodded and made an enthusiastic sound.

 

“We could be your new family until you’re strong enough to go find your real family.”

 

Cleffa hesitated, but nodded. Cyrus gave it a small smile and held his hand out to it. “Come on. I have a camp outside the cave. And food.” Cleffa hopped onto the hand and Cyrus stood, walking outside to his camp.

 

The rest of his pokemon were sitting around, Weavile sleeping in front of the tent.

 

“Houndoom, start the fire,” Cyrus said and started digging dinner utensils from his backpack. “We have a new friend,” he said, motioning at Cleffa. Houndoom sniffed at it and licked it once. Weavile just glanced at it and continued sleeping. Honchkrow settled next to it like a protective elder sibling.

 

He put on some dinner for himself and fed his pokemon with berries while it cooked. Honchkrow rolled a few berries towards Cleffa before getting itself some.

 

Cyrus smiled and ate his dinner before retiring to the tent for the night. Houndoom, Weavile and Munna got into the tent with him, Cleffa, Honchkrow and Crobat stayed outside.

 

The next morning, Cyrus got out of his tent and saw a pile of berries on the ground.

 

“... Where did these come from?”

 

Honchkrow puffed its chest with pride.

 

“You collected them?”

 

Honchkrow rolled its eyes and pointed its beak at a small group of Murkrows a small distance from the tent. The nervous tittering among them told Cyrus they were wild.

 

“... Right. Well, this is our breakfast, I suppose. Dig in, everyone.” The pokemon started eating and Cyrus grabbed himself and the wild Murkrows a few berries too.

 

They finished eating and Cyrus took the tent down and kicked some sand on the fireplace. Soon his camp looked like there never had been a camp, as it should be. Cyrus commanded his pokemon back into their balls. Cleffa had to stay out because it didn’t have a ball. Cyrus allowed it to crawl into his coat.

 

When he was packed up and ready to go, Cyrus headed for Cerulean City.

 

Nothing of interest happened on the way, and Cyrus was at the city for lunchtime. Cerulean City didn’t have much that interested Cyrus so he decide to just eat lunch there and continue on. Cleffa, unused to cities with so many people around, hid anxiously inside Cyrus’ coat.

 

With the help of a local, he found a nice restaurant with tables outside. He also asked about Cerulean Cave, and was told that it was just an old cave. He decided to skip it, even if purple goatee’s friend had recommended it. Cyrus ordered food for himself and his pokemon and sat down outside to wait. The food arrived quickly and Cyrus started eating, slipping some food to Cleffa in his coat.

 

When he was occupied looking down at Cleffa, someone sat at his table. Cyrus blinked and looked up at the man dressed in a dark trench coat and a fedora shading his eyes.

 

“This seat isn’t taken, is it?” the man asked.

 

“It’s not,” Cyrus said. The man smiled and took his hat off, revealing a heavy brow bone and piercing, brown eyes.

 

“That’s a beautiful Houndoom. Female?” the man asked, like he knew he was wrong. He was watching Cyrus so closely that Cyrus was starting to feel uncomfortable.

 

“No. From Sinnoh, where Houndooms have shorter horns.”

 

“Ah, of course.” The man’s grin widened, like Cyrus had just confirmed something he already knew. “You’re from Sinnoh?”

 

“Yes.” Cleffa squirmed in Cyrus’ coat, sensing the man’s discomfort.

 

“How have you liked Kanto this far?”

 

“Warmer than Sinnoh.”

 

The man laughed. “Of course.” Cleffa squirmed more and it caught the man’s eye. His smile finally shrank as a confused look rose on his face. “What’s wrong with your coat?”

 

“Found an abandoned Cleffa at Mt. Moon. It doesn’t like crowds.”

 

“And you took it under your wing,” the man said with a faux-admiring tone, “That is very kind of you, Cyrus.”

 

Cyrus froze and stared at the man.

 

The man smiled and lifted his hands, palms towards Cyrus. “Now, now. There is no need to be alarmed.”

 

“Who are you? How do you know me?”

 

“My name is Giovanni, the leader of Viridian City gym.” And the leader of Team Rocket, that much Cyrus knew. It had disbanded years ago, but now Cyrus had heard rumours that it hadn’t lasted. “A little bird told me the famous Cyrus of Team Galactic was in Kanto and I just had to see him myself.”

 

Cyrus twitched. No matter how he tried to run, the past seemed to catch up with him.

 

“Now, after two years of silence, I assume you’ve left that life behind.” Giovanni smiled sharply. “Unless you have another plan…?”

 

“No. I don’t have a plan. I’m here to just relax,” Cyrus said, tensely.

 

“Backpacking, correct? Do you have a place to sleep?”

 

“I have a tent.”

 

“In cities? Hotels can get pricy.”

 

Cyrus narrowed his eyes. “Where are you getting at?”

 

“I am merely offering you a warm bed without having to hassle with tents or hotels,” Giovanni smiled.

 

Cyrus hummed. “And in return…?”

 

“Why, I want to just make sure that a colleague doesn’t have to sleep in the cold.”

 

Cyrus frowned. The way Giovanni addressed the two of them as “colleagues” got his skin crawling. “I’ll think about it. Thank you for the offer.” Cyrus stood up.

 

Giovanni gave him a piece of paper. “My address. I live in Viridian City. In case you make up your mind.”

 

Cyrus took the paper and put it in his pocket. He started walking away.

 

“I’ll see you later,” Giovanni said, as if he knew what Cyrus will decide.

 

Cyrus ignored him and paid for his meal.

 

***

 

“I’m sorry but all of our rooms are taken,” the Lavender Town hotel receptionist said apologetically.

 

Cyrus sighed. “I see. Thank you anyway.” He left the hotel and looked at the rain-soaked town. He pulled his hood up and continued on to Route 11 via Route 12. His second option was to go there and set up a camp. In the rain. At least he had a tent and his pokemon with him.

 

Cyrus made it to Route 11 safely, but wet and cold. He started searching for a flat spot to put his tent on. Even if he found a suitable flat area, the ground was too muddy and slippery.

 

As Cyrus was walking, the treacherous ground gave up under him and he fell on his back with a grunt. Cleffa squeaked in his coat and Honchkrow and Weavile came out of their balls, looking worried. Cleffa crawled out of his coat and hopped towards Honchkrow.

 

“I’m okay,” he said as Weavile helped him up, “My backpack cushioned the fall.”

 

“Weev, weaav!” Weavile tugged Cyrus’ backpack.

 

“What is it?” Cyrus took the backpack off. It was muddy, but seemed to be mostly fine.

 

“Weaaa!” Weavile pointed at the pack where the tent was in. There was a rip on it. Small enough to be mended, but still big enough to be inconvenient in this rain. Cyrus cursed and rubbed his brow. He had borrowed this tent from Looker.

 

Right now Cyrus had two options. He could try to fix the tent now or…

 

Cyrus sighed. No shame in admitting you need help, he reminded himself and let Crobat out.

 

“Let’s go to Viridian City,” he said.

 

***

 

Giovanni lived in a large house, was the first thing Cyrus noticed. Probably alone, judging by the only car in front of the house.

 

He walked to the door and rang the doorbell, shaking water from his beanie.

 

After a while, Giovanni opened the door, holding a glass of what Cyrus assumed was brandy or something. Cyrus had never liked drinking and knew next to nothing about alcohol. Giovanni’s hair was slightly disheveled and he had opened the top buttons of his shirt.

 

He looked surprised for about two seconds before he smiled. “Cyrus. How nice to see you again.”

 

“Likewise,” Cyrus said, not completely meaning it, “Um… I broke my tent and I need a place for the night.”

 

Giovanni smiled and stepped aside to let Cyrus in. “You have come to the right place. Come in, you’re soaked. Leave your coat here to dry.” He waited until Cyrus had taken his coat off and collected Cleffa (which tried to hide in Cyrus’ shirt after the coat was gone) back to his arms and lead Cyrus to a guest room, making meaningless chit-chat. “There’s a bathroom right across the hall, in case you want to have a warm bath.” He glanced at Cyrus’ wet clothes, “Which I suggest you do, if you don’t mind me saying so.”

 

“Showering was on the list, yes.” Cyrus said, setting his backpack down.

 

“I’ll leave you to it, then,” Giovanni said, giving a small bow, “When you’re done, I’ll have some hot tea for you in the kitchen.”

 

“Oh. Thank you.” Giovanni could be smarmy and smug, but he sure knew how to be hospitable. Giovanni left and Cyrus dug a towel and spare clothes from his backpack.

 

As he was about to leave the room, Cleffa got fussy and clung to Cyrus’ ankle.

 

“I’ll be just across the corridor. I’ll be right back.”

 

“Cleff!”

 

Cyrus sighed and let Honchkrow out of its ball. “Would this calm you?”

 

Cleffa hesitated and let go of Cyrus’ leg, skittered over to Honchkrow and nuzzled into its chest. Honchkrow cooed and gently preened the small pokemon with its beak. Cyrus smiled and left the room. He showered quickly just to get warm again and dressed in clean clothes. He checked how Cleffa and Honchkrow were doing (cuddling on the bed happily) before heading to the kitchen.

 

“I hope you like chamomile, “Giovanni said, setting a steaming mug on the table, next to a bowl of sugar. The two of them sat down.

 

“I do. Thank you.” Cyrus grasped the mug and poured a few spoonfuls of sugar into it.

 

“Do you want some?” Giovanni asked, lifting a bottle that contained the same, amber-colored liquid as his glass.

 

Cyrus shook his head. “No thank you. I don’t drink.”

 

Giovanni nodded and filled his own glass before setting the bottle down.

 

“How long are you planning to stay in Kanto?” Giovanni asked.

 

Cyrus shrugged. “I don’t know. As long as it takes me to trek around it.”

 

“By foot?” Giovanni asked, sounding impressed.

 

“Or flying. I have pokemon for that. I had to fly to get here, after all.”

 

Giovanni nodded. “Where were you before you got here? On a route?”

 

“Yes. Route 11.”

 

“Route…” Giovanni’s face fell, “That’s on the other side of Kanto!”

 

Cyrus shrugged. “I had no other choice. Lavender Town’s hotel was full and I managed to get a tear in my tent.”

 

“And you flew through the rain to the other side of Kanto.” Giovanni looked impressed.

 

Cyrus shrugged again. “I’ve been through worse.” Much, much worse.

 

“No wonder you looked like a drowned Raticate…”

 

Cyrus didn’t know what to say so he just hummed.

 

They nursed their drinks in silence for a while, Cyrus drinking his tea and Giovanni drinking his bourbon (or whatever). The silence, however, was interrupted by what Cyrus thought was a very rusty and noisy door opening.

 

“Ah, _mio caro_ ,” Giovanni said with a surprisingly gentle smile. Cyrus turned to look who he was talking to, only to see a Persian wander into the kitchen. It passed Cyrus without giving him a look, making a beeline towards Giovanni. It meowed and it sounded exactly like the rusty door hinge Cyrus had heard a few seconds ago.

 

Giovanni patted his lap and Persian jumped onto it, starting to purr and rub its face on Giovanni’s. Giovanni chuckled quietly and petter Persian’s fur. “I love you too,” Cyrus heard him mutter.

 

Cyrus lifted an eyebrow. He was somewhat familiar of Giovanni’s (and Team Rocket’s) reputation and history of abusing pokemon. Who knew that Giovanni, who was known for his ruthlessness, cooed at his cat behind closed doors? Cyrus hid his smile into his tea.

 

Cyrus drifted off to his thoughts. He realized he should warn Giovanni about his nightmares and his other… issues. He finished his tea and took a deep breath.

 

“There is a few things I think you should know,” he said.

 

Giovanni looked up from Persian, still petting it. “Go on.”

 

“Some nights I get nightmares and they tend to be very intense. After nightmares I tend to have panic attacks and I get very disoriented. So if you hear me screaming at three in the morning, there is nothing to worry about.”

 

Giovanni stared at him, the hand that was petting Persian had stilled.

 

“Also my grip on reality tends to slip slightly from time to time,” Cyrus added, “Nothing serious, just…” Terrifying? “...inconvenient.”

 

Another silence as Cyrus stared at Giovanni, measuring his reaction and Giovanni staring at him, waiting in case there was more. “Anything else I should know about?”

 

“... I did mention panic attacks, didn’t I?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then yes, that’s about it.”

 

“Just one thing… If you have a nightmare, should I do something?”

 

“Pretend nothing happened.”

 

Giovanni lifted his eyebrows. “Ah. All right. Duly noted.”

 

“I usually wake up very early, so I’ll cook breakfast. As a thank you for letting me sleep here,” Cyrus added when Giovanni looked like he was about to object.

 

“Do as you wish,” the gym leader said, smiling and holding his palms up.

 

Cyrus felt himself smiling too. Giovanni seemed to be actually… nice now that they weren’t in public.

 

Also it might be difficult to act like a smug bastard when there was a huge housecat on your lap. Probably.

 

“I should go to sleep,” Cyrus said, “I have to get up early to get back where I was today. Thank you for the tea.”

 

“I have an electric blanket if you want it,” Giovanni said, standing up. Persian made a displeased sound and clung to the man.

 

“My pokemon would like that, thank you.”

 

***

 

The sun was just starting to rise when Cyrus got into the kitchen, Cleffa sitting on his head and chirping happily. He found some eggs and started cooking.

 

Giovanni soon joined him, hair still mussed from sleep. “Good morning.”

 

Cyrus was speechless for a moment. “G-good morning.” What was that? Why did he stutter?

 

“Did you sleep well?” Giovanni asked, voice slightly hesitant.

 

“I did, thank you.” Cyrus turned back to the eggs and ignored how his cheeks felt weirdly warm. He hoped he wasn’t going to get sick from the soak yesterday.

 

“That’s good… Oh, you made coffee. Thank Arceus.” Giovanni poured himself a cup and leaned on the counter to drink it. “What are you planning to do today?”

 

Cyrus got a plate, slipped the cooked egg on it and gave the plate to Giovanni. “Finding someone who can fix my tent and go back to Lavender town.”

 

Giovanni sat down to eat and Cyrus cooked himself an egg too before joining him.

 

“I don’t think I can help you with that,” Giovanni said thoughtfully, pushing his hair back with his free hand, “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine. I’ll find someone. I might have to use the room for a little longer.”

 

“Stay as long as you want. I have space,” Giovanni smiled.

 

They finished eating and Giovanni excused himself to get himself ready for the day. Cyrus went to his room too. Since he would be coming back to this room later, he figured he wouldn’t need to carry his whole backpack with him. He took some things he thought he’d need into a smaller bag. He was ready to go, but he thought he should say something to Giovanni before leaving. He left his room and almost collided with Giovanni (fully dressed and hair neatly pushed back now) who was just about to knock on the door, judging by his raised hand.

 

“Ah,” the gym leader breathed.

 

“Oh, I was just about to come find you.”

 

Giovanni smiled. “What a coincidence. I was just doing the same. Here, take this.” He held his hand out and gave Cyrus a key. “It’s the front door key. In case you get here before I get back from work.”

 

“Thank you.” Cyrus looked at the key. “That’s very trusting of you.”

 

Giovanni raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

 

“We barely know each other,” Cyrus said, “I could do anything here while you’re at work.”

 

Giovanni chuckled. “I’m usually a good judge of character. Besides, if you were to do something unsavory in my house - like steal something, I would find out about it. And if you ran, my vast network of people would find you before you even made it out of town.” Ah, there he was. The Giovanni Cyrus had met in Cerulean City, if not more intimidating.

 

But Cyrus wasn’t very affected. He had dealt his share of intimidating people in his past. He had been one. “Figured so. That was how you found me in the first place, I’d imagine.”

 

The doorbell rang, interrupting them. “That would be my ride to work,” Giovanni said, giving him a small bow.

 

Cyrus pocketed the key and grabbed the tent. “Then I should take my leave as well.”

 

They walked to the front door and were greeted by a man with teal hair and the purple goatee guy Cyrus had met in Pewter City.

 

“Good morning, boss,” they said. Purple goatee noticed Cyrus quickly.

  
“Oh, hey! I see you’ve met my boss,” he said with a wide grin, “Name’s Petrel and this is Proton.” He shook Cyrus’ hand eagerly.

 

“Cyrus… But you already knew that, didn’t you?”

 

“Heh…” Petrel rubbed his nose, “Comes with working to Mister Giovanni.”

 

“Speaking of working, we should be going,” Giovanni spoke up.

 

They went outside, but Petrel continued talking. “Your backpack is smaller, isn’t it?”

 

“This is just my tent. I managed to tear it yesterday and I need to find someone who would fix it.”

 

“Ooohhh, that’s why you were at boss’ house…”

 

“Yes. And I will have to stay here until the tent is fixed.” They arrived at a car that was waiting outside and Giovanni and Proton got in. Petrel stayed outside to chat with Cyrus.

 

Petrel nodded, until his eyes suddenly widened. “Oh! I know a guy who knows a guy. She could fix it for you. But she’s kinda busy so it could take a while.”

 

“I don’t care. I just want it fixed because I don’t actually own it.”

 

“Borrowed from a friend?”

 

“Friend of a friend, more like. But yes, could you take it to her? That would help me a lot.”

 

Petrel laughed. “Sure thing, dude.” Cyrus gave the tent to him. “I have no idea how long it’ll take her to fix it, but I’ll keep you updated.”

 

“Petrel,” Giovanni said in an ‘I’m waiting’ tone.

 

“Oh, crud. I gotta go, duty calls,” he grinned, “I’ll get this to her, don’t worry about a thing!”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Petrel waved his hand and got into the car. Cyrus let his Crobat out and flew back to Lavender town.

 

***

 

“How was Lavender Town?” Giovanni asked later that night as he joined Cyrus on the porch.

 

“It was fine. They turned the Pokemon Tower into a radio tower,” Cyrus said.

 

“They did, yes.” Giovanni sat down next to him, “Did you want to visit the graves?”

 

Cyrus shook his head. “No. I heard that place was haunted and I’ve had my share of ghosts in my life.”

 

Giovanni hummed. “So, what are you doing out here so late? Stargazing?”

 

Cleffa meeped on Cyrus’ lap. Cyrus petted its ears. “Yes. The stars look different here than in Sinnoh.”

 

Giovanni lit up a cigarette. “I never really paid attention to them.”

 

“I looked up some constellations you could see in Kanto,” Cyrus said, “But there aren’t many because Kanto has very little mythology.”

 

Giovanni frowned in confusion. “How are these two related?”

 

“Mythology and constellations? We humans tell stories and save them into the stars. Every constellation has a story. Like The Egg and The Original One. You can see it Kanto too, it’s…” Cyrus pointed, “there.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Th- ah, let me…” Cyrus moved closer to Giovanni and pointed again. Cyrus got a noseful of the spicy scent of Giovanni’s aftershave, which… wasn’t that bad. “There. Can you see? That star and clockwise… this, this, this, this and this star…”

 

“That’s the pointiest egg I’ve ever seen.” They both chuckled at that.

 

“Well, yes, but when you’re dealing with straight lines, that’s what you get. Now The Original One...”

 

“Arceus.”

 

“Yes. It’s always near The Egg. Just follow that star to here,” Cyrus pointed, “That’s the top of its head.” Cyrus traced the constellation for Giovanni. “I’m sure you know the story of those two.”

 

“I do. Is there any interesting stories in Sinnoh constellations?” Giovanni turned his head and it brought their faces close to each other. Very close.

 

Cyrus was quiet for a moment. “There’s Milotic and Gyarados. The story of two lovers.”

 

Giovanni leant back and grinned. “So, a romantic story?”

 

Cyrus just hummed and told the story to Giovanni. For the whole time, Giovanni watched him very intensely, a weird look in his eyes. Cyrus hadn’t seen that look on anyone before and he wasn’t sure what to make of it. It made him somewhat uncomfortable, but at the same time… it intrigued him.

 

Cyrus finished the story and he slightly felt like he was out of breath.

 

The look in Giovanni's eyes was almost gone now and he chuckled. "That... was not a romantic story at all."

 

Cyrus smiled, having an odd feeling he's done this before, but slightly differently. "It’s not," he agreed, "But the story doesn't tell which one of the lake spirits it was in the story. Sinnoh has three lake spirits in their own lakes: Uxie in Lake Acuity, Mesprit in Lake Verity or Azelf in Lake Valor. It could have been any of those three, but the popular theory is that it was Mesprit who turned them to constellations because it is the bringer of emotion."

 

"That's... surprisingly fascinating," Giovanni said.

 

"Isn’t it? My grandfather used to tell me these stories when... when he was alive. He taught me almost everything I know about mythology and astrology."

 

Giovanni was quiet for a moment. "Were you close to him?" he asked quietly.

 

Cyrus nodded. "He... he was more of a parent for me than my actual parents." He glanced at Giovanni, realizing that might have been too much. "What about you? What are your grandparents like?"

 

Giovanni chuckled. "Which one of them? I have so many old people in my family that I have hard time telling which are _my_ grandparents." He paused. "And children. People of all ages, to be honest. I have a big family."

 

"That must be nice..."

 

Giovanni shrugged. "If you like non-stop noise and chaos."

 

Cyrus hummed. To him, that sounded better than the stiff silence during family dinners when he was young. He didn’t say that out loud.

 

“Cleef!”

 

The men looked at Cleffa who looked into the sky. Cyrus looked up as well and caught the last glimpse of a comet.

 

“A shooting star,” Giovanni said, blowing smoke out of his mouth lazily, “Make a wish.”

 

Cyrus didn’t say that it was a comet, not a shooting star or how illogical wishing on a burning space debris was.

 

But he made a wish anyway. He wished he could understand the look Giovanni had given him and how it made Cyrus feel.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if the Italian is correct because I used Google Translate. If it's incorrect, do leave a o


	3. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus falls ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean c'mon how could I go without slipping some sick fic in? C'mon.

“Soooo… Tell me about the guy you’re living wiiiith,” Dawn asked, a clear grin in her voice.

 

“Giovanni?” Cyrus frowned confusedly at his pokenav. Why would Dawn want to hear about him? And what was with her tone?

 

“Yeah, him! Is he handsome?”

 

“Um… I guess so?”

 

“No, I mean, _do you think if he’s handsome?_ ”

 

“I... haven’t looked at him that way? But sure?”

 

Cyrus heard Dawn make a high-pitched noise at the other end of the line and he frowned more.

 

“What is he like?”

 

“Uh…” Cyrus swatted a branch out of his face, “He has a Persian and he really loves it.”

 

“So he’s a pokemon lover?”

 

“...I wouldn’t say that...” Cyrus stepped on something soft and he looked down. An angry-looking Bellsprout was glaring up at him. He stepped off and realized he was surrounded by a horde of other Bellsprouts and Oddishes, all looking angry. “...Dawn, I’ll call you back, something came up.”

 

***

 

Cyrus coughed into his fist as he was cooking breakfast the next morning. He had woken up with an itchy throat and uncomfortable heat on his cheeks. He was probably having an allergic reaction to the spore attacks from yesterday. He had had a shower as soon as he had gotten back to Giovanni’s, but it was too late by then.

 

It was clear that Cyrus wasn’t fit to go out now. Or a few days, if this was to get worse.

  
“That didn’t sound good,” Giovanni commented, stepping into the kitchen.

 

“Sorry. I think I’m staying in today,” Cyrus said, sniffing a bit.

 

Giovanni pressed his palm against Cyrus’ forehead. “As you should,” Giovanni said, stepping away to take out a small box out of a cupboard, “I couldn’t let you go out in that state.” Giovanni gave the box to Cyrus and clicked the electric kettle on. “Try this tea. It makes me feel better when I’m ill.”

 

Cyrus read the label on the box. Ginger tea with lemon. “Thank you.” He finished cooking breakfast and they ate, Cyrus drinking the tea Giovanni had made for him.

 

“Was it the rain the other day?” Giovanni asked.

 

“No, I got ambushed by a horde of Oddish and Bellsprout in Route 7 yesterday and I got hit by a spore attack. They’re surprisingly strong in large numbers.”

 

Giovanni stared at him. “You have a fire type with you.”

 

“There were a lot of them.”

 

“... Ah.”

 

They finished eating and soon it was time for Giovanni to leave. “I’ll send someone to bring you soup for lunch, so just rest,” he said before leaving.

 

***

 

Cyrus woke up to Houndoom barking at him.

 

“Houndoom, quiet,” Cyrus groaned and folded his pillow over his head. The noise was making his head pound.

 

Houndoom growled and pulled the blanket off of Cyrus. Cyrus sat up and reached for the blanket, but he heard the doorbell. Was it lunchtime already? Cyrus got out of the bed and Houndoom zoomed out of the room. Cyrus walked to the door, supporting himself on the walls because he was feeling dizzy.

 

He made it to the door and he opened it. Petrel was there with a few lidded cups. “Heheyy, Cy-man, Boss told me to get you some- oh wow you really look awful.”

 

“I feel awful,” Cyrus said, taking the cups. Houndoom slipped out to sniff Petrel. “Thank you for the soup.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Petrel said and knelt down to Houndoom and petted him. “Hello again! Who’s a handsome boy with unfortunate horns? You are!” Houndoom wagged its tail. “Okay that’s enough pets. Your human needs more rest and he can’t get it if I stand here blabbering to you.” Petrel looked at Cyrus again and grinned. “So yeah. I also have work to do. Rest up so you can finish your Kanto trip.”

  
“Thank you,” Cyrus said.

 

Petrel gave him a bow and started walking off. “Oh, right! The tent!” He turned back to Cyrus. “It’s still being fixed.”

 

Cyrus nodded. “I see. Take your time.”

 

Petrel grinned, waved his hand and left. Cyrus ate some of the soup and, because there was too much of it for him to eat it all, put the rest into the fridge. Then he returned to bed.

 

Next time he woke up to knocking on the bedroom door. Cyrus forced himself out of the bed to open the door.

 

“I made dinner,” Giovanni said, “Are you hungry?”

 

Cyrus blinked tiredly. “Not really.”

 

Giovanni stepped forwards and pressed his hand on Cyrus’ forehead. The palm was pleasantly cool and Cyrus sighed and pressed against it. Giovanni hissed. “You’re burning up,” he breathed, pulling his hand away, “Have you drank anything?”

 

Cyrus took a moment to collect his head. “Tea… with breakfast. I’ve been sleeping for most of the day.”

 

“Sleeping is good… But you need to drink something. Tea?”

 

Cyrus nodded. They went to the kitchen and Giovanni made tea for Cyrus. Cyrus sat down and tried to will his head to stop from spinning. The smell of Giovanni’s cooking was making him hungry.

 

Giovanni set a bowl in front of him on the table, making Cyrus blink slowly.

 

“I know you said you don’t feel like eating, but try to eat some, just a bit,” Giovanni said, “While waiting for the tea.”

 

Cyrus took the spoon and started eating.

 

Giovanni sat down and started eating too. “You look worse than this morning.”

 

“I feel worse than this morning.”

 

“You should see a doctor.” There was a hint of worry in Giovanni’s voice.

 

“I’ve been through worse,” Cyrus said.

 

Giovanni lifted his eyebrows, looking like he was about to say something. The electric kettle clicked off. The gym leader stood to make Cyrus his tea instead.

 

They ate rest of the dinner in silence. Cyrus went back to sleep after he had finished his tea.

 

***

 

Cyrus woke up and shivered. His bottom half was freezing up to his waist, but his face still felt uncomfortably hot. And he was sitting? He could have sworn he was in his bed, lying down the last time he checked. He felt something cool and wet touch his face. He pushed it away, groaning quietly.

 

“Cyrus?”

 

Cyrus blinked slowly. He opened his eyes and realized he was in a bathtub. With his clothes on. Or in his shirt and underwear, at least. His jeans were gone. Which made sense because Cyrus knew he had taken them off before going to bed. Weavile was sitting on the edge of the tub, Cyrus’ head on its lap. Someone else was sitting on the edge too, his legs outside the tub.

 

“Why am I having a bath with my clothes on?” Cyrus croaked.

 

The person reached to Cyrus and wiped his neck with a wet towel. So that was the thing that touched his face earlier. “Your fever rose and your pokemon got worried.”

 

Cyrus’ head lolled as he tried to make a connection between a bath and his pokemon getting worried.

 

“You didn’t even wake up when I carried you here.”

 

“Must have smelt rancid…”

 

“What?”

 

“If I needed a bath…”

 

“...Sure? Whatever you say.” The wet towel touched Cyrus’ face again. It cooled Cyrus’ cheeks pleasantly so he pressed against it, letting his eyes close. “Your fever has gotten so high that…” The voice faded away as Cyrus fell into unconsciousness.

 

He felt himself being lifted on secure arms. Did he fall asleep stargazing with his grandfather again? Cyrus nuzzled to his grandfather, letting himself to be carried to bed. He tried to lay down, but grandfather pulled him back up.

 

“Your shirt is wet. We need to change it,” grandfather said.

 

“Oh,” Cyrus said.

 

His shirt was tugged off and another, dry shirt was pulled on. Cyrus made to lie down again, but was pulled back up again.

 

“Cyrus, stay with me,” grandfather said, cupping Cyrus’ face with both hands. Cyrus blinked blearily. The smell… it was wrong. Spicy? He tried to think where he had smelt it before but he blacked out again.

 

At some point he was vaguely aware of being in a car at some point. He might have asked grandfather where they were going, but he wasn’t sure. Everything was so fuzzy and unclear.

 

***

 

Cyrus blinked up at the white ceiling. Hospital? Was he in a hospital? Was he back?

 

He sighed, defeated. He should have known it wouldn’t take long before he was back at the mental hospital.

 

“Cyrus? Are you awake?”

 

“I’m back,” Cyrus slurred. He felt the bed dip slightly when someone sat next to him. Giovanni. “Here again.”

 

“You’re still not lucid, are you?” Giovanni sighed. He was holding a plastic cup. “Sit up. The nurses told me to keep you hydrated.”

 

Cyrus sat up slowly, head swimming. “I’m... sorry... That you had to come all the way here.”

 

“Don’t worry about that. Just focus on resting.” Giovanni grasped the back of Cyrus’ neck, holding his head still as he brought the cup to Cyrus’ lips.

 

Cyrus drank, just now realizing how thirsty he was. When the water was gone, he sighed again. “I thought I was doing so well, too…”

 

“With what?” Giovanni sounded confused.

 

Cyrus hesitated. “The nightmares. They’re almost gone. I thought I was okay. Normal.”

 

Giovanni put the cup away. “...You will be okay,” he said, “You just have to stay here for a few days until your fever breaks.”

 

“Last time it took two years.” Cyrus laid down and curled up. He wanted to close his eyes, but if he did, he feared the reality would cease to exist.

 

“Two years to recover from a fever?”

 

“It was my head. I was… not okay…” Cyrus rubbed his brows and clutched his head. The reality was slipping from him. He was sure that the corners of the room were ceasing to exist.

 

“... What happened?” Giovanni asked.

 

“Too much,” Cyrus whispered, pinching his arm, trying to ground himself.

 

“Long story?”

 

“Mmh… Is there anyone else in this room?”

 

Giovanni glanced at the room. “No. Just you and me. Why?”

 

“There’s someone… watching…”

 

“There’s no one here. Do you want more water?”

 

Cyrus didn’t, but Giovanni pulled him up and brought the cup to his lips again. This time Cyrus stayed sitting up, leaning to the headboard. Giovanni arranged the pillows for him.

 

Slowly, Cyrus’s head stopped swimming, but the reality still seemed… unreal. The walls seemed to move, melting and swarming with motion. The shadows in the corners of the room deepened to pitch black and grew towards the center, reaching towards Cyrus. Cyrus squeezed his eyes shut and pinched his arms, breathing deep.

 

“What is it?” Giovanni asked, sounding worried.

 

Cyrus shook his head, unable to find words to describe what was happening around him.

 

“Cyrus…” Giovanni grasped his hands, prying them away from his arms and stopping Cyrus from pinching himself to bruises. “Everything is fine. You just have a fever, remember? It got so high I had to take you to the hospital. You’re going to be fine in a few days.”

 

“I-it’s coming… to get me… You h-have to go.”

 

Giovanni’s frowned in confusion. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“It’s going to get you t-too… Giovanni, please…”

 

“What is? There’s no one here.” Giovanni sounded confused and frustrated.

 

“Giratina… I-it’s going t-” There was a sharp, high-pitched and loud noise coming from outside. Cyrus’ blood turned to ice and every alarm system in his body went off. “It’s here,” he sobbed and curled up, shaking. “It’s too late… I’m sorry…”

 

Giovanni wrapped his arms around Cyrus, rubbing his back. “That was just an ambulance,” he murmured, “Listen... It’s gone now.”

 

Cyrus uncurled slightly, but his breathing was still shallow and fast and he was still shaking.

 

“Should I call a nurse?”

 

Cyrus shook his head against Giovanni’s shoulder and clung to him.

 

Giovanni held Cyrus and started singing in a quiet, low voice. Slowly, Cyrus calmed down and started drifting off again. He felt Giovanni settle him down on the bed and pet his head, singing softly the whole time.

 

***

 

The next time Cyrus woke up, it was bright. His head was feeling a lot more clearer, fortunately. He turned his head and saw Giovanni sitting next to the bed, head slouched and asleep. Had he stayed here the whole time? Why?

 

Also, the position he was in was going to give him some serious neck and shoulder pain later.

 

Cyrus sat up reached to him to shake him gently. “Giovanni. Wake up.”

 

The gym leader woke up with a violent jolt and Cyrus flinched back, startled.

 

“Is everything okay?” Giovanni asked, now very awake and grasping Cyrus’ arms. The warm touch made Cyrus realize that he was wearing a short-sleeved shirt.

 

So did Giovanni, judging by how he stared at Cyrus’ arms. Or more specifically the inner part of Cyrus’ left wrist where laid a deep scar that shone even brighter than the pale skin surrounding it.

 

The scar that Cyrus had inflicted on himself in a moment of weakness.

 

Cyrus pulled his hands back, covering the scar with his right hand. “Y-yes. I’m fine, but you…”

 

Giovanni looked puzzled. “What about me?”

 

“Your neck must hurt.”

 

Giovanni stared at Cyrus, blinked and slowly rolled his neck, wincing in pain. “I-I’ll be fine… How are you feeling?”

 

“Better, I think.”

 

Giovanni moved to sit on the bed again to get Cyrus another cup of water. Cyrus’ heart skipped a beat. “Do you know where you are?” he asked, giving the cup to Cyrus. Their fingers brushed against each other briefly, making Cyrus’ fingertips tingle.

 

“In a hospital, obviously. Are we still in Viridian City?”

 

“Yes. You… you were really out of it earlier.”

 

Cyrus hummed as he drank.

 

“...You thought I was your grandfather.”

 

Cyrus choked on the water. “I did?”

 

“Yes. Later, an ambulance went off nearby and that scared you.”

 

“Yeah… I remember that. I thought it was something else.” Cyrus sighed and rubbed his brow.

 

Giovanni rubbed his neck. “You said you were in a hospital for two years.”

 

Cyrus nodded, looking away. “That happened, yes.”

 

“Do you want to tell me why? Or would you rather we just change the subject?”

 

Cyrus sipped his water. “I suppose you deserve to know, now that you have seen me having a panic attack. Sorry about that, by the way.”

 

“It’s fine,” Giovanni said quietly.

 

Cyrus took a breath and rubbed his brow again. He drew his knees up and hid his arms under the blanket. “Short version: I started Team Galactic and tried to destroy the world, my plans were thwarted, I got lost in a pocket dimension that… is not a good place for the human mind. Somehow I got out but I was… not okay. I spent the next two years in a mental hospital working on the problems I had before and after I… before Team Galactic.”

 

Giovanni stared at him. “...Before?”

 

Cyrus finally looked at Giovanni. “Healthy people don’t try to end the world.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“Sorry, it’s just… a long and exhausting story.”

 

“I understand. Some other time.”

 

Cyrus finished his water and sat back. “Thank you.”

 

Giovanni just waved his hand and a silence fell, leaving the two men looking at each other.

 

“You look awful,” Cyrus finally said.

 

Giovanni barked a laugh. “You sure know how to flatter a man.” Cyrus was right, though. Giovanni had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was messy and shirt wrinkled. He looked like he hasn’t slept in a while. Which he probably hasn’t.

 

“How long have I been here?” Cyrus asked.

 

“...About 12 hours...”

 

“Have you been here the whole time?”

 

Giovanni’s silence spoke more than words. There was an odd feeling in Cyrus’ chest.

 

Cyrus sighed. “Go home, Giovanni. Get some rest or you’ll get ill too.”

 

Giovanni gave a sheepish smile. “Don’t worry about me, just concentrate on getting better yourself. Besides, I don’t get sick.”

 

Cyrus snorted. “I guess the Kanto saying is true, then.”

 

“Which saying?”

 

“That simple-minded people don’t get ill.”

 

Giovanni looked almost comically offended. “How dare y-” He noticed the barely noticeable smile on Cyrus’ face and the offense turned to surprise. “You’re teasing me.”

 

Cyrus hid his chuckle into his hand. Giovanni laughed too. As Cyrus watched Giovanni laugh, he remembered what Dawn had asked him.

 

“Is he handsome?”

 

Now that Cyrus saw Giovanni smile so carefreely, the corners of his eyes wrinkled, head thrown back, with messy hair...

 

“How dare you,” Giovanni said, snapping Cyrus out of his thoughts. There was no real heat or offense in his voice. “I get the point. I’ll go home and rest. I’ll send someone to bring your pokemon to you…” He grew serious. “They were really worried about you, you know. Your Houndoom and Weavile dragged me into your room to check on you. They are very loyal.”

 

Cyrus shrugged modestly. “We’ve been through a lot together.”

 

Giovanni nodded and stood. “They’ve probably paced a hole into the floor by now. I’ll get them to you as soon as possible.”

 

“Thank you. Their pokeballs are attached to my belt that should be on top of my backpack. Cleffa doesn’t have a ball.”

 

“Duly noted. The nurses said you’ll be okay to go in a few days. Get some rest until then.”

 

“I will. Thank you for taking care of me.”

 

Giovanni bowed. “Don’t mention it.” He got his coat and patted Cyrus’ shoulder before leaving. The simple touch sent Cyrus’ skin tingling nervously.

 

The effect Giovanni’s presence had on Cyrus baffled him. The warmth in his chest, tingling on his skin and the weird flips his heart sometimes made… It was obvious these were all symptoms of a strong feeling, but what kind of feeling that was? Fear? No, that couldn’t be it… When Cyrus thought about Giovanni, he didn’t feel the same as he felt as he thought about Giratina. Besides, Giovanni didn’t give Cyrus a panic attack. What other feelings made one’s heart race?

 

Cyrus chewed his lip in thought. Love? Could it be love Giovanni made him feel? It would have been easier to analyze if he knew what love felt like...

 

***

 

A few hours later, a red-haired, curvy woman stepped into Cyrus’ hospital room, holding Cyrus’ pokeball belt, Cleffa and a thermos. She smiled pleasantly as Cleffa bounced off of her arms and to Cyrus’ lap.

 

“You must be Cyrus,” she said, giving Cyrus his belt. “I am Ariana, Giovanni’s employee and personal confidant.”

 

Cyrus’ pokemon burst out of their pokeballs and piled onto the bed and on Cyrus. Munna and Cleffa settled on his head, Houndoom and Weavile climbed on his lap and Crobat and Honchkrow perched on both sides of the bed. Gyarados, as always, stayed in its ball. Ariana smiled and sat down next to the bed.

 

“Nice to meet you. Thank you for bringing my pokemon to me,” Cyrus said, trying to sound as normal as he could, even if he was covered in pokemon.

 

“And soup,” Ariana smiled, lifting the thermos, “Giovanni insisted. In fact, he cooked this himself.” She started opening it. “Are you hungry?”

 

Cyrus realized that it has been ages since he ate and that he was indeed starving. “Yes.”

 

Ariana uncorked the thermos, poured some soup into a cup and gave it to Cyrus. “I don’t know what you’re doing to him, but it’s good for him and I encourage it,” she said brightly.

 

Cyrus paused drinking the soup. “What?”

 

“Oh, right,” Ariana said, “Petrel told me to give you this.” She dug up a card from her… shirt? and gave it to Cyrus. It was a get better soon card, signed by Petrel, Ariana and others who Cyrus didn’t even know. There were a lot of signatures and Cyrus got the feeling Petrel just got everyone he knew to sign it.

 

“Thank him for me,” Cyrus said with a small smile. He set the card on the table and continued drinking his soup. “How was Giovanni? He’s getting some rest, right?”

 

Ariana smiled warmly. “Yes. He’s taking the day off because you told him to. Which is impressive because he doesn’t like doing that. He can get a bit workaholic.”

 

“I hope his neck isn’t too stiff…”

 

“You’re sounding like him,” Ariana giggled, “You’re both worried about each other.”

 

Cyrus blushed, not knowing what to say. A silence fell as Cyrus drank his soup and Ariana watched Cyrus closely with a hard-to-read smile.

 

“...Is there something on my face?” Cyrus asked.

 

Ariana looked away, still smiling. “Sorry. It’s just that Giovanni talks about you a lot."

 

Cyrus opened his mouth to ask about it, but his pokenav started ringing. It was Cynthia. “Sorry, I have to take this.”

 

Ariana nodded and stood. “Then I’ll take my leave. Get better soon, Cyrus.”

 

“I will.”

 

Ariana left and Cyrus answered to the call when the door closed.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Are you okay?” was the first thing Cynthia asked.

 

“Uh… yes?”

 

“Oh, good.”

 

“Why are you asking?”

 

“Dawn was worried. She said you said you’d talk to her later, but didn’t call back. She said she offended you?”

 

“Oh, yeah, that…” Cyrus rubbed his neck. “I stepped on a Bellsprout and its friends got angry about it. She didn’t offend me.”

 

“You got attacked by a horde?! Are you okay?!”

 

“Yeah, I got away in one piece. I just got some pollen on me that gave me a fever. But I’m fine now,” he added hastily, “Tell Dawn I’m okay and she didn’t insult me.”

 

“That… is good to hear. What did she say, anyway?”

 

“Uh, she asked… if I think Giovanni’s handsome.”

 

“The guy you’re living with?”

 

“Yeah, and soon after I stepped on the Bellsprout and had to end the call.”

 

“...And that’s why Dawn thinks she insulted you. Case closed.” Cynthia chuckled. She had probably picked that phrase from Looker. “Anyway, I’ll tell that to Dawn. She was so embarrassed that she couldn’t even call you back herself. She waited for you to call.”

 

“And I didn’t because I was sleeping for most of the time,” Cyrus said, rubbing his forehead. “Tell her I’m sorry for making her worry.”

 

“I will. Remember to rest now.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Um… Cynthia, one more thing...”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Um…”

 

“What is it?” Cynthia asked softly.

 

Cyrus fingered the edge of his blanket, worrying the change in subject was too fast. “What does... love feel like?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week I'll be starting an internship so my writing time will shrink. It might slow down my updating but we’ll see.


	4. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysandre is re-opening his café and he invites Cyrus to the re-opening.

“Here’s a letter for you,” Giovanni said at breakfast, “From Kalos.”

“Oh?” Cyrus’ voice was still hoarse, but he was back to normal otherwise. He took the envelope from Giovanni and looked at it.

“Have you been to Kalos?” Giovanni asked.

“No, but I know someone from there.” Cyrus started opening the envelope. “I met him when I was in the hospital. We became friends over the mutual interest in technology.” Cyrus took the letter out of the envelope. “Also we both tried to destroy the world.”

Giovanni lifted his eyebrows. “As you do,” he deadpanned.

“We both also had seen the error in our ways and want to reform,” Cyrus added uneasily, eyeing the letter, “He’s re-opened his café. _Is_ re-opening. He would like me to come to the re-opening.”

“Are you going?”

“I think so… He says I could bring a plus one....” Cyrus looked up at Giovanni, who blinked.

“...Are you asking me?”

“Emphasis on asking. You can... not come with me if you want.” Internally Cyrus winced at his awkward wording.

Giovanni hummed in thought. “I’ve heard Kalos is beautiful this time of the year… When is the opening?”

“In a few weeks.”

“I’ll clear my schedule for that.”

Cyrus’ chest felt warm. “Thank you.”

“How did this friend of yours know you’re in Kanto now? Did you tell him?”

Cyrus shrugged.

“Ah.” A pause. “You should reply to him as soon as possible.”

“I was planning to. Maybe later today.”

“You’ll also need a suit.”

“I am aware. I’ll rent one.”

Giovanni looked horrified. “Rent a suit?! No, no no. Those never fit anyone.”

Cyrus frowned. “Then what do you suggest?”

Giovanni grinned. “I’ll take you to a tailor. You’re getting a custom-made suit.”

“You don’t have to-”

“Please,” Giovanni interrupted, still grinning, “I insist. You are meeting a friend you haven’t seen in a while, yes? And in a formal party, too. You must have something better than a rented suit.”

Cyrus sighed. “Fine, but I’ll pay for it myself.”

***

Ariana held two pieces of gray cloth to Cyrus’ chest and hummed. “The cool grey looks better, don’t you think?” she asked.

The tailor nodded. “Brings out his eyes and doesn’t clash like the warm grey.”

“Do you have this same fabric with pinstripes?”

The tailor grinned wide and clapped. “Oh, we do! Light blue stripes, yes?”

“Exactly,” Ariana grinned, “You read my mind, as usual.”

“Let me get some.” The tailor disappeared into the back room. Ariana followed her. Cyrus looked at Giovanni who looked bored.

“I told you you wouldn’t have to come,” he said.

Giovanni huffed a laugh. “I’m starting to regret that I came.”

“You can still go. I won’t mind,” Cyrus said, sitting next to him.

“I’ll be fine. I couldn’t leave you to Ariana’s mercy.” Giovanni grinned.

“She’s not that bad.”

Giovanni’s grin got somewhat crooked. “You haven’t seen her at her worst.” He gave an exaggerated shudder.

Cyrus gave a small grin. “Remind me to not make her angry, then.”

Giovanni chuckled. “A wise course of action.”

A silence fell between the two. Watching Giovanni made Cyrus’ chest warm and stomach flutter. He remembered the phone call he and Cynthia had. Cyrus had managed to convince her that he was just curious (or he hoped he had). Cynthia had explained it to him to best of her ability and with minimal teasing (which Cyrus was very grateful for).

In conclusion, Cyrus was quite sure he was at least somewhat attracted to Giovanni.

The thought made him very nervous and he had to look away from the gym leader. Just in time, as Ariana and the tailor returned.

“Did we interrupt something?” Ariana asked with a knowing smile.

“No,” Cyrus said quickly and stood, hoping his cheeks weren’t too pink.

“We have this fabric with light blue pinstripes or mint green,” the tailor said, lifting the fabrics, “which one do you like more?” She held the fabrics to Cyrus’ chest to see how they looked on him.

“Uh…” To Cyrus, the fabrics looked the same. “The light blue one?”

“Giovanni, what do you think?” Ariana asked.

Giovanni shrugged with an expression that said ‘why are you asking me?’. “They both look the same to me.”

Ariana huffed.

“Now, now,” the tailor giggled, “He’s not completely wrong. A fabric by itself rarely looks impressive, it’s the result. You said the light blue was better?”

“It does look better than the mint green,” Ariana agreed.

“Light blue it is,” the tailor said with an air of finality, “Now, what about the shirt and tie?” Cyrus heard Giovanni choke back a groan.

Cyrus gave a helpless look to Ariana who snorted a laugh and took the matters to her own hands. “I’m thinking very light blue or white for the shirt.”

“Hmm… White might be too stark… How light blue are we talking about? Just enough to tell that there is color?”

“Yes, exactly. And deeper blue for the tie. What do you think, Cyrus?”

“Sounds good.”

“It will look absolutely marvelous,” the tailor chirped, “With your complexion, eyes and hair… You will look like an ice-type gym leader.”

An odd compliment, but Cyrus accepted it. “Thank you.”

“When it will be ready?” Giovanni asked.

“I’ll have it done by the end of the week, so pop in on Friday,” the tailor smiled.

***

“I have a hard time imagining you in a suit,” Giovanni confessed later that night when they were sitting on the porch.

“I have worn a suit before, if that’s what you’re saying,” Cyrus said, lifting an eyebrow.

Giovanni grinned. “I’ll have to see it to believe it.”

“You will when the suit is done.”

“Do you even know how to knot a tie?”

“Yes, I do. I learnt at a very young age.”

Giovanni was still grinning. “I might need some proof.”

Cyrus gave him a face. “Are you saying I should knot your tie now?” He glanced at the almost undone, loose tie around Giovanni’s neck.

“Exactly,” Giovanni smirked and pulled his tie so it came completely undone. “If you please.” He let the ends of the tie fall against his chest.

Cyrus looked at him for a moment before moving closer to Giovanni. Giovanni straightened his back as Cyrus lifted his hands to make the knot. “This is pointless,” he murmured, “I come from a wealthy family, I had to wear suits every week.”

“And yet you’re doing it,” Giovanni chuckled, smugly.

Cyrus grunted, mouth dry. He finished the windsor knot and tightened it to Giovanni’s throat, straightening the end and settling it to Giovanni’s chest neatly. “There,” he whispered, not trusting his voice.

“I stand corrected,” Giovanni grinned, as quiet as Cyrus. He lifted his hands to his chest, where Cyrus’ hands still hesitantly lingered. “You do know how to knot a tie.” Giovanni’s fingers wrapped loosely around Cyrus’ fingers.

“Gnyaaoooowww!”

“Weaaav!”

Weavile and Persian rushed between them, pushing them apart. Persian hissed at Weavile and climbed on Giovanni’s lap.

“Ow ow ow!” Giovanni winced as Persian’s claws dug into his skin. “Are you fighting?!”

Weavile cackled and swiped at Persian, who bounced away. “I think they’re playing,” Cyrus said.

Persian tried to scratch Weavile, but it dodged and hid behind Cyrus. Persian dashed at Weavile, who ran past the two men to the yard, closely followed by Persian.

Cyrus heard noise from the house and a gust of air rushed over them, ruffling their hair. Houndoom ran out after, barking excitedly. The two joined Persian and Weavile, running around on the yard.

“What the- is that my Gliscor?” Giovanni said.

“It seems so,” Cyrus said mildly as a Krookodile slipped past them. Honchkrow flew over them with Cleffa on its back, followed by Crobat. The Gliscor seemed to be holding something in its mouth. A belt? “I thought you didn’t keep other pokemon here, other than Persian.”

“I keep them in their pokeballs most of the time,” Giovanni said. Four beams of light came from the belt Gliscor was holding and a Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Rhydon and Garchomp materialized on the lawn.

“I wouldn’t have expected you to have pokemon in your house,” Cyrus said, watching the pokemon run around, chasing each other.

“What do you mean?”

“Team Rocket has a reputation, you know.”

“Ah…” Giovanni gringed. “Well… There was a trainer who… single-handedly beat Team Rocket and forced me to see the error of my ways, if you will. He made me see that pokemon are not mere tools.” A pause. “I’m glad he did though. After I became closer with my pokemon, they performed better in battle and became stronger.” Giovanni grinned, “In a way, he made me stronger when he defeated me. Isn’t that ironic.”

Giovanni’s story reminded Cyrus of himself and Dawn. “Are you still in touch with him?”

Giovanni shrugged. “Not really. He’s the Champion of Kanto these days. Or one of the champions.” At Cyrus’ puzzled look, Giovanni explained: “Red and Blue are both so eager to keep their title as the champion so they battle every few weeks. It changes so quickly so we’ve just accepted them both as Champions of Kanto.”

“That’s… odd. But if it works for them…”

Giovanni hummed and the two fell silent for a moment.

“That kind of happened to me, too,” Cyrus finally said, “I mean the part with a single trainer stopping my plans. Without her, I wouldn’t be here now. I owe her my life.”

“What’s her name?”

“Dawn. Although Cynthia, Sinnoh’s Champion, helper her a bit. I’m lucky to have them in my life. They were the only ones who visited me in the hospital.”

“Have you known Cynthia for long?”

“Since we were children.” Cyrus realized it must have been hard for her to see Cyrus change and hurt so much.

“Childhood sweetheart?” Giovanni asked with a knowing grin.

Cyrus blushed deep pink. “Ah, no. She’s seeing someone else. I’m not seeing anyone at the moment.” He wasn’t sure why he told Giovanni that, but the gym leader seemed to be content with that information, judging by how he nodded, turned to watch the playing pokemon and didn’t ask more questions.

“So, how are we going to travel to Kalos? Train?”

Giovanni barked a laugh. “Arceus, no. I have a private jet. We can use that.”

“Oh. I’ll leave that to you, then.”

“You can trust me,” Giovanni grinned, unaware how he sent Cyrus’ heart skipping.

***

On Friday, the suit was done, as promised. Ariana was with them at the tailor again, circling Cyrus and eyeing the suit. The tailor was standing near nervously, ready to make last-minute changes if needed.

“Kalos, though,” the tailor sighed, “I’ve always wanted to visit there… How long will you be staying?”

“Three days,” Giovanni said, “Right?”

Cyrus nodded. “Enough to catch up with my friend and see the sights in Lumiose City.”

“Oh, you know someone from Kalos? Have you been there before?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Oh? How did you meet your friend?”

Cyrus didn’t know how to answer that without telling her he was in a mental hospital. Luckily he didn’t have to because Ariana stopped circling and smiled. “Excellent work as always, Daisy,” she said to the tailor.

Daisy relaxed just a bit and smiled. “Thank you, Ariana.”

“Cyrus will look great in the grand opening thanks to you.”

  
“Re-opening,” Cyrus said.

“What do you think, Giovanni?” Ariana asked.

Giovanni blinked, snapping to attention from where he was absently watching Cyrus. “Huh?”

“How does it look?” Ariana asked, grasping Cyrus’ shoulders and grinning.

Giovanni quickly collected himself. “It looks very good. You clean up well, Cyrus,” he grinned, tilting his head.

Cyrus bowed his head, to hide his cheeks coloring. “Thank you, Giovanni.”

***

On the morning of their departure, Cyrus was double-checking he had everything he needed before he joined Giovanni in the living room. There was a suitcase at his feet and the gym leader was holding a pokeball.

“Taking Persian with you?” Cyrus asked.

“Yes. I see you are taking yours along as well.” Giovanni pointedly glanced at Cleffa, who was sitting on Cyrus’ head again, as usual.

“I don’t want to leave them… And maybe I’ll finally get a pokeball for Cleffa.”

Cleffa chirped.

“What about your gym? Will it be okay that you’re gone for three days?” Cyrus asked.

Giovanni waved his hand dismissively. “Dedicated trainers will come back when I’m there. I don’t get that many trainers to begin with, anyway.” They got their luggage and moved outside where a car was waiting for them.

“Really? Why?”

Petrel opened the trunk and lifted their luggage inside. Cleffa crawled into Cyrus’ coat again.

Giovanni smirked. “My gym is a notoriously hard one to beat, they say.”

“It’s true,” Petrel spoke up, closing the trunk, “He only gives out three to five badges a year. And he’s really proud of that,” he added, quietly so only Cyrus heard him.

“That’s... an admirable record,” Cyrus said to Giovanni as they settled into the car.

“Why, thank you,” Giovanni grinned, preening slightly.

Petrel drove them to the airport and they got into Giovanni’s jet. As the jet took off, Cyrus felt Cleffa cling to him inside his coat. Cyrus patted it gently to calm it down.

“Everything okay?” Giovanni asked, taking his own coat off.

Cyrus nodded. “Cleffa is a bit anxious, that’s all. It has never been in a plane before.” Cyrus took his coat off and Cleffa tried to hide in Cyrus’ shirt. Cyrus pet it gently and lifted it to the window. “Look, we’re flying.”

Cleffa stared out of the window with wide eyes.

Giovanni watched the two with an amused smile. “You two are adorable.”

Cyrus’ cheeks pinked and he muttered a thank you.

***

A few hours later they landed on Lumiose airport. Cleffa hid in Cyrus’ coat again as they stepped out.

Giovanni suggested they get a taxi to the hotel and Cyrus agreed. He wasn’t in a mood to get lost first thing in the big city.

When they got to their hotel room, they encountered a problem.

The room had only one bed.

"I'll call the room service," Giovanni said after a moment of horrified silence.

"Please do."

Giovanni did, and it turned out that all two-bed rooms were full.

“I guess we’re stuck with this,” Giovanni said with a sigh.

Cyrus hummed. He has never slept with anyone before. In any sense of the word.

Giovanni must have sensed his unease. “I can sleep on the sofa.”

Cyrus shook his head. “You don’t have to. The bed’s wide, so we’ll both fit easily. It’s just...”

“...You’re worried about your nightmares.”

“Among other things, yes.”

Giovanni patted his shoulder. “It’s just two nights. We can power through this.”

Cyrus nodded and steeled himself. He’s been through worse.

“Do you feel like going out tonight?” Giovanni asked, changing the subject, “Or do you want to stay here and rest?”

“No, I’m fine,” Cyrus said, “Where should we go?”

“I don’t know,” Giovanni grinned, “We could just wander around.”

  
Cyrus wasn’t too sure about not having a plan, but he nodded anyway. He trusted Giovanni.

So they left their bags at the hotel and got out on the streets. They saw quite a lot of pokemon running around out of their pokeballs, so Giovanni let out his Persian and Cyrus let his Houndoom. Houndoom dashed about happily, trying to get Persian to join its frolicking. When the cat pokemon didn’t warm up to it, Houndoom just ran around by itself, chasing the new interesting smells of the city.

“Someone’s enjoying themselves,” Giovanni chuckled.

Cyrus smiled too.

“Are you hungry? It’s lunchtime soon,” Giovanni said.

“I am.” The last time either of them ate was at breakfast. Cyrus looked around, and spotted some cafés and restaurants within walking distance. “Café or a restaurant?”

“I don’t think we’re dressed for a restaurant,” Giovanni said, “So café?”

“Café it is… But which one?”

Giovanni hummed, looking around. “We could throw a dart and go where it lands.”

“Wouldn’t that be dangerous?”

Giovanni stared at him. “...Metaphor, Cyrus.”

“... Oh.”

Giovanni smiled and shook his head. “How about that café?” Giovanni pointed at a café the name of which Cyrus didn’t care to check.

Cyrus just nodded. “Sure.”

“What’s the name of that café your friend owns?” Giovanni asked as they got into the café.

“Lysandre Café.”

“He named the café after himself?” Giovanni snorted a laugh as they made their orders.

“He’s Kalosian,” Cyrus said like it would explain everything.

They got their orders and sat down to eat.

“What is this Lysandre like, then?”

“Passionate,” Cyrus said after a moment of considering, “He’s passionate about his interests and relationships. And recovery, at least in the hospital. He was eager to get better so he could get out and start fixing the damage he did.” Lysandre  had been regretful of what he had tried to do, a sentiment that Cyrus was familiar with. “He’s dating Kalos’ pokemon professor, I think. He talked about him a lot. I think he missed him during his time in the hospital.”

“The professor is going to be there too, I assume.”

“Yes, most likely. Professor Augustine Sycamore.”

Giovanni whistled. “Seems like this is going to be a popular party.”

Cyrus hummed, now realizing how much people there would be. He wasn’t sure how he would do in crowds.

“Something wrong?” Giovanni asked carefully.

“I’m not sure how I can handle crowds, but I… I’ll be fine.”

“We can leave early if it’s too much,” Giovanni said.

Cyrus gave a small smile. “Thank you.”

They finished eating and left the café. They decided to head to the Lumiose Tower, like the tourists they were. They got in and rode the glass elevator to the higher floor to get a good view of the city.

Cyrus noticed how Giovanni was getting a bit twitchy the higher they got.

“Everything okay?” Cyrus asked.

Giovanni nodded jerkily. “It’s just a bit…” He swallowed. “High.”

Cyrus nodded slowly. “You’re afraid of heights.”

“No, I am not,” Giovanni snapped. “Th-they just make me uneasy, that’s all.”

The elevator stopped with a soft ping and the doors opened. Cyrus felt Giovanni freeze next to him.

The floor was made of glass.

“We can go to another floor,” Cyrus said.

“No, it’s fine,” Giovanni said tightly. “It’s not all glass. I can do this.”

When Giovanni made no move to step out of the elevator, Cyrus took his hand and stepped in front of him. “Look at me, Giovanni.”

When Giovanni’s eyes met Cyrus’, Cyrus pulled him out of the elevator. “Is this why are a ground type specialist?”

Giovanni snorted. “That’s just a coincidence:”

Cyrus’s lip twitched in a small smile as he walked slowly over the glass floor, keeping up the eye contact.

Finally they made it to solid concrete floor and Giovanni sighed, shoulders relaxing just a bit. “That’s better,” he said with a shaky smile, “Thank you, Cyrus.”

Cyrus gave a small smile too, noticing how Giovanni wasn’t letting go of his hand. “You’re welcome.”

Giovanni turned to look at the view of the city and so did Cyrus.

“Great view,” Cyrus said.

“It is,” Giovanni agreed.

Cyrus turned to him and saw he was looking at Cyrus and not the city. Cyrus felt his cheeks heat up. “What?”

Giovanni grinned and looked away. “Nothing.” Cyrus felt Giovanni’s grip on his hand tighten just a bit before Giovanni stepped away from the huge window. “Shall we?” He nodded towards the elevator.

Cyrus nodded and followed Giovanni. The gym leader got over the glass floor more easily this time.

“Not going back there,” Giovanni said, leaning on the elevator wall.

Cyrus patted his shoulder.

They got back to the street and wandered on. Cyrus’ hand still tingled from holding Giovanni’s.

“Where should we go next?” Giovanni asked as they stepped out of the tower.

“I don’t really care,” Cyrus said. He was just happy to spend time with Giovanni.

“There’s a pokeball store,” Giovanni pointed out, “You could finally get one for Cleffa.”

They got into the store and looked around. Cyrus quickly discovered that he didn’t know what any of them did, beside catch pokemon. Cyrus had never been interested in catching and collecting pokemon, so this was somewhat blank area for him. Luckily the pokeballs had descriptions written near them.

“Luxury ball would be the wisest decision, if you ask me,” Giovanni said.

“Huh?”

“It makes pokemon more friendly and that could speed up Cleffa’s evolving to Clefairy.”

“That’s convenient… I had no idea pokeballs could do that.” Cyrus picked the dark pokeball and they went to the cashier.

“Will that be all?” she asked with a bright smile.

“No, thank you,” Giovanni said, getting his wallet from his pocket.

“You don’t have to pay for it,” Cyrus said.

“I insist,” Giovanni smiled, making Cyrus’ knees weak, “For the help in the tower.”

For a split-second, Cyrus grasped for words. “D-do as you wish,” he finally muttered.

Giovanni smirked and paid for the pokeball.

***

The day passed quickly as the two walked around Lumiose City until dinner. By the time they returned to the hotel, sun was setting.

Cyrus sat on the bed and sighed. His feet were aching, but it was worth it. Tomorrow would be the re-opening.

Cyrus’ pokenav started ringing and he blinked. His therapist.

“Are you going to take it?” Giovanni asked.

Cyrus bit his lip. “It’s my therapist.”

Giovanni nodded. “You want some privacy. I can go.”

“Y-you don’t have to, I could go too.” Cyrus stood up.

Giovanni shook his hand dismissive. “I needed a smoke anyway. How much time do you need?”

“Forty minutes should do.” Cyrus sat back down.

Giovanni nodded and walked to the door.

“Giovanni,” Cyrus said, making the gym leader turn around, hand on the doorknob. “Thank you.”

Giovanni smile, nodded and left the room.

Cyrus accepted the call and lifted the device to his ear. “Hello.”

“Hello, Cyrus,” Doctor White said, “How are you?”

“I’m fine, thank you... I’m in Kalos now. I’ll see Lysandre tomorrow.”

“That’s nice. Are you alone in Kalos?”

“No, I have Giovanni with me.” Cyrus rubbed his neck. He had something important to say, but he had to wait for a suitable moment.

They talked, going over the usual. Cyrus’ nightmares (he still had them, but it was nothing that Munna couldn’t handle), how Cyrus was feeling overall (good) and if Cyrus felt that he was making progress (yes).

“This is sounding very good,” Doctor White said, “You’ve done amazing progress.”

“Thank you.” Cyrus felt warm.

“Is there anything else you want to bring up before we hang up?”

Cyrus swallowed. Now was the time. “Yes, there is.”

“Go on.”

Cyrus rubbed his brow and glanced at the luxury ball Giovanni had bought him. He took a breath and said: “I think I am in love.”

****  
  



	5. Re-opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysandre Café's re-opening and Cyrus and Giovanni have a hear-to-heart talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a mention of suicide. Nothing explicit, but I thought I should warn everyone.

Cyrus knotted his tie swiftly and buttoned his sleeves. Then he pulled his jacket on and settled it on his shoulders with experienced motions. He noticed Giovanni watching him with an amused smile. “What?”

“It’s just weird seeing you put on a suit so expertly.”

Cyrus gave him an unamused look. “Are you still going on about that?”

“I’ll stop when it stops being funny,” Giovanni said, grinning lightly. He stepped to Cyrus and started fixing the blue-haired man’s tie. “Are you going to do something to your hair?”

Cyrus ran a hand through it, noticing how long it had gotten. “I should get it cut, but there’s no time.”

“Are you going to style it?” Giovanni smoothed Cyrus’ jacket lapels. Cyrus didn’t know what to do with his hands all of a sudden. The proximity was making him flustered again and he hoped with all of his heart that he wouldn’t blush.

“No. My hair doesn’t really…”

“Untameable?” Giovanni asked, still smirking.

“Yes.”

Giovanni stepped back, finally taking his hands off of Cyrus’ chest. “Whatever you say. Shall we go now?”

Cyrus nodded.

***

The café was jam-packed with people who were chatting happily.

Cyrus was feeling… somewhat anxious, but not too much.

Lysandre spotted Cyrus quickly when he and Giovanni stepped into the café. His flaming mane of hair was now tamed into a ponytail, making him seem shorter. He grinned widely as he navigated through the crowd towards Cyrus, a black-haired man following him.

“Cyrus! I’m glad you could make it!” Lysandre said, pulling Cyrus into a hug and kissing his cheeks.

Cyrus stiffened, not used to that level of… closeness. “Hello, Lysandre. Thank you for inviting me.”

Lysandre smiled and motioned towards the black-haired man. “This is my partner, Augustine Sycamore.” Cyrus and Augustine shook hands. “Augustine, this is Cyrus, the man I met in the hospital and… I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name…?”

“Giovanni Sakaki,” Giovanni said, shaking Lysandre and Augustine’s hands, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Augustine smiled.

“How have you been, Cyrus? Since I left the hospital,” Lysandre asked, motioning a waiter to bring them drinks.

“I got out about a month ago,” Cyrus said, taking a sparkling water. Giovanni got a champagne. “I’ve been good. I spent a few weeks in Sinnoh before I went out to Kanto to backpack.”

“That sounds exciting,” Augustine said, “Did you two meet while backpacking?”

“Goodness, no,” Giovanni chuckled, “I met him in Cerulean City and offered him a place to sleep.”

“And I had to take him up for it when I ripped my tent,” Cyrus said, “I’ve been staying with him since.”

“That’s nice…” Augustine breathed, “Maybe we should move in together too.” He grinned at Lysandre and wrapped his arm around the red head’s waist.

“Maybe we should…” Lysandre smiled and kissed Augustine’s temple fondly.

Cyrus blushed a bit. Lysandre and Augustine looked so happy together.

A reporter came by with a camera. “Lysandre, a picture, if you don’t mind…?”

“Of course. Excuse me, Cyrus.”

Cyrus nodded and dodged away from the camera with Giovanni in tow.

“Nice party,” Giovanni observed, sipping his champagne.

Cyrus hummed, watching Lysandre and Augustine pose for the camera, arms around each other and smiling widely. He wondered if he could have something like that some day.

***

“How long have you two been together?” Augustine asked, after having one glass of wine too much.

Cyrus almost choked on his sparkling water and thanked his luck Giovanni had excused himself to the men’s room earlier. “W-we… we’re not together…”

“Oh?” Augustine looked surprised, “But you want to?”

Cyrus hid his blush behind his glass. “...I...”

Cyrus was saved by commotion as the crowd wanted a speech from Lysandre.

Lysandre sighed visibly and stood. The crowd fell silent and waited.

“Ah, well…” he started, rubbing his neck, “First of all, thank you all for coming. It means a lot to me. Second of all… I am sorry.” The crowd murmured. “I know it’s not enough, but let me say it. I did... some colossal mistakes and attempted at even worse… I see now where I was wrong and I am as happy as anyone that I was stopped.” He lifted his glass towards a group of young trainers. “Serena, Calem, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor… Thank you. Could we give a round of applause for these trainers?” The crowd clapped and some of the trainers looked somewhat embarrassed by the attention. When the applause died down, Lysandre continued. “I would also like to thank my partner, professor Augustine Sycamore. He was there for me when I needed it the most and he supported me through my hardships… I don’t know where I would be without you, mon amour.”

Augustine let out a soft breath and he walked to Lysandre to hug and kiss him.

Cyrus turned away to see Giovanni was standing next to him. His chest was feeling warm again. He imagined what it would be like if he and Giovanni had what Lysandre and Augustine had. What it would be like to kiss Giovanni.

Giovanni looked at him from the corner of his eye and Cyrus realized he had been staring. Cyrus turned back to Lysandre quickly, cheeks heating. He had missed some of the speech, but now Lysandre was talking about what he was going to do with his life from now on. Which was working on his café and Lysandre Labs.

“Ambitious man,” Giovanni commented quietly.

“He is. Hardworking too,” Cyrus agreed.

***

“Haven’t you been in PWT?” Augustine asked Giovanni.

“Yes, a few times.”

“I thought I had seen your face somewhere,” Augustine grinned.

Giovanni gave a fake-humble smile and shrugged.

“Are you attending this year? It’s in Johto this time, isn’t it?” Lysandre asked.

“Yes, I am. It’s close and I have the time for it too.”

“You could take Cyrus with you. That would be so romantic…” Augustine sighed. Apparently he had forgotten that Cyrus had told him that he and Giovanni were not a couple.

Cyrus blushed and Giovanni laughed. “You have odd ideas of romance, professor.”

“Ah, but anything is romantic when you do it with your significant other, isn’t it, mon amour?”

Lysandre wrapped his arm around Augustine’s waist. “I think you have had a bit too much champagne,” he said with a grin.

“Nonsense,” Augustine chuckled.

Cyrus couldn’t help but notice how Giovanni hadn’t told Augustine that they were not together.

***

“I’m exhausted,” Giovanni sighed, collapsing onto the bed.

“Me too.” Cyrus took his suit jacket and shirt off before sitting down on the bed, leaving him in a t-shirt. He could feel Giovanni’s eyes on his back.

Cyrus turned to look at him, expecting the gym leader to be smirking. Instead he looked serious and… thoughtful?

“...What is it?”

“Is that why you prefer long-sleeved shirts?”

”What?”

“The scar.”

Cyrus stiffened, and Giovanni backpedaled, sitting up. “I mean, that’s none of my business.”

“I have liked wearing long-sleeved shirts even before… that,” Cyrus said, making Giovanni fall silent, “But hiding it is one of the reasons.”

Giovanni’s mouth opened, but nothing came out. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” he said finally.

“It’s fine.” Cyrus figured the champagne had lowered Giovanni’s brain-to-mouth filter.

Giovanni was still staring at him and Cyrus vaguely sensed there was something Giovanni wanted to ask. “Go on.”

“Do you even want to talk about this? We could just change the subject.”

Cyrus thought about it for a moment. “It happened a long time ago. You don’t have to worry about it.”

Giovanni nodded. Cleffa floated by and settled on his head. “When did you let this thing out?” he asked, removing the fairy from his head.

Cleffa chirped cheerfully.

“I… didn’t put it in the ball yet.” Cyrus reached for the Luxury Ball Giovanni had bought him.

Giovanni stared at him, setting Cleffa onto the bed.

“I didn’t have time yesterday,” Cyrus explained. He put the ball next to Cleffa.

Cleffa looked at the ball, then at Cyrus. “Cleef?”

“That’s your ball now,” Cyrus said, “If you want it.”

Cleffa turned back to the ball, eyeing it warily.

Cyrus grabbed the ball Honchkrow was in and let it out. “See? Honchkrow has one, too.”

Cleffa looked at Honchkrow, then at the ball. Then it looked at the Luxury Ball. And back at Honchkrow. Honchkrow nodded to it and cooed gently.

Cleffa puffed and headbutted the Luxury Ball, disappearing inside in a red beam.

“...Well then,” Giovanni said dryly.

Cyrus took the Luxury Ball and let Cleffa out. “How was it?”

Cleffa beamed and jumped on Cyrus’ lap, hugging his waist.

“Welcome to the team,” Cyrus smiled.

Giovanni stood and started changing into his pyjamas as Cyrus called Honchkrow and Cleffa back to their pokeballs. Cyrus set the pokeballs aside and started changing too.

They got into the bed, keeping a respectable distance.

Giovanni spoke up. “How long are you staying in Kanto?”

Cyrus hummed in thought. “A few weeks, I think? I’m almost done trekking Kanto. But it depends on when I get the tent back.”

“Petrel still hasn’t gotten it back to you?”

“No. I would’ve left if he had.”

Giovanni was quiet for a moment.

“Why are you asking?” Cyrus prompted.

“Just curious. What are you going to do then? Go back to Sinnoh or conquer other regions?”

“I was planning to go to Johto and Kalos, but I need my tent back first… When’s the PWT?”

“Next month.”

“Maybe I’ll come watch you fight.”

“Please do,” Giovanni grinned, “I’ll get you a VIP pass if you do come by.”

“Then I will,” Cyrus said, giving a small smile.

Giovanni looked at him and Cyrus vaguely sensed that the air was heavy with an odd tension. Cyrus’ heartbeat sped up and he glanced at Giovanni’s mouth, then immediately asked himself why he did that.

Giovanni rolled on to his side and Cyrus twitched, snapping out of his thoughts.

“Goodnight, Giovanni,” he said and turned away from the other.

Cyrus heard Giovanni sigh heavily. “Goodnight…”

***

The next morning, Cyrus woke up pressed against Giovanni’s chest and Giovanni’s arm loosely draped around him. He had probably moved in his sleep. He had no idea what was the standard procedure in situations like this, so he stayed still and pretended to be asleep.

Very soon he realized a problem. The longer he stayed, the more comforting the proximity felt. He didn’t want to leave this warmth.

“Are you awake?” Giovanni asked sleepily.

For a moment Cyrus considered feigning sleep, but decided against it. “Yes.”

Giovanni’s arm pulled away as the man rolled onto his back. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Cyrus muttered, “Sorry for… that.”

Giovanni chuckled, voice still husky from sleep. “Are you apologizing for us cuddling in our sleep?”

So there was a word for it. “Um… Yes.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Giovanni said, sitting up and checking his pokenav. “Is there anywhere you’d like to go in Lumiose before we go back?”

“Nothing that comes to mind…”

“Are you sure? You won’t be back for a while, now.”

“If there’s something I want to see, I’ll do it when I go to Kalos again… Is there anywhere you would like to go?”

“I think I’m ready to go home after a good breakfast with that friend of yours. What do you say?”

Cyrus hummed. Before he and Giovanni had left last night, Lysandre had insisted they should meet for breakfast. “I agree. I’ll call them so we can agree on a place and time.”

He called Lysandre and agreed to meet them in front of Lysandre Café. They started getting ready and Giovanni was oddly quiet for the whole time. Cyrus was worried about it, but wasn’t sure how to vocalize his thoughts.

They got out of the hotel and walked to Lysandre Café, where Lysandre and Augustine were waiting for them already.

“Good morning,” Augustine beamed, “Did you sleep well?”

“We did, thank you,” Giovanni grinned, “Who knew hotel beds could be so… comfy?” He gave Cyrus a look that Cyrus didn’t know the meaning of. Either way, it made his stomach flip and flutter.

“That is good to hear,” Lysandre smiled, “Now, breakfast. Does anyone have suggestions or should I make one?”

“But darling, I thought we were going to have breakfast here,” Augustine said.

Lysandre blushed and rubbed his neck. “I just know a better place for breakfast.”

Augustine rolled his eyes. “He’s being modest,” he whispered to Cyrus and Giovanni, grinning.

They accepted Lysandre’s suggestion and went to a nice, small restaurant, croissants of which were simply divine, according to Lysandre.

As the four of them ate breakfast and chatted lightly, Cyrus realized he was a touch… jealous of what Lysandre and Augustine had. He was happy for them and didn’t want to take it away from them, of course, but… He wanted some of that happiness, as well. He wanted to be able to sit so close to someone and to kiss them so easily as Lysandre kissed Augustine.

He wanted that with Giovanni.

Cyrus bit the inside of his cheek as he realized how lovesick his thoughts were sounding. He should do something about this. But what? He has never been in a relationship (or romantically interested in anyone, for that matter). He had no idea how to go on about entering a relationship with Giovanni. He didn’t even know if _Giovanni_ was interested in _him_.

“Are you always this quiet, Cyrus?” Augustine asked, drawing Cyrus from his thoughts.

“Ah… Yes, I suppose I am.”

Lysa nodded. “Even when I met him.”

Giovanni chuckled. “Really? He doesn’t seem to be able to be quiet when he talks to me. Especially when he gets started on stars.” He grinned at Cyrus.

Cyrus felt his cheeks heat up. “I’m just very interested in astrology,” he muttered.

“Aww,” Giovanni said, feigning a pout, “And here I thought I was special.”

“You are,” Cyrus said, without thinking.

“Why, thank you,” Giovanni grinned. “I feel better already.”

Augustine let out a breath that sounded like an “aw”. Lysandre hid his smile into his hand.

They finished eating and Lysandre and Augustine drove Cyrus and Giovanni to the airport.

Before they boarded, Lysandre pulled Cyrus into a hug. “It was so nice to see you again,” he said.

“Nice seeing you too,” Cyrus said, patting Lysandre’s back. He would never get used to Kalosians’ habit of physical closeness.

“We should keep in touch better this time,” Lysandre said as they pulled away, “Here’s my number, call me whenever you feel like it.”

“Thank you.” Cyrus gave Lysandre his number too.

With last hugs and handshakes, Cyrus and Giovanni boarded the plane and lifted off, heading back to Kanto.

***

They arrived to Viridian City some time after lunch. Petrel was waiting for them at the airport.

"Hey there, boss. Cyrus," he grinned, "How was Kalos?"

"It was good," Giovanni said curtly.

"Man, I've heard Kalosian babes are something else entirely," he sighed, "Maybe I should go there too some day... Did you see any?"

"See what?" Cyrus asked when Giovanni pointedly ignored the man.

"Girls! Birds! ...Oh, wait.... You wouldn’t have a reason to ogle at hotties, would you?"

Cyrus was about to ask what Petrel meant, but Giovanni snapped: “Shut up, Petrel.”

“Shutting up,” Petrel said mildly, closing the car trunk.

***

Later that night they were sitting on the porch again. Giovanni was drinking scotch (or something) and Cyrus was drinking ice tea. Both of them were still tired from the trip, although Cyrus’ mind was still sharp.

“Do you remember when I had the fever?” Cyrus asked.

Giovanni sipped his drink. “I do, yes.”

“And I promised to tell you about… About my time in the mental hospital?”

Giovanni looked at him. “Yes.”

Cyrus rubbed his brow. “If I start… I would have to start from my late teens, at least. It’s a long and… a not very happy story. Do you still… want to hear it?”

Giovanni considered it for a moment. “Only if you want to tell me.”

Cyrus nodded after a while of hesitation. “Lysandre already knows, so it would be just fair.”

Giovanni waved a hand. “Then, by all means.”

Cyrus took a deep breath and started talking.

Cyrus’ childhood wasn’t the happiest. His parents were distant, cold and strict, always pushing Cyrus to do better in school and criticizing him for the smallest things. Cyrus didn’t have many friends in school and the only people he felt a real connection to were his grandfather and only friend, Cynthia.

Cyrus had repeatedly told to his grandfather how he hated being home and how much he wanted away from his parents. His grandfather once said he would try adopting Cyrus from his parents.

It never ended up happening when grandfather died when Cyrus was seventeen.

Cyrus shut himself off from other people and his emotions. He drowned himself in studying until he graduated at nineteen. His pain was too much to bear and he often thought that he would rather feel nothing than have all this anger and sadness with him at all times.

Something inside him had broken.

One day he remembered the legends of Dialga and Palkia that his grandfather had told him. He started making plans of a world without pain and emotions and collecting people around him who would help him with his goal.

By the time his plans were destroyed by Dawn with the help of Cynthia, he had managed to open the portal to the new world.

Cyrus, on the edge of his defeat, was too far gone so he plunged himself into the portal.

But the new world he had dreamed about was not what he had expected. It was something far more horrible he had ever even feared. The world he had ended up in was not a world without emotion, but a world of distortion. Cyrus still couldn’t think about it without having anxiety bubble in his chest.

To this day, Cyrus had no idea how he had gotten out or how long he had spent there. All he knew that after some amount of time, he slowly realized that his surroundings gradually started looking more like a hospital than the distorted world. Soon Cyrus could recognize that some of the moving shapes were actually people and pokemon. His first months in the mental hospital were spent in a dazed confusion, trying to tell reality from hallucinations.

The first time Cynthia visited, Cyrus almost didn’t recognize her. He hadn’t been even aware that someone sat next to him until he felt something touch his hand. His gaze slowly turned to look at the hand on his hand, following the arm attached, and finally landing to a familiar face. When he finally said her name in a quiet, hesitant voice, she smiled and cried.

Cynthia visited him often. Sometimes she brought Dawn with her. The two the only people who visited him. Not even Cyrus’ parents visited, but Cyrus didn’t even wanted them to. He was pretty sure he had been disowned at that point anyway.

With the help of therapy pokemon and the hospital staff, Cyrus could feel he was making progress, but he still was plagued with nightmares, hallucinations, panic attacks and paranoia. Some days were easier, some days were harder. But sometimes it was just too much.

“One night…” Cyrus said, voice breaking. Giovanni touched his shoulder. “One night I tried to kill myself.”

Cyrus couldn’t remember the nightmare that had lead up to it. All he could remember was the absolute terror he felt clouding his mind and making reality break around him. He had broken a mirror with his bare fist and stabbed a shard into his wrist. A nurse had heard the glass break and she called for help, saving Cyrus’ life.

After that night, his doctor gave him Munna and he slept with a Lucario in the room for a few weeks.

Lysandre came in after a year, wrapped in bandages almost from head to toe and with a regretful, horrified look in his eyes. Soon they became friends and Lysandre told Cyrus he had been diagnosed with bipolar disorder. Lysandre talked a lot about his life, especially his boyfriend Augustine Sycamore. Lysandre made huge efforts to get better and he left within the year. He was sad to leave Cyrus behind and he told Cyrus to visit him in Kalos when he could.

The rest of Cyrus’ time in the hospital was easier as he made progress and got better.

“And eventually I got out and moved to my grandfather’s house,” Cyrus said, voice somewhat hoarse, “It didn’t work out well… I had nightmares… Bad nightmares. I figured it was because of the house so I left.” He looked at Giovanni. “And met you.”

Giovanni stared at him, speechless. He set his glass down and pulled Cyrus into a hug. Cyrus blinked, flushing slightly as Giovanni’s aftershave filled his nose.

When he pulled away (too soon, in Cyrus’ opinion), he was shaking his head, grasping for words. “That’s… a lot,” he finally managed.

“I know.”

“Now I understand why you say ‘I’ve been through worse’ all the time.”

Cyrus nodded.

Giovanni was quiet for a moment. “I have a son,” he finally said, “And I… kind of failed at raising him. I broke up with his mother, she moved away to Johto and later sent me a letter telling me she had been pregnant when she left. She asked me to not contact them, in case someone tries to use her and the boy against me. My son grew up without a father because I had to stay away for his safety...” A pause. “I know it won’t compare to what you’ve been through, but…” He shrugged.

Cyrus was glad the subject had shifted from him. “What’s his name?”

“Silver. He probably lives somewhere in Johto now.” He sighed. “I’ve only met him a few times and he’s made it clear he would rather not meet me again.”

They were silent for a moment again.

“Thank you for telling all that, though,” Giovanni said softly, “I feel like I understand you better now.”

Cyrus gave a small smile. “Thank you for listening.”

Giovanni patted his shoulder and Cyrus felt warm inside.

****  
  



	6. An end and a beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus asks for advice, bonds with Dawn, finishes his Kanto tour and has his hand held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawn is so fun to write omg. Also, this fandom _really_ needs more Cyrus/Dawn friendship.

Cyrus appreciated his solitary trekking now more than ever. Spending time with Giovanni made him hopelessly flustered. The other man kept standing close to Cyrus and lowkey flirting with him, all the while having that infuriating smirk on his annoyingly handsome face. Cyrus was starting to suspect Giovanni was doing it on purpose.

 

The more time passed, the surer Cyrus was about it: he was so head over heels in love that he had a hard time comprehending it himself.

 

It was amazing. He felt like he was walking on clouds at times. To think he would have lost the chance to feel this if his plans had gone through. He should thank Dawn one day.

 

The lone walks gave him time to think too. To figure out what he wanted out of this and if he wanted to pursue this. He was pretty sure he wanted to have a relationship with Giovanni. The problem was that he had no idea how to go on about it. He had never had romantic feelings for anyone before. He had looked some tips up on the internet, but they seemed to vary from "embarrassing" to "completely" ridiculous. Some recommended to have a wingman, but… the only one who could fill that role for him was Petrel. But somehow Cyrus felt that asking Petrel for help wasn’t going to work. Ariana, maybe? She seemed to be close to Giovanni. She would probably know how he should go on about it. But he had no chances to ask her…

 

Oh, but Cynthia was in a relationship. Lysandre was too. Cyrus had figured out he could call them and ask what they did to enter their respective relationships. What was even better, he could do it while he was out so there was no risk of Giovanni overhearing. Brilliant.

 

Cyrus got his pokenav decided to post a small update on Chattor, a site Dawn had managed to badger him to joining. She, Augustine and a couple of spambots were his only followers, but that was fine by him.

 

_Heli0sWithAZero: Beautiful weather on Route 19. Walking alone gives me time to think._

Cyrus sent it out on the internet and dialed Cynthia. The call went to her voicemail, so Cyrus figured she was busy. He sighed and dialed Lysandre, hoping they were close enough for him to be asking help from him.

 

The phone rang a few times before it was picked up. “Hello?”

 

Professor Sycamore? “Ah… Hello? Is Lysandre available?”

 

“Oh…Hold on... He iiiiis…” Footsteps. “Yes, he is somewhat occupied. I could pass the message on to him, if you want?”

 

“It’s fine… I would have just asked some advice from him, but I can do that later.”

 

“What kind of advice? Maybe I can help too.”

 

Cyrus hesitated for a moment. “I… suppose you can…”

 

“What is it?” Cyrus could hear the warm smile in the professor’s voice.

 

Cyrus really wished he could speak with Lysandre. He knew the redhead wouldn’t make fun of him, but Sycamore he wasn’t so sure of.

 

“It’s… relationship advice.”

 

Augustine gasped softly. “Is this to do with a certain person whose name starts with G?”

 

Cyrus blushed. He mentioned Giovanni a lot in his posts, but he shortened his name just ‘G’ to save space in his cheeps.

 

“Ah, sorry, I’m just teasing,” Augustine continued, “Go on, what did you want to ask?”

 

“Um…” Cyrus had no idea where to begin. “Just… stuff in general, I think? How to tell him I’m interested?”

 

“I’m guessing just saying that is out of the question, non? You want something more subtle, non? I would say spend time with him and talk to him, if you don’t do that already. Make lots of eye contact, but don’t stare. It can be unsettling. I would suggest smiling, but...” Augustine hesitated, “I am not sure if that is your thing.”

 

“I can try,” Cyrus said.

 

“Don’t force it, though. I’m sure he can tell if you’re forcing a smile. What else… Maybe ask him out for dinner?”

 

“How do I know he feels the same about me?”

 

“Ah, it varies from person to person… but usually they tend to stand close to you and touch you more often. They might look at you a lot and sometimes glance at your mouth as you speak. Try licking your lips or eating a popsickle and see if he notices. That worked with me towards Lysandre.” Cyrus heard him chuckle. “Giovanni seems like a confident guy, so I feel like he would be very forwards about it. He did flirt with you when you were here.”

 

That gave Cyrus a pause. Oh.

 

“It’s all in the body language, really,” Augustine said, “For example, if you lean your head on your hand, he mimics it. Small things.”

 

“I see. Thank you, professor.”

 

“No need to be so formal,” Augustine laughed, “Please, call me Augustine.”

 

“Thank you, Augustine. That advice is very helpful.”

 

“You are very welcome. Do tell me how it goes when you make a move.” Cyrus could hear the grin and wink from the professor.

 

“I will make updates on Chattor.”

 

“ _Très bien!_ I’m looking forwards to them. Good luck!”

 

“Thank you.”

 

***

 

“How was your trek?” Giovanni asked as they ate dinner in Giovanni’s kitchen.

 

“It was fine.”

  
“See anything interesting?”

 

“Just the usual. A few trainers fighting. Some wild pokemon.” Cyrus thought about what Augustine had said about mimicking body language. Might as well try it, what could he lose? He leant his chin on his hand, trying to seem casual.

 

"They didn’t attack you this time, did they?" Giovanni grinned, leaning his chin on his hand as well.

 

Cyrus' heart sped up, but he kept it from showing on his face, just allowing a small smile. "Not this time."

 

"That's good to hear. I don’t have to carry you to a cold bath again," Giovanni smirked, "And you don’t have to seek comfort from my arms again." He gave an expression of feigned disappointment.

 

Cyrus' mouth opened but no sound came out. No matter how many times Giovanni said something like that, it never failed to strike Cyrus speechless. "Should I come to you next time I have a nightmare?" he asked, aiming for the same playful tone Giovanni was using, but what came out instead was a squeaky whisper.

 

Giovanni’s smirk was sending Cyrus’ heart fluttering, like always. “If you feel so inclined.”

 

“I’ll think about it,” Cyrus muttered.

 

***

 

Cyrus had retired for the night, but not gone to bed yet when his phone rang. He picked it up.

 

“Some creep is writing a book about you,” Dawn said without greeting first.

 

“...What?”

 

“He tried to interview me and Cynthia. He said he interviewed your parents, Volkner and Flint already.”

 

“...Volkner and Flint? Why? I haven’t talked to them since we were seventeen.”

 

Dawn made a frustrated noise. “I know right! He interviewed everyone _except_ you!”

 

“I still don’t see what the big deal is.”

 

“Cyrus, he’s going to paint you as some kind of one-dimensional human monster! That’s the whole idea of his book! It’s like ooohhh, look at this man who’s _different_ and _creepy_ and _dangerous_!!”

 

“...But I _was_ a monster,” Cyrus said.

 

Dawn was speechless for a moment. “No, you weren’t,” she finally said, pain in her voice, “You were in a bad place.”

 

Cyrus felt warm. As he the true horror of his plans had dawned on him in the hospital, he has been under the impression that he had been indescribably horrible person before Dawn had beaten some sense into him. "Thank you for saying that..."

 

"You're welcome. Anyway, I told him that he should talk to you directly, but he refused. I think he thinks you're dead. Or still in the Distortion World. I told him you're in Kanto, but he just... shrugged me off. He wasn’t even _planning_ to interview you. He's just... he's writing a book about you without talking to you or asking your permission!"

 

"...I... I don't really care about that, Dawn," Cyrus said, "I'm not that man anymore. I tried to do something awful and people think I'm a monster. No one misses me and I'm sure everyone thinks the world is better off without me,” he continued as-a-matter-of-factly.

 

Dawn gasped. "How can you _say_ that?!"

 

Cyrus was taken back by sheer shock in her voice. "It’s true..."

 

"No it's not! You didn't see Cynthia when you were gone! She was... I don’t even have words to describe that! She was so sad and she missed you so much. It was like a light had gone out in her. She genuinely believed you had some good in you for the whole time, even when I fought you in the Distortion World and when you... kind of snapped... Even then, she believed in you." Cyrus could hear the small sob Dawn let out.

 

"Dawn..."

 

"I’m sorry,” Dawn sniffed, “Just… don’t say that again. Cynthia really cares about you and I do too. Don’t say that.”

 

“It’s fine,” Cyrus said quietly, “I should apologize too. I didn’t mean it like that. I just want to live a quiet life from now on and avoid being recognized as the man who almost destroyed the world in a misguided attempt on fixing something that wasn't broken. That’s all. Let the person write his book and say whatever he wants about me. I’m as good as dead for most people and that’s good enough for me."

 

“I don’t like it…” Dawn muttered, “You’re my friend and I hate people talking ill about you when they don’t even know the real you. You are so much more than Team Galactic, but people just refuse to see past that.”

 

“They hate the person I used to be. You can’t blame them.”

 

“Watch me,” Dawn huffed. In his mind, Cyrus could see her puffing her cheeks like an angry Jigglypuff. He smiled.

 

“Thank you, Dawn.”

 

“You’re welcome.” A pause. “So you’re not going to do anything about the guy and his book?”

 

“There’s nothing I could do. No reason to worry about it.”

 

Dawn sighed. “If you say so…”

 

***

 

Cinnabar island wasn’t very interesting to look at, but the history was more so. The volcano on the island had erupted and wiped everything except the poke center out, leaving the island empty with just the lone poke center.

 

There was not much to do there, so Cyrus sat down in front of the poke center and checked his progress from his map. He was almost done with his Kanto tour. He had only Route 21, Pallet town and Route 1 to go before he would end up in Viridian City. Then he could move on to Johto. And leave Giovanni…

 

The thought made him sad.

 

***

 

“Next time you see Petrel, ask him about the tent,” Cyrus said the next morning.

 

Giovanni looked up from his newspaper. “Oh?”

 

“I will need it soon.”

 

“Almost done with your trek?” Giovanni asked, setting the newspaper onto the table.

 

“Yes. I only have a few stops to go.”

 

Something flashed on Giovanni’s face, but it disappeared quickly. “And you’ll move on after that?”

 

“Yes.” Cyrus’ voice was quiet.

 

The two looked at each other, the atmosphere in the room growing heavy.

 

“I see,” Giovanni finally said.

 

***

 

Cyrus explored Pallet Town a bit more thoroughly than he probably should have. He was just procrastinating on having to eventually leave Kanto. He wanted to stay because of Giovanni.

 

What was he going to do?

 

His pokenav rang, drawing him from his thoughts. Cynthia.

 

“You called the other day?” she asked when Cyrus picked up, “Sorry, I was busy and I couldn’t get back to you until now.”

 

“That’s fine. I was just going to ask some advice.”

 

“Oh? What kind of advice? Can I still help you?”

 

“I… um, I guess so.”

 

Cynthia was quiet for a moment. “Is everything okay? You sound a bit down.”

 

Cyrus hesitated. “I’ve almost walked through Kanto, but…”

 

“...Yes?”

 

“I’ve grown close with Giovanni. And I… I...”

 

“You don’t want to go.”

 

“Yes… I love him.”

 

Cynthia let out a soft ‘aww’. “You should ask him if you can stay for a little longer.”

 

“He doesn’t know.”

 

“That you… are interested? I mean, are you going to do something about this?”

 

“I want to…”

 

“...But…?”

 

“What if he doesn’t feel the same?”

 

“Well, it’ll hurt a lot, more than you can imagine, but you’ll live,” Cynthia said as-a-matter-of-factly, “But I will be there for you, in the worst case scenario. Also you would have no reason to stay in Kanto if he rejects you.”

 

“I don’t want him to reject me,” Cyrus muttered.

 

“Me neither, darling,” Cynthia said, “But that’s up to him. Have you planned how you would ask him out?”

 

Cyrus froze. “I… I have no idea…”

 

“That is not a problem. We can figure it out together.”

 

“Thank you…”

 

***

 

Cyrus returned to Viridian City after talking to Cynthia. As he flew over Route 1, he realized just how close he was to ending his trek. He probably wouldn’t even need to come back to walk Route 1 due to its shortness.

 

He got to Giovanni’s place before Giovanni did. It was soon dinner time so Cyrus decided to start cooking for the two of them.

 

By the time he was almost done, Giovanni arrived. He walked to the kitchen, looking surprised. “You’re cooking?”

 

“Yes. I got here earlier than expected.”

 

Giovanni hummed. “I could get used to this,” he grinned, “Coming home to find someone cooking for me.”

 

“...Too bad I’m leaving soon.”

 

Giovanni’s smirk disappeared. “Oh?”

 

“Yeah… I just passed Route 1. It was the last leg of my trip.”

 

“Oh,” Giovanni repeated, “Petrel said he’d get the tent back to you tomorrow.”

 

“That’s good to hear… Thank him for me, will you?”

 

“I will…” A pause. Cyrus found he couldn’t look at Giovanni. His heart was aching and screaming him to stay with Giovanni. This was the moment Cyrus should ask him out for dinner, just like Cynthia had instructed him. Cyrus took a breath to speak up, but his mind just couldn’t find the words.

 

“I think we should celebrate,” Giovanni said.

 

Cyrus blinked and looked at him.

 

“Let’s go out for dinner tomorrow. My treat,” Giovanni grinned.

 

Cyrus stared at him, speechless.

 

Giovanni crossed his arms and leant onto the wall, still smiling. “To celebrate your last night in Kanto. What do you say?”

 

“I… I would like that,” Cyrus said, a hesitant smile rising onto his lips.

 

“Wear the suit,” Giovanni said, “It brings out your eyes,” he added with a wink.

 

Cyrus blushed.

 

***

 

 _Heli0sWithAZero: Dinner tomorrow with G. I was going to ask but he did it first. Excited &nervous_, Cyrus wrote to Chattor later that night.

 

He got a reply from Dawn in a few minutes.

 

_Sunriise: !!! IS IT A DATE??? CONGRATS!!_

 

Cyrus smiled as he wrote a reply.

 

_Heli0sWithAZero: I don’t know, but I hope it is._

_Sunriise: GOOD LUCK!! Tell me everything after it’s done! <33_

_Heli0sWithAZero: Thank you. I will._

_Sunriise: You’re the best, Cyrus!! <3333_

 

Cyrus was about to put his pokenav down but he got another reply from Sycamore.

 

_ProfSycamore: HE asked? I told you he likes you! Good luck, mon cher!! xx_

_Heli0sWithAZero: Thank you, professor. I have no idea what to do during, though. :s_

_ProfSycamore: Just relax! Remember what I said about eye contact and smiling! Also try touching him casually._

_Heli0sWithAZero: Could you elaborate on that?_

_ProfSycamore: Touch his shoulder and arms when you stand close. Keep an eye on how he reacts._

_Heli0sWithAZero: What is a “good” reaction?_

_ProfSycamore: He doesn’t shrug you off or twitch. If he touches you back, that is a VERY good sign!!_

_Heli0sWithAZero: I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, professor._

_ProfSycamore: You’re welcome, mon amie. Good luck!! xx_

 

***

 

Cyrus brushed his hair back, trying to push his nerves away. Cleffa and Munna floated around him, humming calmly.

 

“I’m not nervous,” he told them. He was lying.

 

Cleffa and Munna looked at each other then gave Cyrus a look that said ‘Honey, please’.

 

“Okay, I _am_ nervous. I’ve never been on a date before.” Cyrus paused. “If this _is_ a date.”

 

Honchkrow crooned, grinning.

 

"Don't you start," Cyrus said. Cleffa landed on his head and started combing his hair. Cyrus found that his hair was more manageable now that it was longer. Cleffa chirped happily as it worked, making a worse mess of Cyrus’ hair than before. Cyrus sighed and shooed it off of his head, brushing the hair back.

 

Cleffa chirruped, puffing its cheeks, seeming offended. It tried to look angry, but all it managed was a cute pout.

 

Cyrus poked its cheek. "You did your best."

 

There was a knock on his door. “Cyrus? Are you ready?”

 

Cyrus’ heart jumped to his throat. “Y-yes! Just give me a moment…” Cyrus called his pokemon into their pokeballs and took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. Then he opened the door.

 

Giovanni was on the other side, of course, dressed more neatly than normal, with his hair combed back, as usual. His face had a confident smirk on it, as always.

 

“You look great,” he said, sending Cyrus’ heart racing.

 

It took a moment for Cyrus to find his voice. “Thank you. So do you.”

 

“Thank you,” Giovanni grinned and lifted his hands on Cyrus’ chest, fixing his tie.

 

Remembering what Professor Sycamore had told him about casual touches, Cyrus grasped Giovanni’s elbows loosely, watching his face closely.

 

Giovanni didn’t seem to react to the touch, instead he finished fussing with Cyrus’ tie and let his hands rest on his shoulders. “There. It was crooked.”

 

“Thank you,” Cyrus whispered.

 

Giovanni didn't move away for a moment. "Shall we go, then?" he asked, offering his arm.

 

Cyrus took the arm and nodded, not trusting his voice.

 

***

 

The restaurant Giovanni had chosen for the dinner/date was a fine pasta restaurant. Giovanni mentioned it was his favourite as a valet took their coats. They were directed to their private table by a waitress and they made their orders.

 

The waitress left and Giovanni started striking conversation.

 

“Have you liked Kanto this far?”

 

“I’ve loved it,” Cyrus said, with a small smile.

 

“But not enough to stay?” Giovanni asked, grinning.

 

Cyrus’ cheeks pinked slightly. “That can be debated.”

 

Giovanni looked surprised for a split-second, but the grin was back just as quickly. “Oh? Maybe I can change your mind, then.”

 

Cyrus felt his heart skip a beat. “And how do you plan to do that?”

 

Giovanni reached over the table grasped Cyrus’ hand loosely. “I’ll figure something out.”

 

Cyrus smiled and laced their fingers. Little did Giovanni know he had already convinced Cyrus to stay.

 

After the dinner, they went for a walk. Giovanni took Cyrus’ hands as they walked, sending tingles to Cyrus’ skin and spine. It reminded Cyrus of their walk in Lumiose City. This time it was just better because Cyrus could hold Giovanni’s hand. Funny how such a small thing made a huge difference.

 

The sun started setting as they sat on a bench, Giovanni’s arm draped over Cyrus’ shoulders and Cyrus’ head resting against Giovanni’s head.

 

“Are you going to leave now that you have your tent back?” Giovanni asked quietly.

 

Cyrus hesitated. “Do you want me to stay?”

 

“I don’t want to intrude on your globetrotting.”

 

“You aren’t.” _Ask me to stay and I will_ , Cyrus begged in his mind.

 

Giovanni moved his head to look at Cyrus and Cyrus returned to the gaze.

 

_Ask me to stay._

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Cyrus nodded. “Yes.” _Please, ask me._ “You’re not intruding.”

 

Giovanni glanced down. “Well, in that case…” He cleared his throat and looked at Cyrus again, “Would you like to stay in Kanto for a little longer? With me?”

 

Cyrus’ heart started hammering harder than it ever had in his entire life. “Yes.” _All you had to do was ask._

 

Giovanni smiled and Cyrus was glad his arm was still on his shoulders because he felt like he was about to float away like a Drifloon. “Well… That settles it, then,” Giovanni grinned.

 

Cyrus’s gaze trailed down to Giovanni’s smile and all he wanted to do was to press his lips against it.

 

So he bent his head down and kissed the corner of Giovanni’s mouth.

 

Cyrus pulled back and turned his head away bashfully. He heard Giovanni chuckle softly. Cloth rustled and Cyrus felt Giovanni’s lips press against his cheek. Cyrus smiled to himself and burrowed to Giovanni’s side.

 

They went home soon after the sun set. They got inside and lingered in the hallway, not wanting the night to end yet.

 

“I enjoyed myself tonight,” Giovanni said.

  
“I did too,” Cyrus smiled.

 

Giovanni took his hands and stepped closer to him. “So you’ll be staying for a little longer?” Giovanni confirmed.

 

“As long as you’ll have me,” Cyrus said, rubbing Giovanni’s knuckles with his thumbs.

 

Giovanni smiled, looking down. “That’s... good to hear.”

 

Cyrus smiled too. Giovanni lifted his head and pressed his lips against Cyrus’, cupping the younger’s jaw. Cyrus’ knees almost gave in and he had to cling to Giovanni’s shoulders.

 

Much too soon Giovanni pulled away, staying close enough for the tips of their noses to touch.

 

“Are we… are we in a relationship now?” Cyrus asked, his voice reduced to a hoarse whisper.

 

“Do you want us to be?” Giovanni asked, equally quiet.

 

“Yes.” Cyrus didn’t even hesitate.

 

“Then we are,” Giovanni grinned.

 

Cyrus smiled, biting his lip, both nervous and excited. “I… I haven’t been in a romantic relationship before,” he confessed.

 

Giovanni blinked, looking alarmed for a split-second. “Ever?”

 

Cyrus flustered. “Never had the interest… Until now…”

 

A flattered look flashed on Giovanni’s face. “Well… We’ll just have to take it slow, then…”

 

Cyrus nodded, feeling something swell in his chest. “Okay.”

 

Giovanni bumped their noses together and kissed Cyrus again. “Goodnight, Cyrus.”

 

“Goodnight, Giovanni.”

 

They retired to their respective bedrooms. As soon as the door closed behind Cyrus, he hid his face into his hands. Giovanni kissed him! Twice!

 

He went to grab his pokenav to post an update about the night.

 

_Heli0sWithAZero: Change of plans. I’ll be staying in Kanto. Btw, date was a success. :)_

 

It didn’t take long for him to get a simple congratulations from Augustine and an excited reply from Dawn.

 

_Sunriise: !!!!! IT WAS A DATE AFTER ALL?? TELL ME EVERYTHING!!!!_

_Heli0sWithAZero: We had dinner and a walk in a park. He asked me to stay. I said yes._

_Sunriise: I’M FLAILING!!!_

_Heli0sWithAZero: Ahaha!_

_Sunriise: I’m so happy for you!! I’m actually crying!_

_Heli0sWithAZero: Oh no, don’t cry!_

_Sunriise: I’m jsust so happy! Happy that you’re happy!!_

 

Cyrus smiled, feeling warm.

 

_Heli0sWithAZero: Thank you, Dawn. :) I mean it._

 

Dawn sent him a few heart emoticons. Cyrus put his pokenav down and changed to pyjamas, feeling like he was floating.

 

He got into bed, still tasting Giovanni on his lips.

 

 


	7. Knot Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gym leaders have a meeting in the Knot Island hot springs.

Cyrus heard the door open and Houndoom zoomed off. Giovanni was home. Cyrus followed it to the door.

 

“Remember that the gym leader assembly is coming up,” Ariana said.

 

“I know,” Giovanni said, absently patting Houndoom’s head, “Hello, Cyrus.”

 

“Hello there,” Ariana smiled, then turned back to Giovanni. “I hope you behave yourself this time. Lt Surge’s wife-”

 

Giovanni groaned. “That was _one time_ long ago! And that wasn’t even during an assembly.”

 

“Mrs. Surge is still very displeased with you.”

 

“I know she is. But I wouldn’t do it again for numerous reasons. She might understand it now.”

 

Ariana narrowed her eyes. “What makes you say that?”

 

“I’ll be bringing someone with me,” Giovanni said with a wide smile, looking at Cyrus.

 

Ariana blinked, looking confused until her face cleared in understanding. “I see. Congratulations for you two,” she smiled.

 

Cyrus blushed and muttered a thank you.

 

“Keep an eye on him while you’re there,” Ariana said, serious now, “Try to make him behave.”

 

“I behave just fine,” Giovanni said.

 

“Sure you do,” Ariana huffed. “I trust you, Cyrus,” she said before leaving.

 

“Do I want to know what happened between you and Mrs Surge?” Cyrus asked hesitantly.

 

“No, you don’t,” Giovanni said and stepped close to Cyrus and kissed him. “I’m home.”

 

“Welcome home,” Cyrus smiled, cheeks flushing, “Dinner's almost ready.”

 

Giovanni smiled and wrapped his arms around Cyrus’ waist. “How lucky am I… Having a handsome house husband to cook me dinner.”

 

Cyrus blushed more. “We’re not married.”

 

“Maybe in a few years,” Giovanni said, teasing lightly. He pulled away from Cyrus and they went to the kitchen.

 

“I should get a job, though,” Cyrus said, checking if their food was done, “I can’t stay here and freeload.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind if you did,” Giovanni said, sitting down at the table.

 

“I would.” Cyrus served them dinner and they started eating.

 

“What would you like to do? I could probably find you something.”

 

Cyrus shrugged. “I’d be fine with anything. Maybe something with technology?”

 

Giovanni nodded. “I’ll ask around.”

 

They ate in silence for a bit. “What was the thing Ariana mentioned? The gym leader assembly?”

 

“Oh, right. I was going to tell you about it. Once a year the gym leaders of Kanto gather up in hot springs in Mt. Ember of Sevii Islands and we talk about how many badges we’ve given out and other boring stuff that comes with being a gym leader. Then we get drunk and relax. Usually everyone brings wives, husbands and other family members along and… I would like to take you with me.”

 

Cyrus smiled. “That sounds nice. I’d… like to join you. I've never been to hot springs before."

 

"You're in for a treat in that case, then," Giovanni grinned.

 

"I can't wait."

 

***

 

Cyrus decided to get his hair trimmed before going to the hot springs, just enough to have it stop wildly pointing to every direction. He also had the hair on the side of his head cut short. He had met a few young trainers with that haircut and he wanted to try it too. He also had his hair dyed mint green, just because.

 

“I’m hom- whoa.” Giovanni’s eyes widened when he saw Cyrus’ new hair.

 

“Welcome home.” Cyrus stepped to Giovanni and settled his hands on his chest.

 

Giovanni ran his fingers through Cyrus’ hair. “Wow,” was all he could say.

 

“Do you like it?” Cyrus asked, smiling bashfully.

 

“Yes, I do,” Giovanni said, still carding Cyrus’ hair.

 

Cyrus smiled, closed his eyes and pushed against the touch. “Good.”

 

“The color looks good, too,” Giovanni mused, tugging Cyrus’ hair gently, messing it with his fingers. “You look like you’re about to start purring.” There was amusement in his voice.

 

“That feels good.”

 

Giovanni chuckled and kissed Cyrus. “Soon you can pull your hair into a ponytail.”

 

“Should I let it grow out?” Cyrus asked, feeling his lips brush against Giovanni’s on every syllable.

 

“If you want,” Giovanni murmured, “But keep in mind that long hair can be pain in the ass to deal with.”

 

Cyrus opened his eyes and looked at Giovanni. “Really?”

 

“Yeah. I had long hair when I was younger. Down to my shoulderblades.”

 

Cyrus blinked, trying to imagine it. Younger Giovanni, cockier, with long hair… Cyrus liked that mental image. “Do you have any pictures from that time?”

 

Giovanni chuckled, lifting an eyebrow. “My mother has.”

 

Cyrus sank his fingers into Giovanni’s hair, carding it like Giovanni was carding his hair. “I would like to see, some day…”

 

Giovanni smirked. “If you meet my mother, she will insist on showing you every picture of me.”

 

“I look forwards to it,” Cyrus smiled, “To meeting your mother, too.”

 

“You’re saying that because you haven’t met her,” Giovanni said with an uncomfortable laugh.

 

Cyrus wanted to ask when he would meet her, but he figured it would come up again sooner or later. Besides, there were more pressing matters to think about. Like Giovanni’s lips against his.

 

Cyrus had realized very quickly that he liked kissing. He liked kissing very much. Especially in the morning when Giovanni hadn’t shaved yet. The occasional scrape of his stubble on Cyrus’ lips never failed to send small electric sparks down Cyrus’ spine. Giovanni had almost been late for work a few times when Cyrus had refused to stop kissing him.

 

At first Cyrus had been worried he would be too inexperienced at kissing and that would make Giovanni like him less for it. Thus far, though, Giovanni hadn’t said anything about it.

 

“You’re thinking too much again,” Giovanni murmured against his lips.

 

“Sorry…”

 

Giovanni chuckled and pecked his lips once before pulling back. “It’s fine. You don’t have to think about every single move you make. Sometimes you should just feel.”

 

“I’ll do my best…”

 

“You’ll learn with time, no rush,” Giovanni said, taking Cyrus’ hand.

 

***

 

“So we’re taking a boat to Knot Island, where Mt. Ember is, and we’ll stay there for three days,” Giovanni told Cyrus in Vermilion City’s harbor. “The trip should take about an hour. Hour and a half tops.”

 

Cyrus hummed and leant his head on Giovanni’s shoulder. “I’ve never been on a boat,” he said.

 

Giovanni wrapped his arm around him. “I hope you don’t get seasick.”

 

“Don’t jinx it.”

 

They boarded the boat when it arrived twenty minutes later. After an hour the boat set sail. They found a place under inside the deck where they could sit down for the ride. Giovanni slung his arm on the back of Cyrus’ chair and Cyrus settled to Giovanni’s side.

 

After some time, Cyrus got an uncomfortable feeling in the back of his throat that wouldn’t go away. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and asked: “Can we go on the deck? I’m not feeling too well…”

 

Giovanni turned to look at him. “You do look a bit pale. Let’s go.”

 

They went out on the deck and Giovanni sat Cyrus down on one of the benches on the deck, facing the sea.

 

“Wait here, I’ll go get you a ginger ale.” Giovanni pressed a kiss onto Cyrus’ forehead and left.

 

Cyrus took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. He was feeling slightly better now that there was a cool breeze on his face instead of the hot, still air from the inside.

 

Soon Giovanni returned, followed by a tall, muscular man with spiky blond hair and a smaller, dark-skinned woman with a somewhat sour expression. The tall man was laughing about something and Giovanni was smirking. His smirk turned to a gentler smile when he arrived to Cyrus.

 

“Here’s your ginger ale,” Giovanni said, giving Cyrus two cool cans. Cyrus thanked and took one, opening it and taking a sip.

 

Giovanni pressed the other can to the back of Cyrus’ neck. “This is Lt. Surge, the leader of Vermilion City gym and his wife, Mariana. Surge, Mariana, this is my boyfriend, Cyrus.”

 

If Cyrus hadn’t been so nauseous, he would have blushed. This was the first time Giovanni referred Cyrus as his boyfriend. He shook Mariana and Surge’s hands while sitting. “Sorry for not standing up… I don’t really trust my legs for the time being…”

 

“Is it that bad?” Giovanni asked, with a worried tone, rubbing Cyrus’ back.

 

“I’m fine as long as I don’t move…”

 

Giovanni rubbed his back.

 

Lt. Surge laughed. “I didn’t think I’d live to see Giovanni fussing over someone. You’ve gone soft.”

 

Giovanni barked a laugh. “I’ll show you-”

 

“You haven’t seen him with his Persian,” Cyrus said nonchalantly.

 

Surge laughed again, so loud that people on the other side of the deck gave them looks.

 

“Cyrus, _amore_ , I have a reputation I have to uphold,” Giovanni muttered against Cyrus’ temple, his grip on Cyrus’ shoulder tightening.

 

Cyrus hid his smile into his drink.

 

“I like this guy!” Surge said.

 

“I have some medicine for seasickness,” Mariana said, digging her purse.

 

“Oh, that’s very kind of you.”

 

Mariana popped a tablet onto Cyrus’ palm and he downed it with some ginger ale.

 

“It would have had a better effect if you had taken it an hour before we set said, but what can you do. I used to have awful seasickness myself,” Mariana said, sitting down, “Well, I still do, but it’s not as bad as it used to be.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Surge spoke up, “It took her the whole day to get better from an hour-long trip.”

 

“But I got used to it, with time,” Mariana shrugged, “You’ll get used to it too, I’m sure.”

 

“I hope so,” Cyrus muttered.

 

***

 

They arrived to Knot Island and Cyrus was feeling incredibly sleepy. Mariana said it was because of the medicine and recommended him to take a nap, which Cyrus really wanted to do.

 

They checked in into the inn and Giovanni let Cyrus lay down on the futons on the floor while he unpacked.

 

“Are you feeling any better?” Giovanni asked.

 

“I’ll be fine after a nap,” Cyrus hummed.

 

Giovanni knelt and kissed his forehead. “Take your time. I’ll be in a meeting with the other gym leaders and that might take a while. The inn isn’t too big so you should be able to find me here.”

 

“Okay. Have fun.”

 

Giovanni huffed a laugh. “I’ll try. Sleep well, _amore_.”

 

Cyrus lifted himself to his elbows and kissed Giovanni.

 

“I’ll be off then,” Giovanni murmured, brushing their noses against each other. Cyrus nodded and Giovanni left the room. Cyrus fell asleep soon after.

 

***

 

Cyrus woke up, feeling a lot better. He stretched and rolled onto his side. It was still bright outside so it probably wasn’t that late yet. He was still alone in the room. He got up and left the room, deciding to find Giovanni.

 

The inn was surprisingly quiet. Was the whole place booked for gym leaders? Cyrus passed a hall before seeing anyone. It was two people chatting near a vending machine, a dark-skinned man and a orange-haired woman.

 

“Fifteen badges, can you believe that?” the woman was saying as Cyrus got a ginger ale from the vending machine.

 

Cyrus heard the man chuckle. “Lt. Surge said he’s gone soft because he has a lover now.”

 

The woman gasped. “A _lover_? How?”

 

“We can ask them when we meet them,” the man chuckled.

 

“There you are,” Giovanni said, stepping into the hall. There was a small squeak from the direction of the orange-haired woman. “How are you feeling?” He walked to Cyrus and wrapped a loose arm around Cyrus’ waist.

 

“Better now, thank you.”

 

Giovanni smiled at him. “Brock, Misty, you might want to pick your jaws from the floor now.”

 

The two jolted and tried to seem casual. “Ohhhh, this is your plus one, is he?” the man, Brock said with a feignedly relaxed laugh. Misty’s face was matching her hair.

 

“Yes, this is Cyrus. Cyrus, Misty, Cerulean City’s gym leader and Brock, Pewter City’s gym leader.”

 

Cyrus nodded at them, sipping his drink. Brock was rock-type specialist, that much Cyrus knew. He remembered standing at the front of his gym and noting the type disadvantage he had.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Brock said with a wide grin.

 

“What he said,” Misty said, looking like she wanted to sink into the ground. “Cool hair.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Ah, Mister Giovanni,” a quiet, but sophisticated voice spoke up. The four turned to look at the newcomer, an elegant-looking woman in a long-sleeved kimono, followed by a sand-haired girl, who partially hid behind her.

 

“Hello, Erika,” Giovanni nodded.

 

Erika smiled and her gaze moved to Cyrus. “And you must be Cyrus,” she said, turning to the girl with her. “See?”

 

“See what?” Giovanni asked.

 

“Nothing,” Erika smiled, “Oh, this is my girlfriend, Jasmine. She’s the gym leader in Olivine City, Johto.”

 

“Hello,” Jasmine said shyly.

 

“Oh, did you let your pokemon out yet? There is an area just for the visitors’ pokemon. There is even a pool for water-types,” Erika continued.

 

“I haven’t, I had a nap as soon as we came in,” Cyrus said, “Where is it?”

 

“Let me show you,” Erika smiled, “We can go together. What about you, Giovanni?”

 

Giovanni shrugged. “Sure.”

 

Erika lead them outside and onto a small path, holding Jasmine’s hand. Cyrus stepped to Giovanni’s side and took his hand.

 

“So, how did you two meet?” Brock asked, making Cyrus realize that he and Misty had followed them.

 

"I was backpacking around Kanto and he offered me a place to stay," Cyrus said.

 

"Backpacking?" Misty asked, "How's that going?"

 

"I actually finished going around Kanto already," Cyrus said with a small smile, "But I'm staying for longer because I met Giovanni."

 

"That's very sweet," Erika smiled.

 

"So romantic," Jasmine said quietly.

 

Cyrus glanced at Giovanni, blushing.

 

They arrived at a fenced area, where some pokemon already lounged, eating or sunbathing.

 

“Here it is,” Erika said and opened the fence, letting everyone in.

 

There was a man wearing a hat and sunglasses brushing a Rapidash.

 

“Hello, Blaine,” Erika said and the man turned to them, “So this is where you disappeared to.”

 

Blaine laughed. “Yes, I came here to brush my Rapidash.”

 

“You missed Jasmine and Cyrus,” Brock said, “Erika and Giovanni’s plus ones, respectively.”

 

“Ah, yes, I heard you two brought someone but didn’t catch you until now. How very nice to meet you,” Blaine grinned, “I’m Blaine, from Cinnabar Island.”

 

Cyrus and Jasmine greeted him, Cyrus awkwardly and Jasmine shyly.

 

“Where have you two been hiding, then?” Blaine asked as Cyrus, Giovanni, Jasmine and Erika let their pokemon out. Jasmine had Steelix, Skarmory and Scizor and Erika had Vileplume, Bellossom and Victreebell.

 

“I was sleeping off my seasickness,” Cyrus said, watching Houndoom run around happily.

 

“I-I was unpacking…” Jasmine said.

 

Blaine chuckled. “You missed all the fun. Watching Koga, Lt. Surge and Giovanni speak is very amusing.”

 

Cyrus glanced at Giovanni, who made a very unamused face, but said nothing.

  
“Wait until they have some alcohol in them,” Brock grinned.

 

Erika giggled. “We still have time.”

 

***

 

“Mister fifteen badges returns!” Lt. Surge yelled as they returned to the main building. They arrived to a room with a long, low table with pillows around it. Lt. Surge, a man in a scarf, a girl in a scarf and a dark-haired woman were sitting around the table. Surge’s wife was nowhere to seen.

 

“Shut up, Surge,” Giovanni growled.

 

“You really shouldn’t be talking,” the dark-haired woman said, “You gave out twenty badges.”

 

“Th-that is not the point!” Surge shouted.

 

“You’re so loud,” the man in a scarf grumbled.

 

“Settle down, children,” Blaine smiled.

 

“You are being truly unruly,” Erika agreed, with a smile.

 

“If Agatha were here, she’d whoop all of you!” the girl with a scarf said.

 

Blaine, Brock and and the man in a scarf laughed. “She _would_ beat some manners to us,” Brock said.

 

“Anyway, I see there are newcomers,” the dark-haired woman said.

 

“This is Jasmine, my girlfriend and Cyrus, Giovanni’s boyfriend.” Jasmine’s cheeks coloured dark pink and she waved shyly. Cyrus gave a small bow.

 

Giovanni pointed at the dark-haired woman. “Sabrina, from Saffron City. Next to her are Koga from Elite Four who’s here because of his daughter, Janine, who leads the Fuchsia City gym.”

 

“So this is the man responsible of Giovanni’s frankly embarrassing track record this year,” Koga grinned as they settled to their seats.

 

Cyrus blinked and glanced at Giovanni. “Um… I’m not sure I understand you’re talking about...”

 

Giovanni sighed, irritated. “I would appreciate if you stopped that before you even start.”

 

“We’re not starting anything,” Surge laughed, “Right, Koga?”

 

Koga, chuckled. “Of course not.”

 

“Stop being such a child, dad,” Janine said.

 

Surge hollered and Blaine laughed. “I hope you have a burn heal for that!”

 

“Ouch, Janine,” Koga chuckled, rubbing his chest as if in pain, “You wound me.”

 

“Let’s get back to business, shall we?” Sabrina said.

 

“I agree,” Giovanni said, “Where were we?”

 

“Lt. Surge found out how many badges Giovanni gave out, flipped his lid laughing and we had to take a break, if I recall correctly,” Misty said.

 

Lt. Surge barked a laugh. “Fifteen badges,” he muttered, chuckling. Janine elbowed him.

 

Cyrus leaned towards Giovanni. “What’s going on?”

 

“Don’t worry about that,” Giovanni whispered, “I just gave out a few more badges than normal.”

 

“Is it because of me?” Cyrus asked worriedly.

 

Giovanni smiled. “Don’t worry about it.” He pressed a quick kiss onto Cyrus’ cheek.

 

Cyrus blushed and looked around to see if anyone caught Giovanni do that. Everyone else seemed to be occupied by the meeting, but Erika winked at Cyrus when he caught her eye. Cyrus blushed more.

 

The meeting went on without a hitch. The gym leaders seemed to be either close enough to lightly snipe at each other or they just hid their mutual dislike of each other under a blanket of politeness with the occasional insult.

 

Soon it was time for dinner and they went to the dining hall. Cyrus realized he hadn’t eaten since breakfast and that he was hungry.

 

“So that’s what we do in our meetings,” Giovanni said, as the employees of the inn served them dinner. “I know it’s pretty boring, so feel free to not attend when we continue.”

 

“What about you?” Cyrus asked.

 

Giovanni shrugged. “I can manage. I do this every year. Go check out the beach. Relax and enjoy yourself. I’ll join you when we’re done.”

 

Cyrus nodded. “Okay.”

 

***

 

Cyrus was walking on the beach when Jasmine joined him. Without exchanging a word, they started collecting seashells onto a small pile on the sand.

 

“Can I just say…” Jasmine spoke up, shyly, “that… um… I’m happy you’re here. With Giovanni.”

 

Cyrus looked at her and she blushed.

 

“I-I mean, I was so nervous about coming here with Erika. I was worried that we were going to be the only same-gender couple here. Erika said no one would mind, but… you know…”

 

Cyrus nodded. He hadn’t even thought about it that way.

 

Jasmine smiled. “Then I saw you and Giovanni and now I feel better. Thank you.”

 

“...You’re welcome.”

 

They collected more shells and Jasmine spoke up again.

 

“Have you told your parents? About... you being with a man.”

 

Cyrus felt an uncomfortable jab in his chest. “I… I haven’t talked to my parents in years now… I think they’ve disowned me…”

 

Jasmine paled. “Oh… oh no. I’m sorry…”

 

Cyrus waved a hand. “It’s fine. You didn’t know.”

 

“My parents were upset at first… But they came around. They love Erika now that they’ve met her.”

 

“That’s nice. I haven’t met Giovanni’s family yet.”

 

“I hope it goes well,” Jasmine said with a smile.

 

“Thank you.”

 

***

 

Cyrus ended up spending a lot of time with Jasmine, until the gym leaders poured out of their conference room. Some were stretching, some laughing and chatting. All seemed to be happy to get out of the meeting.

 

Giovanni made a beeline to Cyrus. “Ready for the hot springs?”

 

“Yes.” Cyrus remembered what Giovanni had told him about the hot spring etiquette. Wash first, then get into the spring. There were three baths: women’s bath, men’s bath and a mixed bath. Mixed bath required to keep a towel on, in other baths towels towels were discouraged, but optional.

 

“So which bath do you want to go to?” Giovanni asked when they were in the dressing room.

 

“I don’t think I really care,” Cyrus said, turning to Giovanni. Giovanni had taken his shirt off already and Cyrus realized two things: one, he hadn’t seen Giovanni naked before (and he was going to see him naked now) and two…

 

“You have a tattoo,” Cyrus said. A huge, colorful tattoo of a Persian draped all over his back, surrounded by flowers and swirls of decorative smoke.

 

“Hm? Oh, yeah. I got it when I was young.” Giovanni folded his shirt and put it in a locker.

 

“One day the keepers aren’t going to let you in because of that,” Lt. Surge grinned.

 

“Why not?” Cyrus asked, looking up from the tattoo.

 

“Oh, you don’t know?” Koga said, “The only people who have big tattoos like that are criminals.” Cyrus noted that Koga had a similar tattoo, but in his case it was an Arbok wrapped around his right arm, surrounded with red and purple smoke.

 

“You did know about Giovanni’s… former side job, right?” Brock asked hesitantly.

 

“About Team Rocket? Yes, I did,” Cyrus said, “It’s kind of hard to miss.”

 

“Oh good,” Brock said, relaxing.

 

“We didn’t wreck a relationship this time,” Koga chuckled.

 

They moved on to the washing room. Cyrus was glad that they had towels to cover themselves with, even if that wasn’t enough to make Cyrus feel comfortable being shirtless in front of other people. It wasn’t that he was self-conscious about how the gym leaders seemed to be at least toned (even Giovanni! Although Blaine seemed to have some belly with his age) and Cyrus himself was thin as a twig. He was more worried about the scar on his arm now that he didn’t have sleeves to cover it. All he could do to hope that by some chance no one would notice it.

 

There were small chairs and Giovanni motioned Cyrus to sit on one, while sitting on another.

 

“I’ll wash your back,” Giovanni said, “Turn around.”

 

Cyrus did and Giovanni washed his back. “I never realized how thin you are,” the gym leader said, “I am clearly not feeding you enough. My mother would not be happy with me.”

 

Cyrus smiled. “You feed me just fine.”

 

He heard Giovanni chuckle and felt him press a kiss onto his shoulder. “My turn.”

 

Cyrus turned around and Giovanni did too, giving Cyrus a good look at the tattoo.

 

“Did it hurt? The tattoo, I mean,” Cyrus asked as he rubbed a sponge on Giovanni’s back.

 

“It did for a while, but I got used to it,” Giovanni said with a shrug.

 

“It only hurts when you’re having it done,” Koga spoke up, “afterwards it’s fine if you take proper care of the skin.”

 

“The amount of pain depends on where the tattoo is too,” Giovanni said, “It hurts less on muscle and fat.”

 

“So on me it would hurt no matter where I would choose to have it done,” Cyrus said.

 

“I wouldn’t say that. It doesn’t have to be that much-”

 

Cyrus interrupted him. “I… That was a joke. I was joking.”

 

There was a confused silence before Koga laughed. “Because you’re so skinny! Hah, good one!” The others made an understanding “ohhh” sound and gave a short laugh.

 

Cyrus smiled sheepishly. “It seems that I have to work on my delivery…”

 

Giovanni patted his shoulder. “You’ll get it some day, _amore_.”

 

They finished washing and went to the baths.

 

“Mixed bath or men’s bath?” Giovanni asked.

 

Cyrus hesitated. “Mixed.” Only because he could keep his towel on.

 

“Good choice!” Surge boomed, “Me and missus will be there too.”

 

It turned out that almost everyone were at the mixed bath. Only Jasmine, Erika and Janine weren’t there, it seemed.

 

After they had gotten in and settled down, Giovanni draped his arm around the edge behind Cyrus’ shoulders, like during their first date. Cyrus pressed against Giovanni’s side and leant his head on Giovanni’s shoulder.

 

“Why don’t you do that with me anymore?” Cyrus heard Mariana whisper to Surge.

 

“What? Do you want to cuddle to my side?” Surge asked, lifting his arm, “C’mere, babe.”

 

“Not here!” Mariana snapped, “It’s too hot!”

 

“Sheesh,” Surge said, backing up with his hands up, “You’re lucky you’re with a man,” he said, winking at Cyrus, “Women are so hard to understand.”

 

“I don’t know,” Cyrus said, “I’ve found that treating them like individual people with thoughts of their own instead of a mysterious hive mind does wonders.”

 

Misty clapped, Mariana, Blaine, Brock, Koga and Giovanni laughed and Sabrina smiled: “I like this one.”

 

Surge chuckled too. “Touché.”

 

***

 

After the bath they got yukatas to wear. Giovanni had to help Cyrus put his yukata on since Cyrus has never worn a yukata before. Then they gathered into a room with a drink cooler, pillows and and a ping pong table. The group settled down with cool drinks and started chatting.

 

“Jasmine said you collected seashells with her,” Erika said with a sunny smile.

 

“That was nice of you,” Giovanni said.

 

“I did. I forgot to take one with me, though,” Cyrus said.

 

“You can go back and take one as a souvenir, if you want,” Giovanni said.

 

“Later,” Cyrus said, snuggling to Giovanni’s side. “I’m too comfortable now.”

 

Giovanni chuckled and kissed Cyrus’ temple. Jasmine blushed and glanced at Erika. Erika smiled and took Jasmine’s hand.

 

The group sat, chatting lazily and relaxing. After most people’s cheeks started slightly flushing with alcohol, Koga straightened his back and looked at Erika.

 

“Erika… I think it’s time,” he said, voice low and serious.

 

Erika giggled into her palm. “Oh dear, is it?”

 

Brock and Blaine chuckled ominously.

 

“Already?” Surge asked with a huge grin.

 

“Wh-what is it?” Jasmine asked.

 

“Koga and Erika’s annual ping pong ball match,” Sabrina smiled.

 

“Six years and Koga hasn’t managed to beat Erika,” Misty said, “No one has.”

 

“She’s the unofficial queen of ping pong,” Janine grinned.

 

Koga stretched and Erika merely grabbed the paddle and waited for him to be ready, smiling serenely.

 

“This time I will defeat you,” Koga said.

 

“Good luck,” Erika smiled.

 

Koga started the game and Erika easily flicked the ball back to him. Koga returned with a spin hit. Erika batted the ball back.

 

“That was close,” she commented lightly.

 

Koga growled and tried to hit the ball but missed.

 

“First point to Erika!” Misty said.

 

Everyone clapped and Erika gave a small bow.

 

Koga served again, aiming to Erika’s left. Erika frowned and returned the hit. Koga almost failed to hit it back, but he managed to do it. The ball bounced out of Erika’s reach and off the table.

 

Everyone clapped again. “Point for Koga. Next one ends the match,” Brock said.

 

Erika served and Koga almost failed to bounce it back. Erika returned the ball with a single flick of a wrist and it swiftly flew past Koga.

 

“What the heck, dad!” Janine yelled, “You just let it sail past you!”

 

Surge chuckled. “He’s getting old.”

 

“Another point for Erika. Erika wins this match,” Brock announced.

 

“What are you doing, Koga?” Blaine laughed, “You’ve lost your touch.”

 

Koga laughed too and rubbed the back of his neck. “Slow start.”

 

“He’s doing fine,” Erika smiled.

 

Erika and Koga switched sides of the table and Koga pitched.

 

“They’re having another match?” Cyrus asked Giovanni.

 

“They always have three,” Giovanni explained.

 

Cyrus turned back to see Erika score another point.

 

The second match ended to Koga’s victory.

 

"Well played," Erika smiled as they switched sides again.

 

"This could be the year I win," Koga chuckled.

 

“The score is one-one," Brock announced, ”The next match settles the winner."

 

Cyrus watched as Erika easily beat Koga again, winning the game. Everyone clapped and Erika and Koga shook hands, the former promising to get a cold drink for the latter.

 

“Erika wins again, no surprises here,” Blaine grinned.

 

The group settled back onto the pillows and Erika and Koga went to get drinks. “So you do this every year?” Cyrus asked.

 

“Ever since Erika became a gym leader nine years ago,” Sabrina said.

 

“And she’s never lost to Koga?” Jasmine asked.

 

“Not once!” Brock chuckled, “No one ever suspected that she’d be so good at ping pong. When she challenged Koga, we all expected her to lose miserably.”

 

“But, Erika wiped the floors with Koga instead,” Misty giggled.

 

“Koga swore he would have revenge the next year,” Surge said with a dramatic tone.

 

“But he hasn’t, to this day,” Erika smiled, stepping in with Koga in tow.

 

“Some day, though,” Koga grinned.

 

***

 

The clock turned one in the morning when they started retiring to their rooms for the night.

 

Cyrus and Giovanni laid down on the futons on the floor. Giovanni scooted  to Cyrus until he was pressed flush against his back and draped an arm around his waist and wrapped his other arm around Cyrus’ chest and caressed it absently as he planted a kiss behind Cyrus’ ear.

 

Cyrus tensed up a bit. This was the first time they would be sleeping together since starting the relationship. Cyrus realized that they would have sex at some point and Cyrus had no idea how to do it.

 

After a while Giovanni noticed Cyrus’ tenseness. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I haven’t been with anyone before,” Cyrus said quietly.

 

“I’ve noticed that.”

 

“No, I mean… I… I’ve never…”

 

“Had sex?”

 

Cyrus bit his lip and nodded.

 

Giovanni squeezed him gently. “Let’s talk about that later. Just go to sleep.”

 

Cyrus did, making a mental note to do some research on sex.

 

“You’re still thinking,” Giovanni murmured.

 

“Sorry. Going to sleep now. Goodnight, Giovanni.”

 

Giovanni kissed Cyrus’ neck. “Goodnight, _amore_.”

 

***

 

Next morning, Cyrus woke up early, like he always did. Giovanni was still asleep beside him and Cyrus let him be. He rolled onto his side and watched the other. Giovanni’s face was relaxed and there were a few strands of hair on his face. Cyrus loved seeing Giovanni like this, relaxed and with messy hair. Cyrus traced some of the wrinkles under Giovanni’s eye with his fingertips, lightly so he wouldn’t wake him.

 

For a moment, Cyrus was overwhelmed by how much he loved him.

 

So overwhelmed that he had to roll onto his back and sit up. Besides, Giovanni had a habit of waking up if he was stared at in his sleep. Cyrus didn’t want to wake him up, so he got up from the futon and stretched. He knelt down to Giovanni’s sleeping form and planted a soft kiss onto his temple before leaving the room quietly.

 

He headed to the pokemon area to check up on his pokemon. The morning dew clung to his legs and feet as he walked through the grass.

 

When he arrived to the fenced area, he found that Koga and Blaine were there already.

 

“Good morning, Cyrus,” Blaine said.

 

“Good morning.”

 

“I see you’re a morning person too,” Koga said, cleaning Crobat’s wings with a cloth.

 

“I don’t sleep much these days,” Cyrus said as his pokemon flocked around him. He noted a few new pokemon on the meadow who were huddled together, away from the others. A Toxicroak, Purugly and Skuntank, Cyrus noted. Normally he wouldn’t care, but now...

 

“What’s wrong?” Blaine asked.

 

“How long have those three been here?”

 

“They were there when we got here, right, Koga?”

 

Koga nodded. “Their trainer or trainers must have checked in really early this morning or late yesterday night.”

 

“Why are you asking?” Blaine asked.

 

Cyrus shook his head. “No reason. I just used to know three people who had those particular pokemon.”

 

“You think they could be here?” Koga asked.

 

Cyrus shrugged. He hoped not.

 

After making sure his pokemon were okay and chatting with Koga and Blaine he returned to the main building.

 

His mind was still occupied with the three pokemon. To be honest, he hadn’t thought about what had happened with Mars, Jupiter, Saturn and Charon after Cyrus had disappeared into the pocket dimension. He was sure they wouldn’t be happy to see him again, not after how much he had lied to them. Cyrus didn’t even know their real names.

 

He turned around a corner and someone collided to him. He got a face full of red hair since the person was a full head shorter than him.

 

“Watch where you’re goi-” the person snapped with a nasal voice before falling silent with an alarmed expression.

 

Cyrus blinked. Oh no… This couldn’t be happening…

 

“...M-Mars?” Cyrus asked, just as alarmed as the woman in front of him.

 

Mars drew a sharp breath and screamed.

 


	8. Old Acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus meets some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbetaed. Just putting that out there lmao.
> 
> Also my headcanon is that Mars, Jupiter and Saturn are code names, so I gave them "real" names:  
> Mars = Macy  
> Jupiter = Julia  
> Saturn = Sandford

 

The door behind Mars opened and Jupiter stepped out, eyes sharp and alert. “Macy? Everything oka-” She fell silent when she saw Cyrus. Soon the look in her eyes changed from shock to anger.

 

“ _You_.” Cyrus couldn’t believe that such a simple word could be laced with such hatred and venom.

 

Cyrus heard commotion in the rooms around them and footsteps coming their way, alarmed by the scream.

 

Jupiter cursed, grabbed the front of Cyrus’ yukata and yanked him into their room, slamming the door closed.

 

“What’s going on?” a voice asked. Cyrus turned to look at the newcomer and… sure enough, it was Saturn.

 

Saturn froze when he saw Cyrus, turning pale.

 

A tense silence fell into the room, giving Cyrus time to properly look at his former commanders. Mars’ hair was now longer and on a neat French braid while Jupiter’s hair was shorter and in a messy pixie cut. Saturn’s hair was also down and messy in a stylish way that implied that it was probably styled by Mars. Mars was wearing a polka dot sundress, Jupiter was in short shorts and a t-shirt, Saturn in a t-shirt and simple shorts.

 

The three of them looked… surprisingly normal, without their uniforms and weird hairstyles.

 

There was a knock on the door and Jupiter cursed again. She motioned everyone to be quiet and went to open it. She kept the chink small enough that the people on the other side wouldn’t see in.

 

“We heard a scream. Is everything okay, miss?”

 

“Yes, everything is fine!” Jupiter said in the most faked chipper voice Cyrus had ever heard. “My friend just… ran into an old friend of ours we haven’t seen in years and she got excited, that’s all. Right, Macy?”

 

Mars’ thunderous expression switched to a sunny smile. “Oh, yes! And we simply have to catch up with him now. If you excuse us…”

 

The door closed and Mars’ face was back to thunder.

 

“Everyone calm down,” Saturn said, always the calm one. “Julia, what happened?”

 

“I don’t know! I heard Macy scream and… _he_ was there!”

 

“So you invited him in,” Saturn said, rubbing his eyes.

 

“I panicked, okay?!”

 

“Why is he even here?” Mars asked, “I thought he was dead or whatever.”

 

“We could arrange that,” Jupiter growled.

 

“Julia, no!” Mars and Saturn both said.

 

“Whatever. Let’s ask _him_.” Jupiter pointed at Cyrus.

 

“What are you doing here? How aren’t you dead? Are you here to bring us back?” Mars demanded.

 

Cyrus stepped back, lifting a hand to his brow. He realized his hands were shaking. Legs, too. He felt faint. Cyrus’ heart was beating faster than a galloping Rapidash and he feared he would have a panic attack. This was too much.

 

He wished Giovanni was there with him or that he at least had Honchkrow or Houndoom by his side.

 

Saturn narrowed his eyes. “Macy, Julia. Calm down. Let’s settle this like adults.”

 

Jupiter and Mars huffed and stepped back, Jupiter set her hands to her hips while Mars crossed her arms.

 

Saturn gave a strained twitch of lips that couldn’t have been called a smile even on a good day. “So… Cyrus… We apologize for that.”

 

“I don’t,” Jupiter muttered.

 

“Me neither,” Mars grunted.

 

Saturn rolled his eyes. “ _I_ apologize for that.”

 

“It’s fine,” Cyrus said, his voice reduced to a hoarse whisper.

 

There was a silence when the three waited Cyrus to say something more.

 

“You… look different,” Saturn said hesitantly.

 

“A lot has happened during those years…”

 

“We have time,” Mars said, “so spit it out.”

 

Cyrus glanced at Saturn who was still frowning. He had obviously noticed the change in him.

 

“What happened to you?” he asked quietly.

 

Cyrus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he told them about the pocket dimension and his time in the hospital. At least a short version of it.

 

“A hospital,” Jupiter said, dubious.

 

“Yes. I was… in a bad shape.” Cyrus didn’t want to talk about this. Not with _them_. They were too hostile towards him, and Cyrus was laid bare before them, defenseless.

 

“I find it hard to believe that anyone would want to help _you_ ,” Mars said.

 

That cut deep, but Cyrus didn’t let it show on his face. Briefly, Cyrus remembered himself sitting on his hospital bed, curled up in a tight ball, asking his therapist why she and the staff were helping him, after what he did. He remembered the guilt that was eating him from the inside.

 

“S-sometimes I wonder that too,” Cyrus said shakily. “I hope you’ve been better than me.”

 

There was a tense pause. “In comparison...? Yes,” Saturn said.

 

“That’s good to hear…” Cyrus managed a small smile, making the three recoil slightly. “Is… is Charon with you?”

 

“Ugh, who _cares_ about Charon?” Mars sneered, “He bailed out as soon as it was clear that everything was going to hell. We haven’t seen him since.”

 

“He was going to stab you in the back anyway,” Jupiter said.

 

“Oh…”

 

“We’ve been moving from place to place,” Saturn said, changing the subject, “Trying to find a place for ourselves.”

 

“It’s not a bad life,” Jupiter said, “But we’d like to settle down somewhere.”

 

“Have you tried Kalos?” Cyrus asked.

 

“Kalos?” Saturn asked.

 

“I know someone in Lysandre labs. I could get you a job there.”

 

Mars’ eyes were shining and she looked at Jupiter and Saturn. “Kalos…”

 

Saturn smiled at Mars. “We’ll think about it. Thank you.”

 

Jupiter wasn’t won over so easily. “Why would you do that for us? What do you get out of it?”

 

Cyrus took a breath. “It’s an apology. For… everything.”

 

The three looked surprised.

 

“I do have feelings, you know,” Cyrus said, “Contrary to the popular belief.”

 

***

 

“There you are,” Giovanni said, stepping into their room.

 

Cyrus stood and walked immediately to Giovanni, hugging him tight.

 

“Oh?” Giovanni patted Cyrus’ back, hugging him back. “What’s the matter?”

 

“I met my former commanders,” Cyrus said, voice breaking, “From Team Galactic.” He told Giovanni what happened, not wanting to let go of the other.

 

By the time he was finished, he was close to tears.

 

“Was it that bad?” Giovanni asked softly, cupping his cheeks.

 

Cyrus shook his head. “It doesn’t make sense…”

 

“You met people from your bad days, it’s normal to be emotional,” Giovanni said, “They sounded hostile, too. Anyone would’ve been startled.”

 

Cyrus closed his eyes and nodded. Giovanni brought their foreheads together, rubbing Cyrus’ cheekbones with his thumbs.

  
“Every time I think I’m safe from my past, it springs up from somewhere and reminds me of what I tried to do,” Cyrus whispered, “Of what I was.”

 

Giovanni hugged him. “You can’t escape your past. It’s part of who you are and it’s what makes you, _you_.”

 

Cyrus nuzzled Giovanni’s neck, letting the words sink in.

 

“All you can do is to accept it all.”

 

“You sound like you have experience…”

 

Giovanni huffed a laugh. “I’ve made some big mistakes as well. I’ll tell you about them some day.”

 

Cyrus nodded. A silence fell on them as Cyrus calmed down. Giovanni held him patiently until his stomach growled.

 

Cyrus blushed and Giovanni chuckled. “Hungry?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Do you want to go for breakfast? Or should I bring you something here?”

 

“It’s fine… I’ll come with you.”

 

***

 

In the dining hall, people were still talking about the scream earlier.

 

“I hope they’re okay…” Jasmine worried.

 

“She is,” Cyrus said.

 

“How do you know?” Misty asked.

 

“I… kind of caused it? I ran into an old acquaintance and she… got excited about seeing me.”

 

“I would have preferred a bit more quiet excitement,” Mariana muttered.

 

“But since everything is fine and we’re not likely to stumble on a corpse soon, we can relax again,” Misty said.

 

“Corpse…?” Mariana whispered.

 

“Is Erika still sleeping?” Misty asked Jasmine.

 

“Yes. She always sleeps late when she doesn’t have anything to do,” Jasmine smiled.

 

“Don’t we know it,” Misty giggled, “When Janine was still growing, we would take bets who got up later, Janine or Erika.”

 

“When we have the chance to spend a night together, I always end up waking up hours before her,” Jasmine said, blushing.

 

“You two are so adorable,” Misty smiled.

 

Janine blushed even deeper. “Th-thank you…”

 

“You and Giovanni, too,” Misty said to Cyrus.

 

Cyrus blushed as well. “Thank you.”

 

“I mean, I’ve never seen Giovanni that relaxed,” Misty said, “He’s mellowed out a lot since I last saw him.”

  
“I agree,” Mariana said, “Surge says he’s gone soft like it’s a bad thing. But it’s not.”

 

“He looks at you like you’re his sun,” Jasmine suddenly said.

 

“ _Exactly_!” Misty exclaimed, pointing at Jasmine, “Like you’re his sun and stars!”

 

“I… I haven’t noticed…” Cyrus muttered.

 

“Oh, but he doesn’t do that when he knows you’re looking at him,” Mariana smiled, “Some day you’ll get to see him do it when you see it too. You’ll know it when it happens.”

 

“What happens?” Giovanni asked, having returned from his smoke break.

 

Mariana, Misty and Jasmine started giggling hysterically.

 

Giovanni gave a baffled look at Cyrus, whose ears and cheeks were burning with color.

 

“It’s nothing,” Cyrus muttered.

 

***

 

After breakfast, Giovanni and Cyrus headed to the beach. The two just walked on the sand, not saying much. Cyrus was still feeling the aftereffects from meeting his commanders, but he was determined to distract himself from it.

 

“Do you want to take a picture with me?” Cyrus asked.

 

“A picture of what?” Giovanni asked, amused.

 

“Of us.”

 

Giovanni smiled and shrugged. “Sure.”

 

Cyrus got his pokenav and stepped near Giovanni, who wrapped an arm around his waist. Giovanni kissed his cheek as Cyrus snapped a few pictures.

 

“Can I send some of these to Dawn?” Cyrus asked, browsing the pictures he had just taken.

 

“Only the good ones,” Giovanni chuckled.

 

In the end, Giovanni helped to choose the best pictures that Cyrus uploaded to Chattor. One of them was the one where Giovanni was kissing him on the cheek.

 

 _Heli0sWithAZero: Me and G on a beach. :)_ , Cyrus wrote.

 

“G?” Giovanni asked, grinning, “Do you talk a lot about me in there?”

 

“I mention you every once in a while,” Cyrus smiled.

 

“Not more often? I’m insulted,” Giovanni chuckled.

 

Cyrus kissed him. “I’ll talk about you more if you insist.”

 

Giovanni smiled, and turned to look to the sea. Cyrus snapped a candid picture of him and uploaded it to Chattor as well.

 

_Heli0sWithAZero: How did I get so lucky?_

 

“Are you still playing with that thing?” Giovanni grinned.

 

“I was just putting it away,” Cyrus said and pocketed his pokenav.

 

“Good,” Giovanni smirked and kissed him.

 

“Can we go to the bath again? Tomorrow we might not have the time.”

 

“Sure.”

 

***

 

They got to the washing room to find it empty. Cyrus took the chance to look at Giovanni more openly. Like Cyrus had noticed before, Giovanni had some muscles on him, especially legs and arms. But what Cyrus didn’t notice before that Giovanni also had a somewhat round stomach, most likely due to his age. Cyrus couldn’t bring himself to look lower than that.

 

“See anything you like?” Giovanni smirked when he noticed Cyrus staring.

 

Cyrus blushed, but didn’t look away. “Yes.”

 

Surprise flashed on Giovanni’s face, but soon he was grinning again. “I’m glad to hear that.”

 

“You are very handsome.”

 

Giovanni pressed a hand onto his chest, pretending to swoon. “You flatter me.”

 

“It’s true,” Cyrus said and kissed him.

 

They moved on to the baths and got into the mixed bath. There was no one in sight, but judging by the distant murmur from the men’s bath, there were people there.

 

Giovanni and Cyrus settled in and Cyrus took Giovanni’s hand under the water.

 

***

 

Cyrus stared up at the red grass above him. He had a feeling that he should get up and run because something was going to get him if he stayed still. He tried to stand up from where he was laying down, but something was keeping him still. He turned his head to see what was clinging to him and keeping him down. Black ribbons were wrapped around his waist, chest and neck and they squeezed tighter and tighter until he couldn’t breathe. Cyrus reached out for help, even if he knew that no one was there.

 

The ground started shaking him.

 

“Cyrus! Cyrus!”

 

Cyrus jolted awake, breathing heavily. He rolled to his side and sat up, curling to himself.

 

“Cyrus…?”

 

He felt a hand on his back, rubbing gently.

 

“Did you have a nightmare?”

 

Cyrus came back to himself and became aware of his real surroundings. He was in the inn, with Giovanni, who was now sitting up too, rubbing his back and murmuring to him soothingly.

 

“I’m okay,” Cyrus whispered, “that wasn’t a bad one.”

 

Giovanni kissed his temple and pulled him into a hug. “Is this because you met the commanders earlier?”

 

“I don’t know...” Cyrus realized he forgot to get Munna from the pokemon’s area and cursed quietly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Giovanni asked.

 

“I should have gotten Munna,” Cyrus muttered, embarrassed.

 

“Don’t worry about that now. Besides, you slept just fine last night without it,” Giovanni whispered and laid down, pulling Cyrus with him. Cyrus snuggled to him, burying his face to Giovanni’s chest. “Go back to sleep, _amore_.”

 

“I’m sorry I woke you up.”

 

Giovanni just hushed him and kissed the top of his head. “It’s fine, just sleep.”

 

Something warm bloomed in Cyrus’ chest and for a moment he felt like bursting. He pulled back from Giovanni to look at him.

 

Giovanni looked back with warm, if tired eyes. “What is it?”

 

Cyrus cupped his face and kissed him. “Thank you for being so understanding,” he whispered against his lips and kissed him again. Then he hid his face into Giovanni’s chest again.

 

Giovanni’s chest rumbled with a quiet chuckle and the man carded Cyrus’ hair. “Go to sleep, you silly thing.”

 

Cyrus smiled and closed his eyes.

 

***

 

The next morning Cyrus woke up being tightly wrapped in Giovanni’s arms. He stayed where he was, not wanting to move. He ended up staying until Giovanni woke up.

 

“Good morning,” Giovanni muttered sleepily, “You’re still here.”

 

“I was too comfortable to move,” Cyrus murmured and kissed him. Giovanni deepened the kiss, nipping Cyrus’ lower lip. Cyrus sighed and Giovanni pulled him on top of himself.

 

Feeling his legs straddle Giovanni’s waist sent a jolt down Cyrus’ spine, settling deep in his belly. Cyrus’ hips rolled against Giovanni on their own. The friction sent another jolt straight into Cyrus’ crotch and he let out an embarrassing sound.

 

Cyrus broke the kiss and looked away, cheeks flaming. “I… I think we should…”

 

“Stop?” Giovanni asked with a hoarse voice. His hands were on Cyrus’ thighs, on bare skin. They were so warm… “I agree. The walls are thin here.”

 

Cyrus climbed off of him and covered his face, trying to calm himself down. “D-do you think someone heard…?”

 

Giovanni chuckled and pressed a kiss behind his ear. “Don’t worry, you weren’t that loud. Let’s go get breakfast.”

 

The dining hall was almost full. Most of the gym leaders had gotten up early since they were leaving later today. Even Erika was up, although she was looking incredibly sleepy.

 

“Anything you want to do before we have to board the ship?” Giovanni asked.

 

“I should talk to my commanders before leaving,” Cyrus said, “I did kind of promise to do them a favor…”

 

Giovanni narrowed his eyes.

 

“And they want to meet you,” Cyrus continued.

 

Giovanni lifted his brows. “Do they now.”

 

“Yeah. They were somewhat dubious to hear that I have a boyfriend.”

 

Giovanni opened his mouth to reply, but a flash of red appeared on the table. “Hey there sir! I like your hair.”

 

Cyrus and Giovanni both blinked and Cyrus realized it was Mars. “Oh, this is one of them, Mars-”

 

“Macy,” Mars said, “My real name is Macy. Is this him?” she asked, looking at Giovanni with shining eyes.

 

“Uh, yes. This is Giovanni, my boyfriend.”

 

Giovanni gave Macy a curt smile that didn’t even try to reach his eyes. Cyrus supposed he was a bit wary about her for almost giving Cyrus a panic attack.

 

Macy gave Giovanni a long, calculating look. “A bit older than I would’ve guessed, but you do have some vintage charm to you,” she said.

 

Giovanni gaped, speechless.

 

“Anyway,” Macy continued, “First of all, sorry for being so aggressive towards you yesterday and implying we were going to kill you. We were a bit spooked, you know? I talked with Julia and Sandford and we decided that we should at least try to give you another chance. Start on a clean slate, you know?”

 

“That’s… very kind of you,” Cyrus said, stunned.

 

“I know. We figured you wouldn’t have much friends, so. Anyway, try to not make Julia angry. She’s still a bit…” Macy waved her hand, “mad with you.”

 

“I understand,” Cyrus said sheepishly.

 

“There they are!” Macy stood up from her seat and waved her hands. “Julia! Sandford! Over here!”

 

Jupiter and Saturn joined them. Saturn kept his face carefully blank, while Jupiter didn’t bother and scowled openly.

 

“Here’s Julia and Sandford,” Macy chirped, pointing to Jupiter and Saturn, respectively.

 

“Nice to meet you again, sir,” Sandford said, bowing his head somewhat stiffly. Julia just gave a curt nod.

 

“Don’t call me that,” Cyrus said, rubbing his brow, “Just Cyrus will do now.”

 

“I’m sorry… Cyrus.”

 

“And this is Cyrus’s boyfriend, Giovanni,” Macy said, wrapping an arm around Giovanni’s shoulders, making Giovanni scowl, “Isn’t he handsome?”

 

Saturn and Julia nodded at him, exchanging pleasantries.

 

“So, the guy you know in Kalos?” Macy said, eyes shining, “Who is he?”

 

“His name is Lysandre,” Cyrus said, and Sandford’s eyes widened.

 

“The owner of Lysandre labs?!”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Of course you would know him,” Julia muttered.

 

“How did you even meet him?” Sandford asked.

 

“In the hospital. He came in a bit after me,” Cyrus said, writing his number down on a napkin, “Tell him I sent you. I’m sure he can find you jobs in his labs.”

 

Sandford took the napkin and Macy was bouncing on her seat. “We’re going to Kalooooos,” she said, nasally voice even higher with excitement. Sandford smiled and even Julia’s face softened.

 

“Thank you, si- Cyrus,” Sandford said, “This means a lot to us.”

 

“It means a lot to me as well,” Cyrus smiled, “I hope you enjoy Kalos.”

 

***

 

A few hours later Giovanni, Cyrus and rest of the gym leaders were ready to board the ship. Mariana sought out Cyrus and gave him some medicine for the seasickness, which Cyrus was grateful for.

 

The boat ride back to Vermilion City went on without a hitch. Cyrus still felt a bit sick, but not as bad as last time. By the time they were back at Vermilion City, Cyrus just wanted to take a nap. Luckily Archer was there to drive them to Viridian City, so Cyrus could cuddle to Giovanni’s side and sleep for the drive.

 

“Cyrus… Wake up, we’re home.”

 

Cyrus blinked blearily and stretched. They got out of the car and were greeted by Archer’s incredibly sour expression.

 

“Will that be all, sir?”

 

“Yes. Thank you Archer. I will see you tomorrow.”

 

Archer nodded, got into the car and drove off. Cyrus and Giovanni went inside. There was a small pile of mail on the floor. Giovanni sighed and picked it up, starting to sort through it.

 

“There’s something for you here,” Giovanni said, holding out a light beige envelope.

 

Cyrus took it and noticed Cynthia’s handwriting on the envelope. Curious, he opened it and discovered a shimmering card inside. Cyrus read the card and his eyes widened.

 

“What is it?” Giovanni asked.

 

“Cynthia is getting married,” Cyrus said.

 


	9. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus meets Giovanni's family.

 

One morning, Giovanni came to the kitchen with his pokenav on his ear, speaking to someone.

 

“Dinner? Sure… I’ll have to ask Cyrus, though.” A pause as the person at the other end of the line said something Cyrus couldn’t hear. Giovanni paled a bit and his voice became hesitant. “Cyrus? Ah, he… he’s my… boyfriend…”

 

He then immediately removed the pokenav from his ear as the person started yelling.

 

“Mamma, please! We’ve been together for a _month_!” The more Giovanni spoke,the more his speech got a foreign lilt to it.

 

Pause.

 

“ _Yes_ , I was going to tell you, but there just wasn’t a proper moment.”

 

Pause, more yelling.

 

Giovanni sighed. “Yes, yes, I will bring him- _Che_? Speak to him now?” Giovanni glanced at Cyrus and shook his head. “No, I’m sorry, _Mamma_ , but Cyrus is still asleep. Yes, yes, I’ll let you talk to him soon.

 

Another pause. Giovanni smiled a bit.

 

“I love you too, _Mamma_. I’ll call you later.” Giovanni hung up and sighed. “When she gets going, she isn’t going to stop anytime soon. Good morning, Cyrus.” He stepped to Cyrus and kissed him.

 

“Your mother?” Cyrus asked.

 

“Yes. She wants to meet you.”

 

“When?” Cyrus asked, pressing against Giovanni’s chest.

 

“Later this week. I think it will be some kind of family gathering, so there will be a lot of people around.”

 

“I can’t wait,” Cyrus said.

 

“You are being very optimistic,” Giovanni said with a crooked smile.

 

***

 

Later that night Cyrus was laying down on Giovanni’s bed and watched the other get ready for bed. Cyrus had grown bolder at looking at Giovanni after the hot springs and he was glad for it. The more he looked at Giovanni, the more attracted he was to him, it seemed.

 

“You’re staring again,” Giovanni said, smiling.

 

“You’re being handsome.”

 

Giovanni chuckled and walked over to the bed, hovering above Cyrus. “Flattery will get you nowhere.”

 

“But it got you where I wanted,” Cyrus grinned, grasped Giovanni’s shoulders and pulled him down to kiss him.

 

Giovanni let out a small sound and pushed against Cyrus, climbing on top of him. Cyrus let him. He had gotten used to having Giovanni on top of him after making out with him on the sofa countless of times.

 

What Cyrus wasn’t used to, however, was Giovanni slipping his hand under Cyrus’ shirt. Cyrus gasped and froze, making Giovanni stop moving as well.

 

“Is this okay?” he asked.

 

Cyrus hesitated. The warmth of Giovanni’s hand on his stomach… wasn’t bad, actually. “Yeah. I just wasn’t expecting that…”

 

“Do you want to stop?”

 

“No.”

 

Giovanni kissed him and moved his hand up on Cyrus’ body, still under the shirt. Cyrus arched his back as Giovanni’s palm caressed his chest. Giovanni’s thumb tweaked a nipple and Cyrus moaned. He had never realized how sensitive he was.

 

Giovanni chuckled and Cyrus felt the vibration in his chest. “Never touched here?”

 

Cyrus shook his head wordlessly.

 

Giovanni turned serious and paused. “You… you do touch yourself, right?”

 

Cyrus blushed. “I… Very rarely…”

 

Giovanni rolled off of him, pulling his hand out of Cyrus’ shirt. “How rarely?”

 

“O-once every few months… I haven’t felt the need to do it more often than that. Low drive.”

 

Giovanni nodded. “Have you thought about… doing more?”

 

Cyrus blushed and he fidgeted his shirt hem. “Yes…”

 

“And how do you feel about it?” Giovanni prompted gently.

 

“I… It’s intriguing. I want to try.”

 

Giovanni smiled and kissed him. “We’ll go slow.”

 

Cyrus nodded. “Starting with fingers and toys, right?”

 

For a short moment, Giovanni looked surprised, but then he chuckled. “I was more thinking of massages and such, but that will do too.”

 

Cyrus flustered deep pink and turned away. Giovanni laughed and got under the blanket too. Cyrus cuddled to his side.

 

“Tell me about your family.”

 

“Well… It’s… Loud and obnoxious,” Giovanni said.

 

There was a pause as Cyrus waited for him to elaborate. He didn’t.

 

“...And…?”

 

“That’s all. You’ll see when we get there.”

 

“I would like to know what to expect…”

 

Giovanni sighed. “My mother fusses a lot, but it will sound like she’s angry. She’s not angry, that’s just how she is. She will want to parade you around the house and introduce you to everyone. There will be a lot of people, so don’t stress out about remembering names. My mother and my aunties will note how thin you are and try to feed you up. You don’t have to humor them.”

 

“Do you think your mother will like me?”

 

“I think she will love you.”

 

“She won’t mind that I’m a man?”

 

“No. I think she just wants me to be happy. And she has a grandchildren already so she can’t gripe about not going to have any. I also have a brother who has some kids and can give her more grandchildren if she wants them so desperately.”

 

Cyrus lifted his head and looked at Giovanni. “You have a brother?”

 

Giovanni nodded. “Twin brother. His name is Giuseppe.”

 

“Twin brother,” Cyrus repeated.

 

“Yes. We don’t look much alike, though.”

 

“Oh…” Cyrus relaxed. “That’s good.”

 

Giovanni chuckled. “Can’t handle twice the amount of handsome?”

 

“I was more thinking of mistaking him for you and kissing him by accident,” Cyrus said, blushing.

 

Giovanni laughed and Cyrus smacked his chest. “Don’t laugh! That would be awful! I couldn’t be in the same room with him after that.”

 

Giovanni’s laugh died down to quiet chuckles and he kissed Cyrus. “Don’t worry. You’ll be able to tell us apart. You’ll see when you meet him.”

 

“I hope so. What about your father?”

 

“He died when I was younger, but mother has pictures. He… I remember him not smiling much. But he wasn’t angry or strict. That’s just how he carried himself.”

 

Cyrus listened him speak, getting sleepier by the minute. Giovanni must have noticed it because he chuckled and kissed his forehead.

 

“But my mother will tell you everything about him. Goodnight, _amore_.”

 

***

 

Giovanni and Cyrus arrived at Giovanni’s mother’s mansion early afternoon. They paused in front of the door, and Cyrus fussed.

 

“How do I look? Is my hair okay?” Cyrus asked nervously.

 

Giovanni chuckled and kissed him. “You look _fine_. Stop fussing.”

 

“I’ve never met anyone’s mother in this context before,” Cyrus muttered.

 

“I know. Everything will be fine, believe me.”

 

Cyrus nodded stiffly, biting his lip. Giovanni lifted his hand to the doorbell. “Ready?” Cyrus nodded again and Giovanni rang. There was the longest five seconds of silence of Cyrus’ life before a bored-looking teenager opened the door.

 

“Hello, Isabella,” Giovanni smiled, “You’ve grown.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Isabella said, stepping aside so Cyrus and Giovanni could get in, “Literally no one has told me _that_ today.” Her eyes landed on Cyrus and she lifted her eyebrows. “Cool hair.”

 

“Thank you…”

 

“This is Cyrus, my boyfriend,” Giovanni said.

 

Isabella blinked and looked at Cyrus again, with wider eyes. “Ohhh,” she breathed, then ran off.

 

Giovanni lifted his eyebrows. “Teenagers. Let’s go find my mother.”

 

They wandered through the mansion, greeting Giovanni’s relatives in every room they came across, until someone called out for Giovanni. Cyrus turned and saw a dark-haired man. He vaguely looked like Giovanni, but his eyes and hair were darker, nose was flatter and his eyelids were thicker. Cyrus assumed this was Giuseppe. He was holding a small baby and smiling. There was a pleasant-looking woman sitting on a couch with a toddler on her lap and a slightly older child sitting next to her. There was also a Chansey hovering near the family.

 

“ _Mamma_ has been waiting for you with bated breath. She told us you have _un amante_ with you, but she refused to tell anything else.” He grinned and winked.

 

“Where is she?” Giovanni asked, “We were looking for her.”

 

Giuseppe’s gaze moved to Cyrus. He grinned and he shifted the toddler in his arms. “Is this him?! You actually brought him!”

 

“Yes,” Giovanni said, wrapping an arm around Cyrus’ waist, “I was hoping to introduce him to _Mamma_ first, but…”

 

“Oh, I understand,” Giuseppe grinned, “Go to her, we’ll act surprised later.” Giuseppe winked and pointed at a door next to him.

 

Giovanni took Cyrus’ hand and they stepped into the room. “ _Mamma_?”

 

“Giovanni, _il mio bambino_! You have finally arrived!” A small, frail-looking woman in a tasteful black dress appeared with and glided over to Giovanni to hug him and kiss his cheeks.

 

“Hello, Mamma,” Giovanni chuckled.

 

Mrs Sakaki pulled back and looked at her son. “You look good! Rested... Happy.”

 

“Thank you, _Mamma_.” Giovanni took a breath and touched Cyrus’ arm. “ _Mamma_ , this is Cyrus.”

 

Mrs Sakaki’s eyes bore into Cyrus and Cyrus struggled to put on a friendly smile. “Nice to meet you ma’am,” he said and shook her hand. Mrs Sakaki used the hand to pull Cyrus close and hugged him, kissing his cheeks like she had kissed Giovanni’s cheeks. When she pulled away, she grabbed Cyrus’ chin and looked at him. The grip was surprisingly tight, hinting that the frail facade might hide some steel underneath.

 

“Oh, look at those cheekbones…” she whispered, turning Cyrus’ head and caressing his cheek with her thumb, bringing a blood-red fingernail uncomfortably close to Cyrus’ eye. “I bet you could cut diamonds with them.” She looked into Cyrus’ eyes. “What a bright shade of blue! Such beautiful eyes. You are very handsome. Well done, Giovanni.” She let go of Cyrus and stepped back.

 

Cyrus flushed under the praise and heard Giovanni snort a laugh. “Th-thank you…” No one has ever said that to him.

 

Now that Mrs Sakaki was further away, Cyrus could get a good look at her. Her eyes were sharp, like Giovanni’s. She had the same nose and eyes as Giovanni. Giovanni and Mrs Sakaki’s hair were also the same shade, although Mrs Sakaki had a few elegant strands of grey dusting her temples. Giovanni has inherited a lot from her, and not just looks.

 

Mrs Sakaki started circling Cyrus, looking at him from head to toe.

 

“Goodness, how thin you are!” Mrs Sakaki exclaimed, turning to Giovanni, “You haven’t been feeding him properly! A good gust of wind and he’ll fly away, then you would have no Cyrus anymore!”

 

Giovanni sighed and gave Cyrus a look that told ‘ _See? I told you_ ’. “That’s how he is, _Mamma_. He’s one of those people who don’t gain weight.”

 

“He’s right, ma’am,” Cyrus said, “I’ve always been this thin.”

 

Mrs Sakaki waved a hand. “None of that, now. Call me _Mamma_ , like everyone else. Or at least Amalia,” she smiled, “you are family now, after all.” She patted Cyrus’ cheek. “Now, come, let’s introduce you to everyone.”

 

They left the room to the one they just came from. Giuseppe was still there with the child and Chansey.

 

“This is Giuseppe, my younger son,” Amalia said, “He and Giovanni are twins.”

 

“And this is my youngest, Akiko,” Giuseppe said, lifting the toddler in his arms, “My wife, Amy.”

 

Amy smiled and lifted the toddler’s hand to a wave. “This is our middle child, Andrew and our oldest, Mia.” She motioned to the older child, who waved shyly and hid to her mother’s side. “And our nanny, Pulcino.” Chansey chirped and waved a chubby hand.

 

“Giuseppe did the sensible thing and settled down and started a family,” Amalia said, giving Giovanni a half-hearted glare, “Unlike some.”

 

“I was busy with the family business, _Mamma_ ,” Giovanni said tiredly, as if they had gone through this same issue many, many times. “The one you started.”

 

“Maybe you can make him settle down,” Amalia winked to Cyrus.

 

Cyrus blushed and glanced at Giovanni, who gave a crooked smile and wrapped an arm around him. “We’ll see…”

 

Amalia paraded Cyrus around the mansion and introduced him to cousins, aunties, uncles, nieces, nephews, grandmother, grandfathers, in-laws and other relatives and their pokemon. By the time they were done, it was time for dinner.

 

Deciding the sitting order apparently required a long and loud discussion. Amalia wanted to sit near Cyrus and her sons because she wanted to get to know Cyrus better. People seemed to know better than to argue, so Cyrus was sat at almost the end of the table, between Giovanni and Amalia. Giuseppe and Amy sat on the other side of the table.

 

“Tell us about your family,” Amalia said as the food was being served. Some kind of pasta dish with tomato sauce and garlic breadsticks.

 

Giovanni stiffened next to Cyrus and Cyrus forced an uncomfortable smile. “I… I haven’t talked to them in ten years, to be honest.”

 

Amalia looked horrified. “Why on earth not?”

 

“We… we never had a good relationship to begin with. Then I… made some huge mistakes…”

 

“You don’t have to talk about this, if you don’t want to,” Giovanni interjected.

 

“I agree. I’m sorry for asking, dear,” Amalia said and patted Cyrus’ hand, “But look on the bright side: we’ll be your family now!”

 

“Thank you,” Cyrus smiled.

 

“Tell us how you two met,” an aunt spoke up.

 

“Tell us how you managed to woo Giovanni!” another aunt grinned.

 

“Yes, how _did_ you tame him?”

 

Cyrus blinked. “I… I did barely nothing… It was Giovanni who did most of the... wooing.”

 

There was an astonished silence. Then there was a cacophony of disbelieving laughter, “ _che?_ ”s and other dubious sounds.

 

“Giovanni? _Giovanni_ wooed _you_?”

 

“...Yes?” Somewhat alarmed, Cyrus glanced at Giovanni, whose ears were burning with color. “Why is that so...”

 

“Just because I don’t bring anyone here, doesn’t mean I don’t have lovers,” Giovanni said sourly.

 

“I don’t understand,” Cyrus said.

 

“We’re just teasing,” Giuseppe chuckled, “Giovanni never brings anyone over. We thought it’s because he’s hopeless with women.”

 

“Or men,” Amy interjected.

 

“The last time he brought someone over was that woman from Johto eighteen years ago,” Giuseppe mused.

 

“Which raises a question,” Amalia spoke up, looking at Giovanni, “Why now? Why him?”

 

The table fell silent again and all eyes were on Giovanni.

 

Giovanni tensed. “Wh-what?”

 

Somewhere, a baby started crying and broke the tension as people had to get up to tend to it.

 

***

 

After dinner was over, Giovanni grabbed Cyrus and escaped to a veranda.

 

“I told you they were obnoxious,” Giovanni said, blowing out cigarette smoke.

 

“I like them,” Cyrus smiled.

 

Giovanni huffed a laugh and wrapped an arm around him. “I’m glad to hear that.”

 

Cyrus burrowed to Giovanni’s side and kissed his cheek. The two fell silent. They sat in the serene silence for a while until the door opened behind them and small feet ran up to them. A small girl climbed onto Cyrus’ lap.

 

“Hello,” Cyrus said, surprised.

 

“Hi,” the girl said, “We’re playing hide and seek and you are my hiding place now.”

 

“Mia, right?” Cyrus said, “Giuseppe’s oldest?”

 

“Yes!” Mia grinned. “And you’re Uncle Gio’s hubby!”

 

Cyrus blushed, but didn’t argue. “You chose a good hiding spot,” he said instead, “My back covers you from the window and no one would think about looking from here.”

 

Mia grinned and grasped Cyrus’ hands, playing with the long fingers.

 

“The dinner was delicious,” Cyrus said.

 

“Wasn’t it? My family knows how to cook.”

 

“Remind me to ask the breadstick recipe later.”

 

“Your hands are huge,” Mia said, sizing Cyrus’ hands against her own. Her fingertips barely reached the top of Cyrus’ palm.

 

“Or your hands are tiny,” Cyrus said, curling his fingers and covering her hands.

 

“How’d you get them so big?” she asked in awe.

 

“I always ate my greens.”

 

Mia cringed audibly. “But they taste so nasty…”

 

“I know, but they make you grow.”

 

“Awww…”

 

The door opened and a small boy poked his head out. “Have you seen Mia? We’re playing hide and seek and no one’s found her yet.”

 

Giovanni blew out some smoke. “Nope, can’t say we have,” he said. Mia suppressed a giggle into her palms.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Very sure.”

 

The boy narrowed his eyes and Cyrus covered Mia’s eyes and leant to kiss Giovanni on the cheek.

 

“Oh, gross!” The boy went back inside.

 

“What happened?” Mia asked when Cyrus removed his hand.

 

“You won hide and seek,” Cyrus smiled, “Congratulations.”

 

Mia beamed.

 

***

 

“You’re surprisingly good with kids,” Giovanni said later when they had gotten back inside.

 

“I don’t know…” Cyrus muttered.

 

“Ohh?” Amalia grinned over a small cup of strong coffee, “Maybe I will get a grandchild or two out of Giovanni, after all.”

 

“I already have a child, _Mamma_ ,” Giovanni grunted, rubbing his eyes.

 

“He’s disowned you! And I didn’t even know about him until he was ten!”

 

Giovanni groaned.

 

“W-we’re not even married yet,” Cyrus said. This talk about having a child was making him incredibly uncomfortable.

 

“Let them be, _Mamma_ ,” Giuseppe said, “They’ve just gotten together. We shouldn’t rush them.”

 

Amalia scoffed and waved her hand. “Kids these days. Everything must go as fast as possible, but you hesitate when it comes to love.”

 

“I suppose we like to take our time finding the right one. Weddings are expensive and divorces are messy,” Cyrus said.

 

There was a surprised silence.

 

“O-or so I would think,” Cyrus muttered.

 

“That does make some sense,” Amalia admitted, “But you younglings do take a long time finding ‘the one’. Me and Akihiro, it was love at first sight!”

 

“How did you meet him?” Cyrus asked.

 

“Akihiro? Oh, my Akihiro…” Amalia got a far-away look in her eyes and Giovanni and Giuseppe sighed.

 

“Here we go…”

 

And so Amalia spent a better part of an hour telling how she met Giovanni and Giuseppe’s father in detail.

 

There had been a business meeting Amalia had attended with her father (who had hoped for a son, but got strong-willed Amalia instead). The business partners of Amalia’s father had brought their son, Akihiro with them.

 

At first Amalia hadn’t cared much for the stoic young man, but soon his silver tongue and ability to weave poetry out of most anything won her over.

 

“That Akihiro… The things he whispered to me during those moments when we sneaked away from our parents,” Amalia sighed, a tender blush dusting her cheeks, “He didn’t look like it, but he was such a romantic, my Akihiro…”

 

Akihiro had charmed Amalia so troughoutly that the two were married within the year. Giovanni and Giuseppe were born almost exactly nine months later.

  
“Of course, I inherited my father’s business and revamped it into Team Rocket in the middle of it, as well,” Amalia said as a sidenote.

 

When Giovanni and Giuseppe were turning twenty, Akihiro fell ill and died peacefully in his sleep. Amalia retired from being the boss of Team Rocket soon after, leaving the position to Giovanni. Giuseppe never had the interest in the family business.

 

“I just wanted to be a florist,” Giuseppe shrugged.

 

“And florist he became!” Amalia beamed, “The best florist in Kanto!”

 

“I wouldn’t say best,” Giuseppe chuckled sheepishly.

 

“But anyway,” Amalia said, “That’s the story of my darling Akihiro.” She stood, walked to a bookshelf and took an album. Giovanni made a choked sound. Amalia sat down next to Cyrus and opened the album. “This is him.” She pointed at a strict-looking man whose arm was draped around a much younger Amalia.

 

“Giuseppe takes after him a lot, as Giovanni takes after me,” Amalia said.

 

“I can see that now.” Giuseppe had Akihiro’s eyes and Amalia’s cheekbones while Giovanni had Amalia’s eyes, nose and complexion.

 

Amalia flipped a few pages ahead to baby pictures. Giuseppe and Giovanni exchanged an alarmed look and quietly sneaked off.

 

Cyrus and Amalia spent another hour on the couch, flipping through old photos of Giovanni and Giuseppe through the years.

 

“Oh, has Giovanni mentioned he had a ponytail when he was younger?” Amalia asked with a devious grin.

 

“He has. And he said you would have pictures,” Cyrus said.

 

Amalia giggled and went to get another album. “That was a phase he had in his late teens.” She opened the album and leafed through the pages to find pictures. “He cut it off when he became the boss of Team Rocket. Ah, here!” She found a picture and slipped it out of the album to show Cyrus.

 

In the picture, Giovanni was a lot younger, with less wrinkles and with an almost cocky grin. He was holding a cigarette between his index and middle finger and he was leaning to what looked like a bridge rail. The picture was taken at an angle that showed his profile and a ponytail that trailed down from the nape of his neck to his shoulderblades. His shirt was unbuttoned well down to his chest.

 

Giovanni looked incredibly handsome in that picture.

 

“You can keep it, if you want,” Amalia giggled, snapping Cyrus back to present.

 

Cyrus blushed. “I-I couldn’t…”

 

“I insist,” Amalia smiled, “It’s a copy, so it’s not like I’m losing the original.”

 

Cyrus hesitated, but slipped the picture into his pocket. “Thank you.”

 

Amalia just winked at him.

 

Soon Giovanni peeked into the room where Amalia and Cyrus were sitting. “Are you done with the pictures?” he asked.

 

“Just finished,” Amalia chirped, standing to put the last album away.

 

“Good. It’s getting late and we should be going,” Giovanni said, stepping into the room properly.

 

“Already? You could stay for the night,” Amalia said.

 

“Thank you, but I have work tomorrow and Cyrus has an interview,” Giovanni said, hugging his mother.

 

“Oh, a job interview? What kind of job are you applying to?”

 

“It’s a small tech support shop,” Cyrus said, “They need an assistant and maybe I could be it.”

 

“I see… I hope you get the job,” Amalia smiled.

 

Cyrus and Giovanni said goodbye to Amalia and Giuseppe’s family before leaving.

 

They got to Giovanni’s car and Giovanni paused, digging a cigarette case and a lighter from his jacket. “So… How did you like them?”

 

“I loved them,” Cyrus smiled, pressing himself against Giovanni’s chest, “Although I mostly talked to your mother.”

 

“Really? You liked them? You didn’t think they’re loud or overbearing?” Giovanni seemed surprised.

 

“No. I love them. They’re lovely.”

 

Giovanni gave him a sceptical look as he lighted a cigarette. “You don’t have to lie to me, I can take it.”

 

Cyrus chuckled and moved so Giovanni could smoke without having to blow smoke to Cyrus’ face. “I’m not lying. I want to see them again.”

 

“Huh,” Giovanni said, “I almost feared they would scare you away.” He chuckled.

 

“They didn’t.” Cyrus burrowed to Giovanni’s side.

 

“Well, that’s good to hear.” Giovanni dropped the cigarette stub and crushed it with his shoe. “Let’s go home.”

 

***

 

They made it home and started going to bed for the night. After they had settled under the sheets, Cyrus cuddled close to Giovanni’s side, feeling an odd heat in his chest and stomach that was spreading lower in an electrifying buzz. He wanted to… touch. And be touched.

 

“Is there something on your mind?” Giovanni asked, smile in his voice.

 

Cyrus realized that he had been drawing small circles on Giovanni’s stomach with his fingertips. He moved his hand to Giovanni’s chest and blushed.

 

Giovanni chuckled and brought Cyrus’ hand to his lips, kissing every fingertip. “It’s not just your hand.”

 

“Wha…?” Cyrus realized that his member had woken and was now half-hard and poking Giovanni’s thigh. Cyrus blushed even deeper and rolled away from Giovanni. “O-oh no… I’m s-sorry!”

 

Giovanni laughed and pulled Cyrus into a kiss. “Don’t apologize, amore.” He rolled on top of Cyrus and pecked his lips again. “Do you want to do something about it?”

 

Cyrus hesitated, biting his lip. He noticed how Giovanni’s eyes fell down to his mouth and darkened, his own lips parting. “Yes,” Cyrus whispered, “I want to… d-do something about it.”

 

Giovanni smiled gently and kissed him again, keeping it chaste at first, then deepening it as Cyrus relaxed. His tongue pushed into Cyrus’ mouth and Cyrus sighed, clinging to Giovanni’s shoulders, sinking his fingers into Giovanni’s hair and messing it. Giovanni broke the kiss and nipped Cyrus’ lower lip, kissing down his jaw and neck.

 

Cyrus shivered. “Wh-what should I do?”

 

“What do you want to do?”

 

Cyrus hesitated and slowly slipped his hand under the tank top Giovanni was wearing. He felt the soft belly turn to firm pectorals under his hands. He felt the chest hair and the pair of nipples hardening under his touch.

 

“You can take it off,” Giovanni said, voice hoarse.

 

Cyrus swallowed and grabbed the hem of the top and tugged it upwards. Giovanni helped him to take it off and threw it on the floor.

 

Giovanni’s chest was rising and and falling as the man’s breath quickened. Cyrus realized he was starting to pant as well. Giovanni bent his head to kiss Cyrus’ neck again, nipping the skin lightly. Cyrus slapped his hands onto his mouth and choked back a moan.

 

“Don’t hold back,” Giovanni said, prying Cyrus’ hands off of his face, “I want to hear you.”

 

Cyrus bit his lip and nodded.

 

Giovanni slipped his hand under Cyrus’ shirt and kissed his neck again. He lifted the hem up to Cyrus’ chest, but Cyrus grabbed his wrists gently, stopping him. “I… I want to… Can I keep it on?”

 

“It might get messy.”

 

“I know. It can be washed.”

 

Giovanni smiled and shrugged. “Okay then.” He caressed big, languid circles on Cyrus’ chest and stomach and crawled down to kiss down his sternum. Giovanni licked his nipple with the flat of his tongue and Cyrus whimpered out loud, arching his back.

 

Giovanni grinned. “Good?”

 

Cyrus hid his face behind his hands and nodded. “D-don’t stop...” Cyrus heard Giovanni chuckle and felt his tongue on his other nipple. Cyrus shivered, sure that Giovanni could feel how fast his heart was beating.

 

Giovanni moved down again, pressing a kiss on every rib. He reached Cyrus’ stomach and kissed the navel, dipping his tongue in. Cyrus shivered again and Giovanni looked up, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

“Cyrus, look at me.”

 

Cyrus blinked and looked down at him. Giovanni smirked and licked a line down from Cyrus’ navel, past the scarce, coarse hair, all the way down to the top of Cyrus’ pyjama bottoms. Cyrus drew a sharp breath. Giovanni hooked two fingers to the elastic and tugged the fabric down, keeping up the eye contact for the whole time. Cyrus held his breath.

 

“Spread your legs a little, please.”

 

Cyrus drew a small breath and did what he was told. Giovanni moved to the space and pulled Cyrus’ pyjama bottoms off, leaving him in his rumpled shirt and underwear. Very visibly tented underwear. Cyrus wanted to hide himself, embarrassed at how hard he was.

 

Giovanni smirked and licked Cyrus’ hipbone, teasing him before mouthing Cyrus through his underwear. Surprised, Cyrus let out a loud moan, his hips bucking on their own.

 

“Easy there, amore,” Giovanni chuckled. He peeled Cyrus’ underwear off slowly, allowing Cyrus’ member to curve over his lower stomach. The downright hungry look in Giovanni’s eyes made it twitch and Cyrus hide behind his hands again. He felt Giovanni wrap his fingers around him and Cyrus whimpered as the older man stroked him slowly.

 

“Don’t hide yourself,” Giovanni murmured. Cyrus removed his hands from his face to see Giovanni lower his mouth to the tip and lick the drop of precum that had gathered there. Cyrus’ mouth opened in a silent moan as Giovanni took the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly. Giovanni’s head bobbed and took Cyrus deeper, starting a steady rhythm of up and down.

 

Cyrus moaned helplessly, fisting the bed sheets. His moans grew louder and louder until Giovanni pulled away, letting Cyrus’ tip pop obscenely against his lips.

 

“Wh-why did you stop?” Cyrus panted.

 

Giovanni chuckled and moved up to reach something from the bedside drawer, giving Cyrus a close up of his chest. “I had something else in mind for tonight.”

 

He pulled his hand back, with a tube of lubrication. He dropped it onto the bed and got rid of the underwear that was serving as his sleepwear for the night. Giovanni’s member bounced when it was released from its constraints.

 

Nervousness bubbled in Cyrus’ stomach. He had looked up how sex between two men would work, but that took a lot of time and preparation… And Giovanni was thick, almost terrifyingly thick.

 

“Relax,” Giovanni chuckled and kissed his cheek, as if reading Cyrus’ mind, “We’re not doing that yet. Not until you’re ready.”

 

“Oh,” Cyrus breathed, “Okay.”

 

Giovanni hovered over him, watching him with a fond smile. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

Cyrus blushed and looked away, making Giovanni chuckle again. The older man clicked the tube open and squirted some of the content onto his hand. Then he straddled Cyrus’ thighs and wrapped his fingers around both of them, stroking them both in tandem. Cyrus grasped his thighs and whimpered.

 

“How does it feel?” Giovanni asked.

 

“Don’t stop.”

 

Giovanni chuckled and kept moving his hand, bowing to hover over Cyrus. It felt so different from when Cyrus did it to himself and he wasn’t sure if it was the lubrication or the unfamiliar hand doing it or both. Giovanni rubbed his thumb over their tips and nipped Cyrus’ neck and Cyrus moaned, clinging to the older man’s shoulders and forgetting what he was thinking about.

 

“G-Giovanni… I… I’m going to…”

 

“Come,” Giovanni whispered roughly, his voice making Cyrus shiver, “come for me.”

 

After a few strokes, a wave of pleasure washed over Cyrus as he came, back arching and mouth falling open in a silent sound. He was only vaguely aware of Giovanni coming also with a muted grunt, spilling on Cyrus’ stomach.

 

By the time Cyrus came down from his high, Giovanni was cleaning his stomach with a warm, damp towel.

 

“Hey,” he smiled, “How are you feeling?”

 

“Uh,” Cyrus said, still somewhat dazed, “G-good? Satisfied. And also kinda sleepy.”

 

Giovanni smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth, pulling the hem of his shirt back down and tucking his now limp member back into his underwear. “Did you enjoy it?”

 

Cyrus nodded and smiled too. “I want to do it again sometime,” he said and yawned.

 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Giovanni chuckled, “Go to sleep.”

 

Cyrus hummed sleepily and closed his eyes. “Did _you_ enjoy it?”

 

“I did, thank you. I’ll be right back.” Giovanni got out of the bed and went to the bathroom that was conjoined with the bedroom. There was a sound of running water and Cyrus dozed off, only to be awoken when Giovanni crawled back into the bed. Cyrus rolled to his side and cuddled close to him. Giovanni chuckled in a low voice and murmured something.

 

Cyrus didn’t answer because he was half-asleep already.

 

Before he completely fell asleep, he felt Giovanni’s lips on his forehead and heard him whisper: “ _Buona notte, amore mio_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week I'm (hopefully) starting another internship. That might make it longer for me to write a new chapter but we'll see.


	10. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia's wedding.

 

 

“So, how cold is Sinnoh, exactly?” Giovanni asked, holding a knitted sweater.

 

“Probably not that cold,” Cyrus said, eyeing the sweater. “But it all comes down to how well you handle cold,” he added at the dubious look Giovanni gave him.

 

Giovanni pursed his lips in thought and packed the sweater.

 

“I have some warm clothes at home. You can borrow some them if you want.”

 

Giovanni gave him a look and put the sweater back into the closet. Cyrus chuckled. “I hope for your sake that it’s not going to be cold.”

 

“I’ll keep you warm,” Cyrus promised.

 

“You better. Did you tell Fatima you’d be away for a few days?

 

Fatima, a sunny and dark-haired and dark-skinned woman, was Cyrus’ boss at the tech support shop he was working at now. The interview had been more Cyrus introducing himself to her, it turned out, when Fatima had told Cyrus that he had been the only one who applied to the job.

 

“I did. She wanted to give me the whole week off, but I told her only four days would be enough.”

 

Giovanni hummed. “I have to admit, I’m looking forwards to the wedding,” he said, “You’ve met my colleagues and friends and family and now I get to meet your friends.”

 

“I can’t wait to introduce you to Dawn and Cynthia.”

 

Giovanni chuckled and shook his head. “What odd friendships you have. The girl who beat you and the champion of Sinnoh.”

 

Cyrus shrugged and smiled.

 

***

 

They used Giovanni’s private jet to get to Sinnoh. On the way Cyrus explained to Giovanni the places they would be visiting. First, they would land on Jubilife City because that’s where the airport was. They would meet Dawn, Cynthia and Looker at the airport and go out for dinner together. Then Giovanni and Cyrus were free to go to Route 228, where they would spend the nights. The wedding would be held in Celestic Town, which was Cynthia’s home town.

 

“So we’re going to be a little bit all over,” Giovanni said.

 

“Pretty much.”

 

They landed safely in Jubilife airport and got out of the plane and started looking around for Dawn and Cynthia.

 

“Cynthia has long, blond hair, right?” Giovanni asked.

 

“Yes, and Dawn has black hair.”

 

“Cyruuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!!!”

 

Cyrus and Giovanni turned to look towards the sound and saw Dawn running towards them. Cyrus had barely time to react before the girl had launched herself to Cyrus’ arms and hugged him tight.

 

“Oof… Hello, Dawn,” he chuckled.

 

“I missed you so much!” Dawn pulled away enough to look at him. “Oh my gosh, look at you! You look great! I love your hair.”

 

“Thank you,” Cyrus smiled and let her down. He touched Giovanni’s arm, feeling nervous excitement bubbling in his stomach. “This is Giovanni. Giovanni, Dawn.”

 

“How very nice to meet you,” Giovanni smiled, shaking Dawn’s hand.

 

“I’ve heard so much about you,” Dawn grinned.

 

“I could say the same,” Giovanni chuckled.

“There you are,” Cynthia said, walking to them with a tired smile. “I’m glad you could make it, Cyrus.” She hugged Cyrus before cupping his face with both hands. “You’re looking well. How have you been?”

 

“I’ve been great. Congratulations on the wedding.”

 

“Thank you,” Cynthia smiled. Her eyes landed on Giovanni. “You must be… Giovanni, right?”

 

“Yes, that would be me,” Giovanni said, shaking Cynthia’s hand, “Congratulations to you two.”

 

“Thank you. This is my soon-to-be husband, Looker.”

 

Giovanni shook Looker’s hand too.

 

Cynthia took another, longer look at Cyrus. “I have to admit,” she finally said, “I have never seen Cyrus this happy.”

 

“I agree,” Dawn piped up, grinning, “You look so much happier. You’ve gained some weight too!”

 

“You have!” Cynthia marveled.

 

“In a healthy way,” Looker added, “That is to say, you look much healthier than when you left.”

 

“You haven’t had almost any nightmares either,” Giovanni pointed out.

 

“Really? I’m glad to hear that,” Cynthia said with a soft smile.

 

They left the airport for a nice restaurant nearby, catching up on what’s been going on with their lives. Cyrus told them about visiting Kalos, meeting the gym leaders and Giovanni’s mother and Dawn told about getting all the gym badges in Sinnoh. Cynthia and Looker had been busy with the wedding.

 

Now that Cyrus looked at Cynthia, he saw that there were dark circles under her eyes (those same circles were mirrored under Looker’s eyes) and she looked slightly thinner. Was it because of a diet or stress, that Cyrus didn’t know. They looked stressed, but happy.

 

“I am looking forwards to the honeymoon, let me tell you,” Cynthia giggled.

 

“Have you planned on going somewhere?” Giovanni asked.

 

“We were deciding between Kalos and Hoenn, but we agreed on Kalos,” Looker said.

 

“I want to see the sundial in Anistar City,” Cynthia sighed with a dreamy look, “Oh, you were in Kalos recently, right? Any places you’d recommend?”

 

“We were only in Lumiose… But try the cafés,” Cyrus said.

 

“Which cafés? There are a lot of them,” Cynthia giggled.

 

“...Well… There is this one café near the center, called Lysandre Café.”

 

“Oh, the one where you went to the opening of?” Dawn asked.

 

“Yes. That one.”

 

“I used to have an office in that building when I was in Kalos,” Looker said, rubbing his chin, “For a very short amount of time, though.”

 

They finished eating dinner and flew off to Route 228 to Cyrus’ grandfather’s house.

 

“This is cozy,” Giovanni said, looking around.

 

“I cleaned a bit yesterday around here,” Dawn said, “Just dusting and stuff. You might want to go for a grocery run tomorrow, though.”

 

“Thank you,” Cyrus said, letting his pokemon out. Giovanni let out his Persian, not having brought any others.

 

“Cyrus…” Cynthia said hesitantly, “Have you thought about going to your grandfather’s grave? You didn’t go last time you were here.”

 

Cyrus was quiet for a moment. “I suppose I should visit him,” he finally said.

 

“Do you want us to come along?” Dawn asked.

 

“I think I’ll be fine. I have Giovanni with me,” Cyrus smiled crookedly.

 

After saying goodnight, Dawn, Cynthia and Looker left, leaving Giovanni and Cyrus alone.

 

“Are you sure you want me to come visit your grandfather?” Giovanni asked as they unpacked their luggage in the bedroom, “I mean, I completely understand if you want to do it alone.”

 

“I am sure,” Cyrus said, “I would rather have you with me, to be honest.”

 

Giovanni smiled gently. “Then I will be there for you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

They settled in the narrow bed and found that they had to lie very close to each other in order to fit on the bed.

 

Cyrus felt Giovanni’s chest tremble with a chuckle before he actually heard it.

 

“What?”

 

“This just reminds me of when I was a teenager and sleeping over at my first girlfriend’s house,” Giovanni explained, “Her bed was just as cramped. Her parents set me a bed in the guest room, but they weren’t home so I sneaked into her room. I was expecting to lose my virginity that night, but I was too nervous to bring it up. We just ended up sleeping and cuddling.” A pause. “In fact, being with you is making me feel like a teenager again.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Giovanni grinned, “Going slow, awkward makeouts on the sofa and shyly groping under the shirt…” He chuckled.

 

“I’ve been trying to shake off the shy part,” Cyrus muttered.

 

“It’s fine,” Giovanni said, kissing Cyrus’ temple, “You’ll get confidence as we go.”

 

Cyrus hummed.

 

“Speaking of getting confidence…” Giovanni murmured, in that exact voice that never failed to send shivers down Cyrus’ spine and raise his skin to gooseflesh. Giovanni’s hand moved to Cyrus’ bottom and just laid there, not squeezing or groping. “Would you like to have some fun?”

 

Cyrus shivered and pressed himself against Giovanni. “Yes.”

 

Giovanni grinned and rolled on top of Cyrus and kissed him deep. The kiss soon grew heated and hands pulled at clothing, caressed bare skin and mussed hair. The air was filled with sighs and moans as the two enjoyed each other’s bodies.

 

***

 

The next morning Cyrus and Giovanni flew to Veilstone City for groceries and returned to Route 228 for breakfast. By the time they finished eating, it was well over midday.

 

Cyrus sighed, watching out of the window. He knew they should go to the grave.

 

Giovanni walked up to him and hugged him from behind. “Everything okay?”

 

“Just dreading to going to visit him…”

 

Giovanni hummed and squeezed him a bit.

 

“But there’s no avoiding it,” Cyrus said, “Are you ready to go?”

 

Cyrus felt Giovanni nod against his shoulder. “I was waiting for you to be.”

 

So they flew to Sunyshore City graveyard, after making a stop at a flower store. Cyrus hasn’t visited the grave since the funeral, so it took some time for him to find it again.

 

Cyrus stared at the tombstone, chewing his lip. Giovanni touched his arm gently. Cyrus took a deep breath and stepped closer. There were some dead leaves on the grave and Cyrus brushed them off with his hands before laying the flowers down.

 

“Hello, grandfather,” he murmured, scratching some moss off of the tombstone, “It’s… it’s been a while…” He stood and dusted sand from his knees, eyes stinging and nose itching.

 

Giovanni wrapped an arm around him.

 

“Ten years.” Cyrus’ voice broke, “I haven’t visited him...” Cyrus couldn’t finish what he was saying when a violent sob shook his body. His eyes filled and he covered his face with his hands. Giovanni pulled him close and kissed his temple. Cyrus burrowed against his chest and did what he only did when he had no other choice: he let his emotions overtake him and he cried. He cried, and Giovanni held him close, rubbing his back, until he was ready to pull away.

 

Cyrus cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. “Sorry…”

 

“Don’t apologize,” Giovanni smiled gently and dug a handkerchief from his pocket, giving it to Cyrus. Cyrus took it with a quiet thank you, dried his cheeks and blew his nose.

 

“Feeling better?” Giovanni asked.

 

Cyrus nodded and gave a small smile.

 

***

 

“It’s jam-packed,” Giovanni said as they stepped into the building where the wedding was held, “Which side are we sitting on?”

 

“Cynthia said it doesn’t matter,” Cyrus said, leading them to sit at the back of a row of pews.

 

As the room filled up, he wished he had worn glasses or something to obscure his face, especially after he caught a glimpse of Volkner and Flint. But then again, his hair was different and the way he carried himself had changed drastically… Maybe no one would recognize him.

 

Looker appeared at the end of the aisle, looking ready to jump out of his skin. There was an excited-looking Riolu with him. He paced until music started playing and the crowd quieted down. Looker took a visibly deep breath and stood at the end of the aisle, fidgeting with his hands.

 

Cynthia appeared in a gorgeous white dress, being walked down the aisle by her grandmother and followed by Garchomp. The group arrived at the end of the aisle and the ceremony started.

 

Cyrus had a hard time hearing what they said at the end of the aisle, but everything seemed to go as planned. The Riolu and Garchomp were holding ring boxes, which they gave to Looker and Cynthia respectively. The couple exchanged rings and Looker’s voice broke as he was saying his vow, but that was to be expected.

 

Cynthia and Looker kissed and everyone stood to clap for them.

 

Giovanni and Cyrus exchanged a smile and Giovanni bowed his head to sneak a kiss from Cyrus.

 

***

 

After the ceremony, people moved on to another building for the party. Giovanni got the two of them drinks and they settled to a somewhat peaceful corner of the room.

 

“Isn’t that Dawn?” Giovanni asked. Cyrus looked into the direction the other was pointing and saw Dawn talking to a man and looking uncomfortable.

 

“She looks like she needs an intimidating big brother,” Giovanni mused.

 

Cyrus nodded and started walking towards her. Something about the man gave him a bad feeling and he saw why as he walked closer. The man’s suit was cheaply made and two sizes too big on his wire-thin frame. By the looks of it, he hadn’t even bothered to put on a tie or even shower, judging by his greasy hair.

 

Dawn saw them coming and a devious grin spread on her face. She turned back to the man and said: “I still think you should interview Cyrus himself. In fact, he’s right here!” Dawn wrapped her arm around Cyrus’ arm and pulled him to them.

 

The irritated look on the man’s rat-like face quickly changed to horror when he recognized Cyrus.

 

“N-no… He’s dead…” the man said, voice high with terror.

 

“He’s not,” Dawn said, “He’s right here.”

 

Cyrus was starting to regret coming to Dawn.

 

“Who is this, Dawn?” Giovanni asked, setting a hand on the small of Cyrus’ back.

 

“Oh, right, you wouldn’t know. This is the… _man_...” it sounded like Dawn wanted to say something entirely different, “who’s writing a book about Cyrus. He’s been badgering an interview from me and Cynthia for ages.”

 

Giovanni hummed and looked at the man from head to toe, like he was something stuck on his shoe. He held out his hand to him. “Giovanni Sakaki. I’m Cyrus’ plus one. How _very_ nice to meet you.” Giovanni’s smile looked as friendly as a Sharpedo’s.

 

The man paled even more as he recognized Giovanni and he shook his hand weakly. “Dennis Ratly,” he squeaked.

 

“And this book of yours,” Giovanni said, “what kind of book is it?”

 

“It-it’s psychology,” the man squeaked, “About what could lead a man to… t-to…” He glanced at Cyrus.

 

“Go on,” Giovanni prompted, voice deceivingly soft.

 

“About what went wrong with Cyrus,” Dawn said with an icy tone, smile now long gone.

 

“Dawn, I said I don’t care…” Cyrus started, but fell quiet when he saw Cynthia striding towards them.

 

“You,” she hissed, “You weren’t invited. What are you doing here?”

 

“I-I’m just here to give my congratulations to the newlyweds,” the man said, voice still high.

 

Cynthia crossed her arms and didn’t look convinced. “I suggest you leave before I call the police.”

 

“I was just about to…” he glanced at Cyrus and skittered off.

 

“Dennis Ratly,” Giovanni hummed softly, as if tasting the name on his tongue. Or trying to memorise it.

 

“Whatever you’re planning, stop it,” Cyrus said.

 

“I am not planning anything,” Giovanni said mildly, “But I would be very careful from now on if I was Mr Ratly…”

 

“Giovanni!”

 

Giovanni just chuckled ominously. Dawn stared at him like she had stars in her eyes.

 

Cyrus sighed.

 

“What was he doing here?” Cynthia asked, sighing like she knew the answer.

 

Dawn groaned. “What do you think? He didn’t even say hello, it was straight-up ‘ _have you changed your mind about the interview?_ ’” Dawn did a pretty good imitation of Ratly.

 

“Of course he would,” Cynthia sighed, “He’s insufferable…”

 

“Maybe there is an accident in his near future,” Giovanni smirked.

  
“No,” Cyrus said strictly, “No accidents.”

 

“Aw, but baby…” Giovanni grinned.

 

Cyrus gave him a withering look. “ _No_.”

 

“But anyway. He’s gone now,” Cynthia smiled, “Have you enjoyed the party?”

 

“Oh yes,” Giovanni said, “It must have taken forever to get this together.”

 

Cynthia gave a wooden laugh. “It did. But I’m really happy with how it turned out.”

 

“Worth all the trouble,” Looker said, appearing from nowhere with two glasses of champagne and Cynthia’s grandmother, Carolina.

 

“It was,” Cynthia agreed, kissing Looker’s cheek before taking a glass from him.

 

“You two have certainly deserved your honeymoon,” Cynthia’s grandmother spoke up.

 

“Thank you,” Cynthia beamed.

 

“And you can also work on some great-grandchildren,” Carolina smiled slyly. Looker choked on his drink.

 

“Filling adoption papers while on a vacation could be a tad difficult,” Cynthia smiled, patting Looker’s back.

 

Carolina nodded and her eyes landed on Cyrus. Her eyes widened as she recognized him. “Goodness, is that Cyrus?” she breathed. She stepped to Cyrus and cupped his face gently. “You look so different… Your hair!”

 

“It’s been a while, Caroline,” Cyrus smiled and turned to Giovanni. “This is Carolina, Cynthia’s grandmother. Carolina, Giovanni, my boyfriend.”

 

“Boyfriend?” Caroline blinked. She blinked again and Cyrus could see the lightbulb go off in her head. “ _Boyfriend_! No wonder you didn’t seem to be interested in Cynthia, no matter how I tried to set you two up…”

 

“Grandmother!” Cynthia squeaked, flushing with embarrassment. Giovanni laughed.

 

“Set us… When did _that_ happen?” Cyrus asked.

 

Cynthia gave him a disbelieving look. “Literally every time you visited me.”

 

Cyrus frowned, digging his memory for instances of Caroline’s matchmaking. He came up with none.

 

“You can’t have not noticed,” Cynthia said, face falling.

 

“I was more occupied with…” Keeping his grades high enough his parents wouldn’t yell at him? Puberty and mood swings? Other students being rude to him? His parents in general? “...lots of other things.”

 

Cynthia hummed. “You always did look like you had a million different things on your mind…”

 

“If I had known you don’t like girls, I would have given up long ago,” Caroline sighed.

 

“To be honest, I didn’t know either,” Cyrus muttered.

 

“What? How could you not know that?” Dawn asked.

 

“I guess I just didn’t care enough to think about it back then…”

 

“He’s just a late bloomer, it happens,” Caroline said, patting Cyrus’ cheek.

 

“Excuse me?” A man in a suit approached them. “It’s time to cut the cake.”

 

“Aw yess,” Dawn grinned.

 

The group moved to the table with the cake and food and settled down. There were some speeches about the couple and the cake was cut. After some more speeches it was time for the dance.

 

Cynthia smiled, taking Looker’s hand, “Ready, darling?”

 

Looker set a determined look on his face and nodded. They left to the dance floor. Everyone gathered around and the music started. The couple started dancing, and it was clear that Looker has been practising, but not completely confident with his skill. Cyrus was sure he could see Looker counting the steps as he danced.

 

Giovanni nudged Cyrus when other people joined the dance. “Do you dance?”

 

“Are you asking me to?”

 

“Yes,” Giovanni smiled.

 

Cyrus hesitated before taking Giovanni’s hand and letting himself to be led to the dancing crowd.

 

It turned out that Giovanni was very good at dancing and his confident leading made it easy for Cyrus to just follow his lead.

 

“You’re very good,” Giovanni smiled.

 

“You’re good at leading,” Cyrus replied.

 

The song ended, maybe a bit too soon for Cyrus’ liking. As the two returned off the dance floor, Dawn Grabbed Giovanni’s hand. “Can I have this dance?” she grinned.

 

Giovanni looked surprised, but nodded. “Sure…”

 

Dawn beamed and pulled Giovanni back to the floor. Carolina came to Cyrus and asked for a dance. She didn’t wait for Cyrus to answer before she dragged Cyrus to the floor as well.

 

“I can’t believe you were gay all along” Caroline said lightly as Cyrus awkwardly lead her.

 

“...I… I don’t think I _am_ gay.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with it,” Caroline said, like she wasn’t listening.

 

“I know there’s not,” Cyrus said, “It’s just that I’ve never been interested in anyone else before. The sample size is too small to draw conclusions from.”

 

Caroline gave him a look. “So what you’re saying is…?”

 

“That I’ve only been attracted to one person in my entire life?”

 

Caroline considered that. “Makes sense, I suppose. But what do you call that?”

 

Cyrus narrowly missed a step. “I don’t know. Does it need a word?”

 

Caroline chuckled. “You’re right. As long as you’re happy, my dear boy... You are happy, right?”

 

Cyrus smiled, cheeks coloring. “Yes,” he said, “I’m happier than I’ve ever been.”

 

Caroline’s smile was warm. “That is good to hear.”

 

The song ended and Caroline returned Cyrus to the side, as Dawn dragged Giovanni off the floor. Giovanni looked somewhat shaken.

  
“What’s wrong?” Cyrus asked, taking his hand.

 

Giovanni shook his head and smiled. “Ah, nothing.”

 

“Why, Giovanni,” Cynthia appeared, smiling serenely, “Do you happen to be free for the next dance?”

 

Giovanni blinked. “Sure. Excuse me, Cyrus.”

 

Cyrus smiled to himself as Cynthia walked Giovanni to the dancefloor. He felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to see Dawn smiling at him.

 

“Let’s dance,” she said.

 

And so Cyrus headed to the dancefloor again.

 

“Giovanni is so good at dancing!” Dawn said, “I didn’t have to do barely anything.”

 

“I know,” Cyrus smiled.

 

Dawn watched him with a smile. “You look so good with a smile,” she said.

 

“Thank you.”

 

They danced, Dawn happily chatting with Cyrus until the song ended. When Cyrus returned to the side, Giovanni basically grabbed him.

 

“I think I need a drink,” he said and lead Cyrus to the bar.

 

“Are you okay?” Cyrus asked.

 

“I’m fine,” Giovanni said with a strained smile.

 

Cyrus narrowed his eyes. “Are you sure?”

 

“You don’t happen to have any other overprotective female friends, do you?”

 

“Wh… No? What are you talking about?”

 

Giovanni seemed to relax a bit. “Nothing,” he smiled. They arrived at the bar and ordered drinks. They stood there, chatting idly and nursing their drinks. Cyrus shifted towards Giovanni and laid his head on his shoulder. Giovanni turned his head and kissed him. His lips felt cool and tasted like the drink he was drinking.

 

Cyrus was about to kiss him again, but their pocket of calm was shattered when someone ran to the bar and ordered a drink with a loud voice.

 

“The bartender hears you with less volume, Flint. You’ll raise the dead with that racket…” Another person joined the first person.

 

Cyrus turned to look even if he knew who the two were. He hadn’t seen them in a long, long time. Volkner and Flint.

 

“Do you know them?” Giovanni asked quietly.

 

Cyrus shrugged and opened his mouth to answer, but Flint spoke up first.

 

“You look familiar,” he said, squinting at Cyrus.

 

“Leave them alone, Flint,” Volkner said, sighing like an overworked kindergarten teacher.

 

Cyrus hesitated, considering of lying and avoiding whatever Flint would do. Again, he was interrupted, but this time by Volkner.

 

“Wait… Cyrus?”

 

Cyrus cursed in his mind and forced a smile. “Yes. Cynthia invi-”

 

Flint screamed, startling all of them, including the bartenders.

 

Volkner recovered first, rubbing his eyes. “I can’t take you anywhere…” He smacked the back of Flint’s head. “Shut up, will you. We get the idea.”

 

“B-but… but!!” Flint pointed at Cyrus, “Isn’t he supposed to be dead?!”

 

“Cynthia told us he isn’t.” Volkner rubbed his eyes again.

 

Flint’s eyes widened. “What? When?”

 

“About two years ago.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

Volkner sighed. “If you would listen to people for once…”

 

“Wait, _two years_?” Flint asked, turning back to Cyrus, “What have you been doing all this time?”

 

Cyrus had hoped it wouldn’t come to this. “For most of the time I was in a hospital.”

 

“For _two years_?”

 

“...Yes. I got out a few months ago. I was here in Sinnoh for a few weeks, but I left for Kanto.”

 

“So you live in Kanto now?” Volkner asked.

 

“Pretty much. I have a job there. And a boyfriend.” Cyrus wrapped an arm around Giovanni’s.

 

Volkner and Flint blinked as if they had just realized Giovanni was there too. Which they most likely had.

 

“Giovanni Sakaki,” Giovanni introduced himself, shaking Flint and Volkner’s hands.

 

“Whoa,” Flint breathed.

 

“These are Flint and Volkner. Flint is a member of Sinnoh’s Elite Four.”

 

“Fire-type expert!” Flint grinned.

 

“And Volkner is the gym leader of Sunyshore City.”

 

“Electric-type is my specialty,” Volkner said with a nod.

 

“Giovanni has a gym in Viridian City,” Cyrus said, “Earth-type.”

 

The corner of Volkner’s mouth curled upwards. “You would have the type advantage, if we were to battle.”

 

“Why were you in a hospital for two years, though?” Flint asked, uninterested in casual chit chat.

 

Cyrus hesitated, not wanting to talk about this to people he hadn’t seen since high school and barely even talked to back then. Volkner seemed to sense his discomfort and spoke up. “You can’t just ask that, Flint, jeez.”

 

“Oh. Sorry!”

 

“It’s fine. It was just some health problems that took a while to sort out.”

 

“But you’re okay now?” Volkner asked.

 

Cyrus nodded. “More or less.”

 

“Kanto has been good for him,” Giovanni said.

 

“So this is where you escaped to,” Dawn grinned, walking to them.

 

Flint brightened up almost immediately. “Yo, Dawn! When are you going to challenge the Elite Four, girl?”

 

“Very soon,” Dawn promised with a grin.

 

“You already have all the gym badges?” Cyrus asked.

 

“Yup!” Dawn beamed. “I posted a pic of my badges to Chattor. Didn’t you see it?”

 

“I have a bad habit of forgetting to check it for days,” Cyrus said, rubbing his neck. He was only following Dawn and Professor Sycamore, anyway.

 

“Wait, you know each other?” Flint asked.

 

“Well… yeah,” Dawn said, “I kinda… kicked his ass two years ago.”

 

“ _That was you?!_ ”

 

“She was all over news two years ago, how could you miss that?!” Volkner said, rubbing his eyes again.

 

Cyrus smiled and let them talk, pressing against Giovanni. Giovanni’s arm around him tightened for a moment and the man kissed his temple.

 

***

 

It was well over midnight when Cyrus and Giovanni got back to Route 228. Giovanni had had a few drinks too many and was leaning to Cyrus affectionately. Cyrus was a bit tipsy too, after tasting a few drinks of Giovanni’s drinks.

 

“Look at the stars,” Giovanni sighed when they landed at the front of the house.

 

Cyrus looked up. “Amazing, isn’t it? You can see them much more clearly because there’s no light pollution.”

 

Giovanni hummed and pressed against Cyrus. “Can you show me the lovers again?”

 

“Milotic and Gyarados?” Cyrus pressed against Giovanni’s back, took his hand and traced the stars for him.

 

“There’s a telescope inside,” Cyrus murmured, “I could go get it.”

 

Giovanni grasped Cyrus’ arm that had sneaked around his waist. “Stay…”

 

Cyrus stayed and rested his chin on Giovanni’s shoulder. He faintly felt Giovanni shiver against him and he nuzzled the older man’s cheek. “Let’s go inside.”

 

Giovanni hummed an affirmative and the two went inside. Cyrus didn’t have have time to get his coat off when Giovanni stepped to his space and kissed him. The older man helped Cyrus out of his coat, not breaking the kiss. Cyrus tugged Giovanni’s coat off too. The coats fell onto the floor as Giovanni moved closer to Cyrus, pushing him against a wall.

 

Cyrus grasped Giovanni’s suit jacket and pulled it off as Giovanni’s knee slipped between Cyrus’ thighs. Cyrus sighed and rolled against the touch.

 

Giovanni chuckled against his lips and gently tugged him to the dark living room. There was a dull thunk and Giovanni staggered, falling over and softly landing on his ass.

 

“A-are you okay?” Cyrus asked. He heard Giovanni laugh on the floor.

 

“I’m fine,” he wheezed.

 

“What happened?” Cyrus asked as he held out his hand for Giovanni.

 

“I hit the couch and lost my balance,” Giovanni chuckled and pulled himself up. “I might be too drunk for sex tonight.”

 

When Giovanni stood, they were standing chest to chest. “It’s okay,” Cyrus murmured, “We can just go to sleep and try again tomorrow morning.”

 

Giovanni and chuckled and kissed him. “I love it when you’re eager.”

 

Cyrus smiled and they went to bed.

 


	11. New Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn challenges the Elite Four.

 

The next morning Dawn sent Cyrus a text: _I’m challenging the Elite4 and Cynthia today! Wanna come watch?_

_Let me ask G._

 

“Dawn is going to challenge the Elite Four today,” Cyrus said, “and she invites us to watch.”

 

“Sure,” Giovanni said, “I’m interested in seeing her fighting style.”

 

Cyrus sent her their affirmative answer as Giovanni stretched, pressing his chest to Cyrus’ back.

 

“Challenging them after the wedding when everyone is hungover,” Giovanni chuckled, “Good tactic.”

 

Cyrus hummed absently as he sent Dawn a text asking her when she was going to challenge them. Dawn replied that she would be starting at “12-ish”. It was eight in the morning, so Cyrus and Giovanni would have time for breakfast.

 

And sex, assuming by Giovanni’s wandering hands.

 

“Picking up where we left off last night?” Cyrus asked.

 

Giovanni hummed and rolled his hips against Cyrus’ bottom roughly, palming Cyrus through his pyjama bottoms.

 

“You’re not too hungover?” Cyrus asked, with a lightly teasing tone.

 

Giovanni growled, sending shivers down Cyrus’ spine. “I can handle my alcohol.”

 

Cyrus chuckled. “Whatever you say, old man.”

 

Giovanni chuckled too, groping Cyrus roughly and making him moan. “Don’t you start, child.”

 

Giovanni stroked Cyrus lazily through his pants as Cyrus started panting quietly.

 

“Can I finger you?” Giovanni asked with a husky voice.

 

Cyrus shuddered. “Please, yes.”

 

Giovanni kissed Cyrus’ neck, scraping his stubble on the sensitive skin. Cyrus shivered at the feeling.

 

Giovanni moved down on the bed. Cyrus rolled onto his back and watched as Giovanni settled between his legs.

 

Cyrus was glad that Giovanni didn’t even touch Cyrus’ shirt. Almost every time they had sex, Cyrus kept his shirt on, unless Giovanni gently tugged it off of him. Cyrus preferred to keep it on, solely for the scar on his left hand. Luckily Giovanni didn’t seem to mind letting Cyrus wear it.

 

“Can you reach my luggage?” Giovanni asked.

 

Cyrus nodded.

 

“Small pocket on the side. There’s a small tube. Could you get it for me?”

 

“Okay…” Cyrus stretched and reached for the pocket and tube. He noticed that there was also a few condoms in there too. He hesitated, wondering if he should ask about them.

 

“What’s wrong?” Giovanni asked.

 

“...What about the condoms?”

 

Giovanni gave a crooked smile. “I got a bit optimistic. And I thought that better have them and not need them than to need them and not have them.”

 

“Good thinking.” Cyrus left them be and gave the tube to Giovanni, “But… let’s leave them for some other time…”

 

“I agree,” Giovanni said, taking the lube and rolling Cyrus’ pyjama bottoms down. Cyrus propped himself onto some pillows so he could see.

 

Giovanni noticed it and grinned, making a show of licking Cyrus’ member. Cyrus shivered and smiled, silently encouraging him. Giovanni coated his fingers and brought them to Cyrus’ opening, just keeping them there.

 

Cyrus tensed somewhat and Giovanni took the tip of his cock into his mouth, staring to suck him lightly. Cyrus relaxed slowly as Giovanni took him deeper and sucked harder, only to tense up again and moan as he felt a careful finger entering him.

 

Giovanni looked up at him, as if asking if Cyrus was okay.

 

“I’m… I’m fine… Go on…”

 

It felt… weird. Not bad or good, just weird. Then Giovanni added another finger and the sensation turned to slightly uncomfortable stretching, especially when Giovanni made a scissoring motion with his fingers. Cyrus let out a strained sound and Giovanni hummed around him, glancing at him.

 

“I-it feels weird… But don’t stop…”

 

Giovanni closed his eyes and hooked his fingers, making Cyrus see stars as an electric jolt of pleasure ran through his spine and a loud moan escaped from his throat. That must have been his prostate.

 

“D-do that again! Please!”

 

Giovanni grinned and started moving his fingers in and out of Cyrus and moving his head up and down. The movement made Giovanni’s stubble rub against the insides of Cyrus’ thighs, which alone would have been enough to drive Cyrus mad. He even barely noticed the third finger inside him when Giovanni continued massaging him from the inside.

 

“G-Giovanni…!” Cyrus’ moans were growing louder and louder and Giovanni continued sucking him and rubbing his cheeks on the insides of Cyrus’ thighs until Cyrus’ back arched and moan turned into a silent gasp as Cyrus came and his brain whited out.

 

The orgasm was so intense that by the time Cyrus came back to himself, Giovanni had cleaned Cyrus and himself up already.

 

“How was it?”

 

It took a while for Cyrus to form a coherent thought. “Amazing,” he finally breathed.

 

“You did sound like you enjoyed yourself,” Giovanni smiled.

 

Cyrus blushed and looked away.

 

Giovanni chuckled and cupped his face gently. “I didn’t mean it like that. I love that you’re vocal. Then I know you’re enjoying it.”

 

Cyrus smiled and kissed the corner of Giovanni’s mouth, nuzzling his stubbly cheek.

 

“Let’s go eat breakfast,” Giovanni said.

 

“W-wait,” Cyrus said, “What about you?”

 

Giovanni smirked. “Don’t worry, I took care of myself.”

 

“Oh…” Cyrus’ shoulders sagged. “I really should start being more attentive…”

 

Giovanni chuckled and kissed his cheek. “It’s fine. You’re still learning.”

 

They got dressed and went to cook breakfast, which took a slightly longer time than normal because Giovanni could not stop being affectionate. He kept on kissing Cyrus’ cheeks and neck, bumping hips and generally being very touchy-feely. Cyrus didn’t mind, though. In fact, he also touched and kissed Giovanni almost as much as Giovanni touched and kissed him.

 

Eventually, they got the breakfast done and ate it, then headed to Sinnoh’s Pokemon League, after Cyrus got some pecha and rawst berries from nearby trees.

 

“For Dawn,” he said to Giovanni.

 

***

 

Dawn noticed them immediately when they landed at the front of the League. Cyrus noticed that her mother and Professor Rowan were there too.

 

“More of your friends?” an Ace Trainer asked.

 

“Yeah, they’re with me,” Dawn beamed.

 

“You know, we don’t normally allow this,” the Ace Trainer continued, “But since you kinda saved us all a few years ago…”

 

“You’re welcome,” Dawn grinned. Then she ran to Cyrus and hugged him. “I’m so glad you could make it!”

 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Cyrus smiled. He gave the berries to Dawn. “Do you have enough potions?”

 

“You’re sounding like my mother,” Dawn laughed, “Yes I do have enough potions and revives and burn heals and antidotes.” She lifted the bag of berries Cyrus gave him. “And now I have even more. Thank you.”

 

“Are you ready to start soon?” the Ace Trainer asked.

 

“Yes, just a moment,” Dawn said.

 

“Good luck,” Cyrus said, patting her shoulder.

 

“Keep calm,” Giovanni said, “Nothing good ever comes out of panicking.”

 

Dawn nodded and the Ace Trainer called for her again. Dawn grew serious and squared her shoulders. For a moment Cyrus saw a glimpse of that girl who had beaten him two years ago. Dawn had grown and matured so much, he realized. She had grown into a confident, young woman.

 

Elite Four would be a piece of cake for her, Cyrus was sure of it.

 

“You’ve got this,” he said.

 

Dawn shot him a small grin and exchanged a few words with Professor Rowan and her mother before walking to the arena. The Ace Trainer lead the four spectators to the auditorium before going to stand next to the arena to work as a judge.

 

The first Elite Four member was Aaron, the bug-type expert. He sent out a Yanmega and Dawn sent out her Lopunny.

 

“She has a fire and flying type, yes?” Giovanni asked.

 

“A Rapidash and a Togekiss, yes. She’s probably saving them for later.”

 

Yanmega attacked with an Air Slash, which Lopunny dodged by using Bounce and jumping up high.

 

“Flying-type move,” Giovanni mused, “Super effective, but risky, as it takes a turn to connect.”

 

Yanmega raised its evasiveness by using Double Team, creating clones of itself onto the arena.

 

“And now its chances of connecting are smaller,” Cyrus said.

 

Lopunny came down onto one of the Yanmegas and its paw went straight through it and cracked the ground.

 

Lopunny was stunned for a split-second which was enough for Yanmega to land a Bug Buzz on it.

 

Dawn ordered Lopunny to use Dizzy Punch on the Yanmega clones to weed out the real one. One after another, the clones disappeared, until there was only one Yanmega left.

 

Yanmega didn’t seem to care about loosing its doubles, it just used Air Slash. Lopunny barely dodged. Lopunny threw another Dizzy Punch, confusing Yanmega.

 

Despite its confusion, Yanmega managed to land a Bug Buzz on Lopunny.

 

Lopunny Bounced up high again.

 

Yanmega tried to use Double Team again, but it just ended up hurting itself in confusion.

 

Lopunny’s Bounce reached its high point and the pokemon came down and landed a super effective hit on the Yanmega.

 

Yanmega fainted and the Ace Trainer declared it to unable to continue.

 

Dawn cheered and high-fived Lopunny.

 

Aaron sent out a Scizor. Dawn switched out for Rapidash.

 

“A fire-type against Scizor’s bug and steel,” Cyrus heard Professor Rowan mutter.

 

Scizor only managed to land a few Quick Attacks before Rapidash’s fire moves took it out.

 

Aaron sent out a Heracross and Dawn sent out Togekiss.

 

Again, it took only a few flying-type moves to make Heracross unable to continue.

 

“My last pokemon,” Aaron said and sent out Drapion. Dawn hesitated for a moment before sending out Froslass.

 

Drapion started with a Cross Poison, which luckily didn’t poison Froslass. Froslass started a Hail.

 

Drapion used X-Scissor, which Froslass dodged. Froslass used Ominous Wind and Drapion shuddered as the hit connected. It recovered quickly and used Aerial Ace, sending Froslass flying.

 

For a moment it looked like Froslass was out, but it stood up, flinging a Shadow Ball towards Drapion. Not having to expect it, Drapion took the hit straight on. However, it recovered and used Cross Poison again, landing a critical hit this time.

 

Froslass looked like it would go down soon. It glanced at Dawn, who nodded. Froslass nodded too and used Blizzard.

 

Drapion’s movement grew sluggish in the cold, but it managed to land an X-Scissor on Froslass.

 

Everyone held their breath, fearing Froslass was down. But it stayed up, gathering a Shadow Ball around its hand. It threw the ball and it landed straight on Drapion.

 

Drapion shook, trying to stay up. But its legs gave in and it fell down, knocked out.

 

The match ended in Dawn’s victory.

 

“Three to go,” Cyrus said as Dawn shook Aaron’s hand on the arena.

 

There was a break as Dawn healed her pokemon. Next up was Bertha, the earth-type specialist. Giovanni leant forwards in his seat. Cyrus smiled to himself.

 

Dawn’s Froslass and Empoleon took care of Bertha’s pokemon neatly, although Bertha managed to take Dawn’s Lopunny down.

 

After another break for Dawn before Flint stepped into the arena, looking visibly excited.

 

Flint sent out a Houndoom and Dawn sent out Pachirisu.

 

Houndoom started with a Dark Pulse, which Pachirisu couldn’t dodge. But it got up quickly and retaliated with Hyper Fang. Houndoom used Flamethrower and hit Pachirisu.

 

Pachirisu staggered, but didn’t fall, managing to use Discharge and paralyzing Houndoom. It could land barely any hits before Pachirisu finished it with an Electro Ball and a Cut.

 

“She’s not even breaking a sweat,” Giovanni marveled as Flint sent out a Flareon and Dawn switched to Togekiss.

 

“She must have been training hard,” Cyrus said, feeling proud of her for some reason.

 

Dawn’s Togekiss took care of Flint’s Flareon quickly.

 

Flint sent out Infernape and Dawn sent Lopunny. Infernape’s Mach Punch was almost too much for Lopunny, but it did powered through it out until Infernape couldn’t continue.

 

It was time for Flint’s last pokemon, Magmortar. Dawn sent out Empoleon.

 

Empoleon started with a Hydro Pump, taking almost half of Magmortar’s HP. Magmortar replied with a Thunderbolt, which neither Dawn or Empoleon had expected. Empoleon attempted another Hydro Pump, but Magmortar dodged it.

 

Magmortar used flamethrower, which didn’t do much damage.

 

Empoleon used Surf and hit Magmortar, leaving it with a sliver of HP left.

 

“Almost there! Well done, Empoleon!” Dawn said.

 

“Don’t celebrate yet,” Flint grinned, “Magmortar! Use Thunderbolt!”

 

Empoleon almost dodged it, but it wasn’t enough. Empoleon fell down and the Ace Trainer lifted his hand, ready to call it, but Empoleon stood up.

 

Dawn grinned widely. “Empoleon, Surf!”

 

There was nowhere for Magmortar to dodge, so it took the hit and fainted.

 

Dawn jumped in triumph and ran to hug Empoleon. Dawn’s mother seemed to be close to tears.

 

“One Elite and the champion left,” Giovanni reminded.

 

Another break and Dawn was ready to fight again.

 

The last Elite Four member, psychic-type expert Lucian stepped onto the arena and smiled to Dawn before sending out Mr. Mime.

 

It didn’t take long for Dawn to defeat Lucian’s team as well. Lucian’s psychic types were no match for Dawn’s Froslass and Togekiss.

 

Dawn took a little longer break to heal her pokemon, snack on what Cyrus assumed to be a protein bar and give some snacks for her team as well.

 

Cynthia stepped onto the stage with a serene smile. Dawn jumped in place a few times, kicking her legs and shaking her arms.

 

She looked nervous.

 

“Don’t expect me to go easy on you,” Cynthia smiled, “Just because this is the day after my wedding and I’m somewhat hungover and eager to go on my honeymoon with my husband.”

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Dawn grinned.

 

Cynthia sent out Roserade. Dawn sent out Froslass.

 

Roserade started with a Toxic which Froslass dodged narrowly. Froslass started whaling Roserade with ice-type moves. Roserade didn’t last long, but it managed to poison Froslass.

 

Cynthia smiled and nodded as she sent out her Togekiss. Dawn switched to Pachirisu.

 

Togekiss used Aura Sphere and hit Pachirisu. Pachirisu shook the attack off and retaliated with Discharge. It was super effective and Togekiss became paralyzed. It couldn’t attack in a few turns, which allowed Pachirisu to attack it with Electro Ball and Hyper Fang.

 

Togekiss managed to land an Air Slash before getting hit by another Electro Ball and going down.

 

Next up was Cynthia’s Lucario and Dawn’s Rapidash. Rapidash trapped Lucario in a Fire Spin. Lucario grunted and used Aura Sphere. Rapidash dodged and used Fire Blast.

 

The combination of Fire Spin and Fire Blast quickly burned Lucario. It fought bravely until it fainted.

 

Cynthia sent out Milotic and Dawn switched to Lopunny. Milotic used Dragon Pulse and Lopunny replied with Dizzy Punch. Milotic used Surf and Ice Beam in rapid succession, freezing Lopunny.

 

Dawn started digging through her bag frantically for an Ice Heal. By the time she got Lopunny unfrozen, its HP was at its lower half from Milotic’s attacks.

 

“Lopunny! Bounce!”

 

Lopunny bounced up high, and Milotic tried to reach it with a Dragon Pulse, but failed. Lopunny came down and hit Milotic, landing a critical hit.

 

Both were shaking, ready to fall from the next hit.

 

Milotic started preparing an Ice Beam and Lopunny prepared a Dizzy Punch. Milotic released the beam, but Lopunny dodged and landed its punch.

 

Milotic fainted.

 

“Very good,” Cynthia said, sending out her Garchomp, “This is my last pokemon.”

 

Dawn sent out Empoleon.

 

Garchomp used Earthquake which barely scratched Empoleon. Empoleon used Surf which had a better effect on Garchomp.

 

Garchomp used Dragon Rush, making Empoleon flinch. Garchomp used the chance to use Flamethrower.

 

Empoleon recovered and used Hydro Pump. The hit landed hard and Garchomp staggered, but didn’t fall. It used Dragon Rush and Empoleon retaliated with Whirlpool.

 

Garchomp used Flamethrower again, giving Empoleon a bad burn. The attack didn’t do much damage, but the burn did.

 

Empoleon’s HP was dropping at a worrying rate. Dawn dug her bag and threw a rawst berry at Empoleon, curing the burn. And not a moment too soon, since Empoleon only had a sliver of HP left.

 

Garchomp used Giga Impact, but Empoleon dodged it. Empoleon used Surf and hit Garchomp, bringing its HP to red.

 

“One more hit! Hang in there!”

 

Garchomp couldn’t move after using Giga Impact.

 

Empoleon used Hydro Pump and Garchomp took the hit graciously.

 

Garchomp fainted and Dawn stared in silent in shock until the Ace Trainer announced Dawn as the winner and Empoleon turned to look at her. Dawn cheered, ran to Empoleon and hugged it.

 

Cyrus leant back in his seat with a smile. Dawn’s mother stood up to clap and Professor Rowan looked pleased too.

 

“Dawn is the new champion!” Ace Trainer declared. Cynthia smiled and walked over to Dawn to shake her hand.

 

“Congratulations, champion,” she said.

 

Dawn pulled Cynthia into a hug. When she pulled back, she was in tears.

 

***

 

Dawn’s mother, Professor Rowan, Cyrus and Giovanni gathered at the League's Pokemon Center after the nurses healed Dawn’s pokemon. As Cynthia gave Dawn a rundown of what people would expect her to do as the champion. Dawn’s mother was still crying with pride.

 

“Excuse me,” Professor Rowan, who had approached them without them noticing, said.

 

Cyrus froze. Rowan’s intimidating appearance was renown among trainers and Cyrus too had experienced it first hand when he had received his first pokemon years and years ago.

 

“You don’t happen to be Cyrus, do you?” Rowan asked.

 

“Yes, I am,” Cyrus forced himself to say, “It has been a while, Professor Rowan.”

 

Rowan hummed, giving him a long look. “It has… Do you still have the Sneasel?”

“I do. It’s a Weavile now.” Cyrus was just waiting and dreading for Rowan to bring up Team Galactic and tell him he should have known better.

 

Instead Rowan was just interested in Cyrus’ pokemon. Cyrus showed him his Munna and Cleffa, which Rowan was impressed by.

 

“Your grandfather had a Clefable, too, didn’t he?”

 

“He did. It disappeared soon after he died, though.”

 

Rowan hummed, his eyes landing on Giovanni. “Who’s your friend?” he asked.

 

Giovanni stepped forwards and introduced himself. Rowan frowned.

 

“I have heard about you,” he said stiffly.

 

“My reputation has spread wide, hasn’t it,” Giovanni said with a dry smile.

 

“Indeed it has. I hope you two aren’t… up to something.”

 

Giovanni smirked. “Well, we are up to something, but probably not what you’re implying.”

 

Rowan gave him a suspicious look.

 

“He’s my boyfriend,” Cyrus clarified, feeling his ears heating up, “And also retired from that business.”

 

Rowan blinked, looking surprised. At which, Cyrus wasn’t sure.

 

“It’s true,” Giovanni said, grinning and wrapping an arm around Cyrus’ waist, “Team Rocket has been disbanded for years now. Ask Samuel if you don’t believe me.”

 

Rowan hummed and gave Cyrus a long, calculating look. “I would have never guessed you would be the one for relationships. I’m glad to be wrong, though.” He actually smiled.

 

Cyrus shrugged with a sheepish smile. “I would have not expected this, either, a few years ago.”

 

“It’s a good look on you,” Rowan said, still smiling.

 

“I agree,” Giovanni said tightening his hold on Cyrus’ waist.

 

Cyrus blushed a bit.

 

Dawn and Cynthia finished talking things through and Dawn went to her mother to hug her. After that, Dawn ran to Cyrus and hugged him too.

 

"If you hadn't brought the rawst berries, I wouldn't have won!" she said.

 

“I don’t know,” Cyrus said, smiling, “From where I was watching, it looked like it was all you.”

 

“I agree,” Giovanni grinned, “You shouldn’t sell yourself short, champion.”

 

Dawn started tearing up. “C’mon, you guys…”

 

Cynthia smiled and stretched her arms. “Oh goodness, I can finally go on a vacation and not worry about neglecting my duties,” she smiled.

 

Dawn wiped her eyes and smiled. “You better enjoy your trip.”

 

“I will,” Cynthia smiled. She spotted Cyrus. “Oh! Cyrus! You’re here too!”

 

“Dawn asked me to. How could I let her down?”

 

Cynthia smiled. “Good thing you came. I wanted to see you before Looker and I leave. When are you going back to Kanto?”

 

“Later today, right?” Cyrus asked Giovanni, who nodded.

 

“So you live in Kanto now?” Rowan asked.

 

“Yes… But I still have a house here in Sinnoh.”

 

Rowan nodded. “Are you planning to keep the house or move to Kanto permanently?”

 

Cyrus paused. He hadn’t thought about that. “I haven’t decided yet.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind if you moved in,” Giovanni said.

 

Cyrus smiled and pressed against him. “I’ll think about it...”

 

“Maybe the next wedding will be in Kanto,” Cynthia said with a teasing smile, making Cyrus blush.

 

“Give us a few years,” Giovanni chuckled.

 

***

 

After a few hours Cynthia and Looker were at the airport, off to Kalos, and Cyrus and Giovanni were leaving for Kanto. Dawn, Professor Rowan were there and so were, to Cyrus’ surprise, Flint and Volkner. At first Cyrus assumed they were just there to see the previous champion off, but they told him they were there for him, too.

 

“We thought that we should keep in better touch now,” Volkner said.

 

So they exchanged phone numbers and Chattor handles.

 

Soon Cyrus and Giovanni were on the plane, heading back home.

 

Cyrus barely noticed himself referring to Kanto as “home”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't much ACS cuteness in this chapter... Sorry! Next chapter will be back to the fluffy feels! :3


	12. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short, I'm sorry. But it's sweeter and fluffier than any chapter yet, so I hope that makes up for it.

One morning Cyrus woke up to the doorbell ringing at five in the morning. Giovanni grunted sleepily next to him and started to get up. Cyrus set his hand on his shoulder.

 

“I’ll get this. Go back to sleep.”

 

Giovanni grumbled and burrowed into his pillow.

 

Cyrus got up from the bed and grabbed the first piece of clothing from the floor and pulled it on. He had to spend a while to look for his underwear, but soon he was decent and headed to the front door.

 

He found Archer and an incredibly sleepy-looking Petrel. “Is Giovanni awake? There’s an emergency.” Archer said curtly.

 

“He’s asleep. I’ll go get him. Come in to wait.”

 

The two followed Cyrus into the kitchen. “Do you want coffee?”

 

“Oh Arceus, _please_ ,” Petrel moaned.

 

Cyrus turned the coffee maker on and left to wake Giovanni up.

 

“Giovanni?” He walked to Giovanni’s side of the bed and kissed the other man’s shoulder.

 

The man sighed defeatedly.

  
“Archer and Petrel are here. They said it’s an emergency.”

 

Giovanni sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Did they specify?”

 

“No.”

 

Giovanni sighed again and ruffled his hair. Cyrus tilted his head and watched as the dark brown strands fell onto his forehead. “I suppose there’s no choice,” Giovanni said, kissed Cyrus’ cheek and got out of bed, drawing Cyrus from his reverie.

 

“I’ll have coffee ready when you come down,” Cyrus said and went back downstairs.

 

“He’ll be down soon,” Cyrus said and poured coffee for Archer, Petrel and himself. He gave two of the mugs to the men sitting at the table and got milk and sugar for them. He was vaguely aware of Petrel staring at him.

 

“We don’t have time for this,” Archer grumbled.

 

“You just have to wait until Giovanni comes down,” Cyrus said and rose to his tiptoes to reach a thermo mug from the upper shelves. There was a dull _thunk_ and a pained groan from the direction of the table.

 

Cyrus turned around to see Archer looking sourer than ever and Petrel’s face distorted in barely-hidden pain.

 

“...Is everything okay?” Cyrus asked hesitantly.

 

“Yeah,” Petrel said, voice tight, “Just peachy.” Cyrus gave him a confused look and he continued: “The coffee. It’s a bit hot. B-be careful...”

 

“Oh. Okay.” Cyrus poured the remaining coffee into the thermo mug and prepared the way he knew Giovanni liked it. He closed the mug tight and started make a sandwich for him to take along.

 

Giovanni arrived to the kitchen, pushing his hair back from his forehead. “So that’s where my shirt went,” he commented mildly as he saw Cyrus.

 

“I just grabbed the first thing I found,” Cyrus smiled. “I made you coffee and a sandwich to go.”

 

Giovanni smiled and pressed his hand against his chest, pretending to swoon. “Where would I be without you, _amore_.”

 

Petrel choked on his coffee, drawing Giovanni and Cyrus from their moment.

 

“What kind of emergency were you talking about?”

 

Archer stood up. “I’ll explain on the way.”

 

Archer and Giovanni left the kitchen, but Petrel hovered, looking like he had something to say.

 

“Sorry for draggin’ you outta bed this early,” he said.

 

“It’s fine, I would’ve gotten up soon anyway.”

 

Petrel looked astonished for a moment before he shook his head slightly and leant towards Cyrus. “Um, hey. Are you two… You know…?”

 

Cyrus tilted his head. “Are we…?”

 

Petrel motioned with his hands. “ _You know._ ”

 

“Petrel!” Archer called out from the hall, sounding irritated.

 

“Oh crud. I gotta go.” Petrel scurried off, followed by Cyrus.

 

Archer and Petrel went to the door and Giovanni stepped to Cyrus. “I’m sorry about this…” he murmured.

  
“It’s fine,” Cyrus said, smoothing his palms on Giovanni’s chest, “Take care while you’re out.”

  
Giovanni smiled. “I will.” He pressed his lips against Cyrus’ briefly, making Petrel gasp. “I’ll be off then,” Giovanni said, stepping back. “Petrel, you might want to pick up your jaw from the floor now.”

 

Petrel closed his mouth with a snap and he looked down sheepishly.

 

Giovanni chuckled and Archer looked very sour again. Cyrus blushed as Petrel gave him an awed look before going out of the door.

 

Archer shot Cyrus a glare before he left with Giovanni.

 

The door closed behind the three and Cyrus was left in the hall, wondering what he had done to Archer to solicit the glare.

 

***

 

“Hey, Cyrus, watch this vid!” Fatima chirped and gave Cyrus her Pokenav. Cyrus took it and started the video. The video seemed to be that of a kid’s show with puppets. They started singing a simple song about something or another.

 

In the corner of his eye he saw Fatima lift a video camera towards him.

 

“Are you filming me?” Cyrus asked.

  
“Yep.”

  
“You’re filming me watching the video.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Why?”

 

Fatima giggled. “Just keep watching.”

 

Cyrus frowned but turned his attention back to the Pokenav screen. The puppets were still singing with an oddly deadpan voice. Cyrus was going to ask about it, but the video took a sudden shift in tone. The singing stopped and the puppets started dancing in a deranged manner and one of them cut a cake that started bleeding.

 

Cyrus stared at the happenings unfold in the small screen, barely lifting an eyebrow.

 

The video ended and Cyrus blinked. He looked up at Fatima.

 

“Is that all?” he asked.

 

Fatima was looking at him with silent shock. "...Yeah?"

 

Cyrus gave the Pokenav back to her. “What was the point of this?”

 

Fatima laughed, sheepish. “Well, there is this thing on the internet… It’s basically showing this video to people who don’t know what it is and filming their reactions.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Fatima giggled again. ”But you had barely any reaction.”

 

“Yeah… Did I ruin your video?”

 

Fatima laughed. “No, no. It’s different from everyone else’s reaction.” She tapped her camera and saved the video. “Can I upload this to the internet?”

 

Cyrus shrugged. “Sure.”

 

Fatima beamed and proceeded to tell Cyrus about other internet jokes. Most of it went over his head, but something piqued his interest.

  
“Vlogging?”

 

“Yeah! It’s like a diary in a video form.”

 

“And for all of internet to see.”

 

“Pretty much, yeah. I can show you few of my favorite vloggers so you can get an idea about it, if you want.”

 

And so Cyrus ended up watching vlogs instead of working. Luckily it was a slow day.

 

“Oh! Would you like to be in my vlog some time?” Fatima asked after a while.

 

“You have a vlog?”

 

“Oh, didn’t I mention it? I totally do. Sometimes I do challenges, but most of the time it’s just sit-down-in-front-of-the-camera-and-rant kinda vlog.”

 

Cyrus frowned in confusion. “Challenges?”

 

“Yeah, like uh… the sibling challenge, where a vlogger gets their sibling and answers a list of questions.”

 

“That doesn’t sound very challenging.”

 

Fatima laughed. “Some challenges are more challenging than others.”

 

***

 

The day went on as normal, Cyrus’ work ended and he went home. Giovanni hadn’t returned yet, which Cyrus had expected. Maybe it would be a long day for him…

 

Cyrus sent Giovanni a text, asking if he would be home for dinner.

 

 _I don’t think I will. It’s hectic here. I’m sorry. xx_ , was the reply.

 

_It’s okay. Take your time sorting things out._

 

Cyrus fed the pokemon and started cooking dinner for himself. He ate and cleaned up. Afterwards he laid down on the sofa and continued watching vlogs, since he had nothing better to do. Persian and Houndoom joined him. Persian laid on his chest and Houndoom claimed his legs.

 

He ended up finding Fatima’s vlogs and noticed that she was somewhat successful. Her videos had a few dozen thousand views at least. He also found out that Fatima mentioned him once in a video and she seemed excited to work with him. Cyrus smiled to himself.

 

He watched a few more of her videos before the Pokenav started ringing. Ariana?

 

Cyrus accepted the call. “Hello?”

  
“Cyrus?” Ariana sounded strained and out of breath. “I… I’m sorry I have to call you with bad news…”

 

Cyrus sat up, feeling a knot of dread settling in his stomach. Persian rolled off of him with a disgruntled noise. “What is it?”

 

Ariana drew a breath. “Giovanni got shot.”

 

Cyrus’ blood went cold in his veins. “...What?”

 

“He’s on his way to a hospital now. I’m coming to get you.”

 

Cyrus stood up numbly, staring at the wall in front of him. It was starting to melt in front of his eyes, just like the hospital walls when Cyrus had a fever.

 

“Cyrus? Are you still there?” Ariana asked.

 

“Y-yeah,” Cyrus said, voice weak. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. Now was not the time for this!

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yes.” Cyrus started pacing, ignoring how everywhere he looked was melting or boiling in his sight. The floor was bubbling restlessly and walls were swarming. He had to keep calm.

 

“Try to keep calm,” Ariana said, “I’ll be there soon, can you manage that long?”

 

“I’ll be fine…” Cyrus took a few deep breaths, feeling a panic attack lurking at the edges of his mind. Just keep calm… Deep breaths…

 

Houndoom barked a few times, sensing its master’s discomfort.

 

“He was awake when he was loaded into the ambulance,” Ariana said, “The shot didn’t hit anything vital, so he should be fine.”

 

“Okay. That… that’s good.” Cyrus clung to her voice and let it anchor him into the reality, away from the melting walls. “Where he got hit?”

 

“...Right shoulder. We’re hoping it didn’t hit anything too important, but his right hand will be out of commission for a while.”

 

Cyrus wished he hadn’t asked.

 

“I’ll be there soon. You’re at Giovanni’s right now, aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Five minutes, Cyrus.”

 

“Yeah.” Cyrus pinched his eyes shut. Soon he heard a car pull over in the yard.

 

“I’m here.”

 

Cyrus opened his eyes and headed to the door. “I heard.” He hung up and jogged to the car, pinching his arms to ground himself.

 

Ariana gave him a worried look. “Everything okay?”

 

Everything was not okay. Giovanni was hurt and Cyrus was slipping. But he couldn’t say that to Ariana. He just nodded. “Let’s just go.”

 

Ariana nodded and started driving towards the hospital.

 

They arrived to the hospital and Ariana led Cyrus to the waiting room. Archer, Proton and Petrel already were there. Archer looked up and his nose wrinkled when he saw Cyrus.

 

“Seriously? You brought the robot?” he whispered to Ariana, not keeping quiet enough for Cyrus to not hear him.

 

“He deserves to be here,” Ariana answered, in the same hushed tone.

 

“What for? Giovanni doesn’t even care about him. The only reason he took the robot in was because…”

 

“Hey, Cy-man. You okay?” Petrel asked, touching his shoulder awkwardly. Cyrus jumped a bit and Petrel pulled his hand back quickly.

 

“Yeah,” Cyrus said, voice tight, “Just… worried.”

 

Petrel huffed a laugh. “Aren’t we all.”

 

Cyrus swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded.

 

“How long has he been there now?” Ariana asked.

 

Proton checked his watch. “About half an hour now.”

 

Ariana sighed and sat down. Cyrus kept standing, rubbing and pinching his arms. Occasionally he stomped his feet, letting the impact to the floor ground him to reality. The walls and floor were still moving in his vision, so he closed his eyes again, just focusing on what he could hear. There weren’t much, though. Just the ticking of a clock nearby and the impatient tapping of Petrel’s foot.

 

After a small eternity later, Cyrus wasn’t sure how long, a nurse approached them.

 

“Miss Ariana?” she asked. Ariana stood.

 

“How is he?” Ariana asked.

 

“He is fine now,” the nurse said with a small smile. Ariana sighed and relaxed, so did Petrel, Proton and Archer. Cyrus was still too tense. He needed to see Giovanni to make sure.

 

“Is he awake?” Ariana asked, “Can we see him?”

 

“Only one or two at a time. He needs rest.”

 

“I understand,” Ariana said, turning to look at Cyrus.

 

It took a moment for Cyrus to realize what the look meant. “M-me?”

 

Ariana smiled gently. “You’ve been looking close to fainting for the whole time. Go to him.”

 

Cyrus hesitated for half a second before nodding and following the nurse to Giovanni’s room.

 

Giovanni was on the bed, shoulder bandaged and eyes closed. And so very, very pale.

 

Cyrus approached the bed slowly, as if walking too fast would somehow hurt Giovanni. He sat down on the chair next to him. The quiet creak roused Giovanni and he opened his eyes.

 

“Oh,” he said, managing a weary smile, “hey.”

 

Cyrus couldn’t say anything, he just took Giovanni’s good hand.

 

“...Cyrus? Everything okay?”

 

Cyrus shook his head wordlessly, feeling his eyes sting and well up.

 

“Oh, Cyrus… Come here, amore…” Giovanni motioned to the bed. Cyrus moved to sit on it, careful to not crush him. Giovanni cupped the back of Cyrus’ head with his good hand and pulled him into a kiss.

 

Cyrus felt tears fall on his cheeks and he framed Giovanni’s face with his hands.

 

Giovanni broke the kiss. “Oh, darling, don’t cry,” he murmured, moving his hand from the back of Cyrus’ neck to wipe his tears away. “I’m okay, see?”

 

“I-I’m sorry, I just…” Cyrus shook his head.

 

“No, don’t apologize… I’ll be back home in no time. Smile a bit.”

 

Cyrus sniffed and attempted a smile. He felt that it couldn’t be called a smile even in the most generous definitions of the word, but he tried.

 

Giovanni seemed to accept the pitiful attempt, too. “There we go,” he smiled, rubbing Cyrus’ cheek with his thumb. “Everything will be fine.”

 

Cyrus nodded, his smile becoming more real now. The tension finally left from his body and he rested his forehead on Giovanni’s. “I was so worried…”

 

Giovanni huffed a chuckle. “It just grazed me. I should have guessed that Ariana would make you worry you over nothing.”

 

Cyrus wanted to point out that a bullet wound was not “nothing”, but the stress and tension from earlier had left him absolutely drained. So he just brushed the tip of his nose against Giovanni’s and hummed.

 

“I’m sorry for making you worry,” Giovanni said, petting Cyrus’ hair.

 

Cyrus shook his head. “Don’t apologize. You had no control over it.”

 

Giovanni smiled and kissed him again.

 

Cyrus returned to the others after Giovanni had convinced him to go home and rest.

 

He stepped out of the room back into the corridor, to the middle of a conversation he was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to hear.

 

“It’s baffling that he still thinks that Giovanni actually cares about him,” Archer scoffed. He had his back to Cyrus so he didn’t notice him stepping out of the room, unlike Ariana and Petrel. They both paled.

 

“Archer,” Ariana said swiftly, “We can go see Giovanni now.”

 

Archer turned around and looked surprised to see Cyrus for a split-second, but his expression was quickly back to the scowl that he always seemed to wear around Cyrus. He brushed past Cyrus and slipped into Giovanni’s room.

 

There was a tense silence until Cyrus asked: “What was he talking about?”

 

Petrel looked to Ariana, terrified. Ariana fixed a smile onto her face that was a bit too chipper to be real. “Ah, that was nothing. Shall I take you home?”

 

Cyrus frowned. “Sure…”

 

The ride home was spent in tense silence.

 

***

 

The next day at work, Fatima was as chatty as ever, but she quickly noticed something was on Cyrus’ mind. She asked about it carefully, but Cyrus dodged the question.

 

Fatima let the subject drop, even if she looked like she wanted to help.

 

***

 

A few days later Cyrus returned to the hospital to pick Giovanni up when he was about to get out. When he arrived, Archer had just arrived as well.

 

“You’re still here,” he observed coolly.

 

Cyrus frowned. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“I would have expected you to figure it out by now.”

 

Cyrus didn’t like his tone. “...Figure what out?”

 

“You haven’t even thought about the reason why he took you in, haven’t you?”

 

Cyrus had, but it always had been just a passing thought that evaporated quickly before Cyrus got to as Giovanni.

 

“It wasn’t his good will,” Archer said, as if he was giving Cyrus a hint.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Ask him,” Archer whispered, with a smile that was didn’t even try to reach his eyes or look friendly. “I’m sure he’d love to tell.”

 

Cyrus was going to reply to him, but a nurse approached them and took Cyrus to Giovanni’s room.

 

***

 

Giovanni’s wound didn’t end up being as bad as everyone feared. But it did manage to make Giovanni unable to move his right arm without hissing in pain. The doctor said he would take a few weeks or a month to heal and that he shouldn’t move his arm too much. That meant he would need help with dressing up and bathing.

 

“Luckily I have Cyrus to help me,” Giovanni grinned. He turned to look at Cyrus, who was looking absent. “Cyrus?”

 

Cyrus jerked and shook his head. “Huh?”

 

Giovanni frowned. “Is everything okay?”

 

Cyrus nodded. “Yeah, yeah… What was it again?”

 

“I can’t move my arm, so I need help with dressing and such.”

 

“Oh. Oh yeah. Of course.”

 

Giovanni gave him a look but didn’t ask about it in front of the doctor. He saved his questions for when they got home, which Cyrus was grateful for.

 

Cyrus was just starting to cook dinner with Weavile clinging to his leg when Giovanni spoke up. “Okay, I’ll bite. What’s wrong? I know there’s something on your mind.”

 

Cyrus hesitated, putting down the knife he was holding. It wouldn’t be a good idea to hold anything sharp for this conversation. “It’s just something I heard Archer say…” He couldn’t bring himself to look at Giovanni.

 

Giovanni frowned. “You shouldn’t listen to Archer. He has a bad habit of putting his nose into places it doesn’t belong.”

 

Cyrus ground his teeth and drew a breath. “He told me to ask you why you took me in.”

 

When Giovanni didn’t answer for a moment, Cyrus turned to look at him. Giovanni’s eyes were wide and his mouth open with shock.

 

Cyrus waited for him to speak, but he didn’t. “He also said it wasn’t because you were altruistic.”

 

Giovanni grimaced and looked away.

 

Cyrus had a sinking feeling in his chest. Weavile sensed the tension in the atmosphere and bristled.

 

“Giovanni?” Cyrus asked, voice shaking, “Why did you offer me a room?”

 

Giovanni rubbed his eyes and stood. “Cyrus, listen...” He stepped closer to Cyrus, who stepped back.

 

Weavile hissed.

 

Startled, Giovanni stepped back. “Listen, darling, I… While my motive wasn’t the purest back then, now I have-”

 

“Get to the point,” Cyrus snapped, surprising both Giovanni and himself with his harsh tone.

 

Giovanni was silent for a moment. A long, torturous, agonising moment. When he finally started speaking, his voice was strained and shaking. “I offered you a place to stay because… because I heard you are able to control Dialga and Palkia.”

 

There was another silence as Cyrus processed this.

 

The silence went on for so long that Giovanni started filling it: “Of course, I came to enjoy your company and now I-”

 

Cyrus walked past him, ignoring his babbling.

 

“C-Cyrus? Where are you going?” Giovanni asked and followed him. Cyrus ignored him and headed towards the front door.

 

“Cyrus! Please, talk to m-” Giovanni tried to grab Cyrus’ arm, but Cyrus slapped his hand away.

 

Giovanni stepped back, stunned like he had been slapped across the face. He looked so hurt that Cyrus almost wanted to apologize to him.

 

He opened the door and stepped out of the house instead, followed by Weavile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say sweet and fluffy? I lied.


	13. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end for us, but a new beginning for them.

Cyrus let the door slam closed behind him as he walked out, not really paying attention on where he was going.

His brain was a roiling mess. On one hand, he was upset at Giovanni for doing that to him. On the other, he blamed himself for… for letting his _emotions_ cloud his judgement. What _had_ he expected from the former leader of Team Rocket? Really? He should have seen this coming! He should have known better.

He had been right all along. Emotions are a weakness.

Cyrus’ eyes were stinging and he rubbed them roughly. When he brought his hand down he realized where his legs had brought him: to the park where Giovanni took him on their first date.

Cyrus cursed under his breath. Even his body seemed determined to twist the knife in the wound. Cyrus’ legs were hurting anyway, so he thought he could sit down for a while. He sat on a bench different from the one from their date, in a silent and useless act of resentment.

Weavile climbed onto the bench next to him and nuzzled into his side. Cyrus petted it absently.

What was he going to do now? Were him and Giovanni going to break up now? Cyrus didn’t want that, but he wasn’t sure if he could deal with being… used? Could he say he was used? He certainly _felt_ used.

So he continued sitting there, mulling things over in his head. He weighed his options. Should he return to Sinnoh? No, maybe that was too drastic… He should at least talk to Giovanni before making decisions about that. He _had_ stormed out without letting him explain himself, after all.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by Ariana sitting on the bench next to him. Cyrus opted to politely ignore her, until she spoke up.

“How are you?”

Cyrus shuffled his feet, kicking some gravel on the ground. “Better now, I guess.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Ariana smiled.

There was a silence between them. Ariana was the one to break it again.

“You met his family, right?”

“...I did.”

Ariana was quiet for a moment. “Did you know that he hasn’t introduced any of his romantic partners to his family in eighteen years?”

“They told me that.”

Ariana leant her head on her hand and looked at Cyrus. “Have you ever wondered why he introduced _you_ to them?”

Cyrus didn’t say anything. Sure he had wondered about that too, but he felt like it wasn’t his place to ask. It seemed like a sore subject. “Something to do with a woman he brought there once...?”

“Well, that too… After her, Giovanni was… heartbroken. For a lack of a better word. Crestfallen. It took a long time for him to get over it and it didn’t help that his family kept asking about her. _But_... he had been doing that even before her.”

“Doing what?”

“Giovanni never brings anyone to his family unless he’s completely serious about them.”

Cyrus said nothing in a while. “Serious as in…?”

“As in wanting to stay with them for a while. A long while.”

Cyrus curled up to himself a bit. “Archer doesn’t approve.”

“Well… yes…” Ariana sighed, “Giovanni is talking to him right now. I think he’s going to send him to Johto.”

Cyrus ground his teeth. “I am not a robot.” He didn’t suffer for two years of nightmares and self-loathing for this.

  
“I know you’re not, dear,” Ariana said, “He just hasn’t seen any other sides of you until a few days ago, in the hospital.”

When Cyrus didn’t say anything in a while, Ariana spoke up yet again. “What are you going to do now?”

Cyrus tilted his head. “I think I’m going to go home and talk to Giovanni. I didn’t exactly let him explain…”

Ariana smiled. “Do you need a lift?”

Cyrus gave her a small smile. “Yes, I do.”

***

Cyrus stepped into the house quietly. Giovanni soon appeared from the kitchen.

“Hey…” he said, voice soft and hesitant.

“Hey,” Cyrus replied, just as softly, “How’s the shoulder?”

Giovanni blinked and rolled it, like he had forgotten he was wounded. “Pretty okay… considering...”

Cyrus nodded and walked to him. Neither said anything until Giovanni made a small impatient sound and started talking.

“Look, I…”

“I don’t have them,” Cyrus interrupted.

Giovanni blinked. “What?”

“Dialga and Palkia. I don’t have them anymore. The red chain, the item that I used to control them, broke when… when things didn’t go as planned.”

Giovanni stared at him. “I don’t… I don’t _care_ about Dialga and Palkia! Not anymore.” He groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Please, listen to me. I know the reason why I helped you was very selfish, I admit that. But as I spent more time with you, I… I came to realize that I… I grew fond of you. I really enjoy your company. I loved visiting Kalos with you, even Lumiose Tower, where I would not have visited on my own even if someone put a gun to my head. And later at the hotel, I thought we… I thought we were going to kiss, but you turned away and that… I was _disappointed_ that we didn’t.”

Cyrus blushed, but didn’t interrupt him. Was that what the look Giovanni gave him meant? And the sigh he made when Cyrus rolled away?

“When you announced you were done touring Kanto, I… I didn’t want you to go. I hadn’t realized how _big_ this house is when I’m alone. Once I had you in my life, everything seemed… brighter. I didn’t want that to go when you left. I…” Giovanni’s voice broke and his eyes were shining. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Please give me another chance. I can’t lose you now. I… Cyrus, I… I… I...” Giovanni’s voice broke again and he stuttered. Soon his voice completely died and he was left opening and closing his mouth like a Magikarp.

For the whole time Giovanni had been rambling, his eyes have been darting around the room, bouncing on the floor and walls, looking everywhere but Cyrus.

If he had been looking at Cyrus, he would have seen the small smile forming on his lips from the moment when Giovanni said he didn’t care about Dialga and Palkia.

Cyrus stepped closer to Giovanni, closing the distance between them. Giovanni’s mouth stopped its soundless motion and his eyes snapped to Cyrus’.

“That is exactly what I wanted to hear,” Cyrus murmured and kissed Giovanni.

Giovanni froze for a split second before he pulled Cyrus closer. Even his right arm twitched in it sling between their chests, trying to move, but having to stay still because of the wound.

Eventually, the kiss broke and Cyrus rested his forehead on Giovanni’s.

“I’m sorry,” Giovanni whispered, “Please forgive me… I… I-I…” Giovanni groaned quietly and closed his eyes.

Cyrus realized what he has been trying to say. He smiled and kissed the corner of Giovanni’s mouth. “I love you too.”

Giovanni’s shoulders sagged as all tension left him at once. “I…” Giovanni cupped the back of Cyrus’ head and kissed him, deep and passionate. “I love you.”

Cyrus smiled and kissed him again.

“Does this… does this mean you… forgive me?” Giovanni asked.

Cyrus pulled back enough to properly look at him, cupping his jaw.

“Yes. I do forgive you because you have changed your mind. Yes, I am giving you another chance. Yes, I am staying. As long as you’ll have me.”

Giovanni smiled. “So we’re good now?”

Cyrus nodded. “Yes. We’re good.”

Giovanni kissed him. The kiss soon grew heated and they started pawing each other's clothing.

Somehow they made it to the bedroom and fell onto the bed. Giovanni hissed in pain and Cyrus almost leaped off of him.

“A-are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Giovanni chuckled, “The impact just stung a bit. We can continue…”

Hesitantly, Cyrus lowered himself back on top of Giovanni, and after he showed no signs of pain, he dared to slowly move against him, rubbing against Giovanni.

Giovanni groaned and cupped the back of Cyrus’ neck. Cyrus sat up and looked down at Giovanni. Giovanni smiled and rubbed Cyrus’ neck with his thumb.

“You are so beautiful,” Giovanni whispered, bringing his thumb to Cyrus’ lips. Cyrus smiled and took the digit into his mouth. He sucked it lightly and Giovanni’s lips parted and eyes darkened.

Cyrus smirked and licked the thumb, letting it fall from his mouth, leaving a lewd string of saliva hanging between his lips and the thumb.

Giovanni let out a small breath.

But Cyrus wasn’t done. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head and off.

“ _D-dio mio_ , Cyrus,” Giovanni rasped, lifting his hand to Cyrus’ chest, “You… you are so beautiful…”

Cyrus smiled and leant down to kiss him. Gently, he removed Giovanni’s arm from the sling and moved it to the side so he could start unbuttoning his shirt.

“I like this side of you,” Giovanni smiled as Cyrus bent further to kiss his neck and chest as more skin was revealed.

“I’ve barely started,” Cyrus grinned and palmed Giovanni’s crotch.

Giovanni’s mouth opened in a silent moan. “B-by all means… continue…”

Cyrus continued kissing his way down on Giovanni’s torso, until he arrived at the waistband of his trousers. He glanced up and unzipped them to reveal deep red underwear and the very visible tent in it. Cyrus tugged the trousers off and dropped them to the floor.

Giovanni was holding his breath, waiting for Cyrus to make a move. Cyrus palmed the tent and Giovanni moaned quietly, spreading his legs wider.

Cyrus peeled the fabric down, releasing Giovanni’s cock. Cyrus moved so his body was in a straight angle to Giovanni’s body, head to Giovanni’s lower stomach. Giovanni sighed as Cyrus wrapped his fingers around it and stroked him slowly, evaluating his length and girth. Giovanni was thick, very thick. Cyrus was sure his jaw would be sore after this.

He took Giovanni into his mouth anyway. He suckled the tip gently and licked the slit, making Giovanni sigh. Encouraged, Cyrus took him deeper,wrapping his fingers around the base and stroking him.

The taste was… odd, especially when combined with the musky smell of Giovanni’s nether regions. Cyrus didn’t know what to make of it yet.

Giovanni set his hand on the back of Cyrus’ neck, caressing the skin and sinking his fingers into the short hairs.

Cyrus started to move his head and sucking him harder, taking him deeper with every dive.

Giovanni was panting and making small sounds. Cyrus deemed the sounds too quiet, so he used his free hand to cup Giovanni’s balls and dance his fingertips to his hole.

Giovanni gasped and arched his back at the feeling. His grip on Cyrus’ neck tightened. “D-do you need a little something down there?” he panted.

Cyrus opened his eyes and looked at Giovanni. He pulled back from Giovanni’s cock and licked his lips. “It would make things a bit easier,” he said, voice husky.

Giovanni’s cock twitched and the man closed his eyes for a moment. “You are so obscene…”

Cyrus grinned as Giovanni reached for the night stand and gave Cyrus a tube. Cyrus coated his fingers and brought them back to Giovanni’s opening. “Is this okay?” He had to be sure.

“Yes, yes it. It’s _very_ okay,” Giovanni confirmed.

Cyrus bowed his head back down and took Giovanni back into his mouth, continuing to suck him. He circled Giovanni’s hole with his slick fingers until the man made an impatient sound. Cyrus pushed a finger into Giovanni and Giovanni sighed loudly, his hips shuddering.

“Careful with the teeth,” Giovanni said, voice strained.

Cyrus hummed and opened his mouth wider. His jaw was starting to get sore already… He dove in and took Giovanni as deep as he could, almost making himself choke.

“Easy, easy,” Giovanni grunted, caressing Cyrus’ neck, “Slow down, _amore_. We have the whole night…”

Cyrus glanced up at him and pushed another finger into him. Giovanni’s eyes rolled back and he gasped softly. Cyrus did what Giovanni did when the roles were reversed, separating his fingers gently, occasionally hooking them as he sought out the spot.

He knew he found it when Giovanni’s hips jolted and the man started _pleading_.

“Oh! Yes, Cyrus! There, _please_ , more!”

Cyrus couldn’t help moaning around him, feeling his own cock twitch in his pants. The sound of Giovanni making those noises was surprisingly arousing. No wonder Giovanni liked him being vocal.

He continued doing what made Giovanni moan the loudest for some time, until Giovanni suddenly pushed him off.

Cyrus didn’t even have time to ask what was wrong before fluid erupted from Giovanni’s cock, some landing on Cyrus’ face. Giovanni let out a long breath and closed his eyes.

“Sorry… I didn’t want to choke you…”

“I understand.” Cyrus licked his lips, tasting Giovanni’s semen. He had gotten used to the taste, but it was still grossly bitter for Cyrus.

Giovanni brought his hand to Cyrus’ chin and wiped some spit and semen from his lips.  “Oh, if I could get a picture of you like this…” he smiled, cupping Cyrus’ cheek.

Cyrus looked down bashfully and moved to lie down next to Giovanni.

“Did you come yet?” Giovanni said, petting Cyrus’ stomach.

Cyrus shook his head and Giovanni moved his hand lower, slipping it into Cyrus’ pants. Cyrus didn’t last long as Giovanni stroked him and mouthed his neck.

After Cyrus had come, they just laid there, face to face and caressing each other’s bodies. Giovanni pressed their lips together and Cyrus pulled away. “I haven’t… I just sucked you…”

“I don’t care,” Giovanni chuckled, “I love you.”

Cyrus blushed, stunned and Giovanni used the chance to kiss him. After the shock wore off, Cyrus allowed him.

“I love you too,” Cyrus murmured when the kiss ended.

Giovanni smiled and kissed his cheek. “I always expected I would be the first to say it, but said it before I did…”

Cyrus snorted. “That’s because you were acting like a Glameow got your tongue.”

Giovanni just chuckled and pulled Cyrus close. “I’m glad you decided to stay.”

Cyrus burrowed into his arms. “Me too.”

“I wouldn’t know what to do without you…”

Cyrus kissed his jaw. “Me neither.”

***

_Six months later…_

“That was the last box,” Cyrus said, pressing against Giovanni’s side and watching his grandfather’s house. His personal belongings were now neatly packed into boxes and loaded into a van, ready to drive them to the Jubilife City airport.

“Are you sure about this?” Dawn asked, “I mean, it’s not too late to unload the boxes.” She grinned.

Giovanni laughed. “Don’t you start! I am _not_ going to carry any of those boxes back!”

“You don’t have to,” Cyrus said, kissing the corner of his mouth. “I _am_ sure about this.”

Cynthia sniffed and wiped an imaginary tear from the corner of her eye. “My small child, moving out on his own…”

“We’re the same age,” Cyrus said.

“I am proud of our son,” Dawn said, putting on a fatherly voice and making herself and Cynthia giggle.

Cynthia grew serious after a while. “I really _am_ proud of you, Cyrus. I’ve known you since childhood and… I’m really glad to see you finally being happy.”

Cyrus was speechless for a moment, before he smiled and looked down bashfully. “Thank you, Cynthia.”

Cynthia smiled and pulled Cyrus into a hug. Dawn jumped in to hug them too. “Group hug!” she declared. Cyrus heard Giovanni chuckle and felt him step in to join as well. Looker did, too, apparently. Dawn giggled.

“Are we done now?” Looker asked, “We still have stuff to do.”

The group separated from the hug and Dawn and Cynthia sent out their Togekisses and flew off. Looker got into the van and started driving, leaving Giovanni and Cyrus alone.

“It would be nice to spend summers here,” Giovanni said, wrapping an arm around Cyrus’ waist.

Cyrus hummed. “I’m looking forwards to living with you in Kanto more,” he smiled and kissed Giovanni’s cheek.

Giovanni smiled.

Cyrus stepped from him and locked the door. His eyes caught the Gyarados dangling from the keychain. The paint was a bit worn from the extremities, but not much. He remembered when Dawn gave it to him, all those months ago.

How much Cyrus had changed… He barely had any nightmares anymore. His panic attacks were almost gone too. He could sleep without Munna watching his sleep and his therapist had hinted that maybe they could stop having weekly calls, so they talked every two weeks now.

“Everything okay?” Giovanni asked, setting a hand onto his shoulder.

Cyrus blinked and nodded. “Yeah, I just… reflected…” He looked at the house. “Do you remember when we met? I was a mess…”

Giovanni hugged him from behind. “I do remember. You looked haunted all the time. But look at you now. You have a job, home, friends…”

“A handsome boyfriend,” Cyrus smiled.

Giovanni chuckled. “A _very_ handsome boyfriend.”

Cyrus smiled and pressed against Giovanni, kissed Giovanni’s cheek.

They stayed like that for a moment before Giovanni spoke up. “Are you sure about this? I mean, you’re leaving everything behind. Dawn, Cynthia, your grandfather…”

Cyrus smiled “Yes, I am. It’s not like I can’t never come back. I’ll visit them when I can. I’m happy with this arrangement.” Cyrus stepped back and sent out Crobat and Honchkrow. “Now, let’s go home.”

“So it’s home already?” Giovanni smiled.

“It’s been home for a while now,” Cyrus said, pressing his lips against Giovanni’s. “Along with Sinnoh.”

Cyrus was happy with how things have settled.

He had never been as happy with his life as he was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first multichapter fic I've ever written. Wow. I'm kinda baffled that I actually got around to finishing it lol. But anyway, this isn't the last of this fic, yet! There will be a bonus chapter from Archer's point of view and a wedding, so stay tuned! ;3
> 
> Thank you for reading, everyone!


End file.
